A Csodák Udvarában
by Anna Fay
Summary: Clopinről és Marianneról. Disney ihletés. Köszönet a formázási tippekért NevemTevének!


_Készült Victor Hugo és saját ötleteim felhasználásával,  
Rita Rainey és Severosa Slytherin odaadó segítségével,   
Harley Quinn és Chris Murray ihletésében;   
Mindenkinek, aki egyszer egy évben mindent megenged magának.  
- Befejezve. Megfésülve. Felfényezve._

_A konstuktív kritikát jól tűröm, és szeretem is :)_

* * *

A legöregebbek, de még a legpletykásabbak sem emlékeztek olyan hideg januári napra, mint amelyet én kiszemeltem, hogy beteljesítsem a családi átkunkat. De nem hagytam, hogy ez akár egy cseppet is hátráltasson. Sőt! Elhatároztam, hogy még ez is a kezemre fog játszani. Így, vagy úgy.  
A város már kora hajnalban alig bírt magával. Ahogy az ácsok az első színpadok és bódék összekopácsolásával felverték a lakosokat, felpezsdült az élet is.  
"Helyes, nagyon helyes!" - somolyogtam az ablakban állva. Legyen nagy a felhajtás! Legyen botrány! Emlegesse csak egész Párizs 1476. január hatodikát!  
- Hát beléd meg mi ütött? - dörrent rám Luc a semmiből. - Dudorászol, mint akit az éjjel kétszer is...  
- Bolond-nap van - jelentettem ki.  
- És aztán?   
- Talán nekem is megadatik, hogy jól induljon a reggel. A változatosság kedvéért!  
- Akkor nekem meg adasson meg egy normális reggeli. A változatosság kedvéért - gúnyolódott uram és parancsolóm.  
Szó nélkül csaptam le elé a kását, melyet valóban különös műgonddal főztem aznap. Gonosz kis örömmel töltött el, hogy életében először és utoljára kap tőlem valamit, ami nincs lekozmálva. Csillogó szemmel tettem rendbe a konyhát, amíg Luc elpusztította az ételt. Bárki azt hihette volna, tán tényleg meg találtam veszni Bolond-napra.  
Mire délre harangoztak, ahogy Párizs minden épeszű polgára, mi is a főtéren tolongtunk. Bármely másik napon türelmetlenül könyököltem volna az utamban állók felé, de ma megfelelt a tömeggel való engedelmes sodródás is. Úgyis mindenki ugyanarra tart, nemde?  
Lám, alázatosságomnak meg is lett a jutalma, hogy, hogy nem, azon kaptam magam, hogy a legnagyobb színpad peremén könyökölök, miközben életem párja simul a hátamnak. Soha azelőtt nem láttam többet az előttem tornyosulók vállánál, hát most élvezettel figyeltem a műsort.  
Talán azért csodáltam világ életemben az artistákat, mert én örülök, ha a térdemet rendesen ki tudom nyújtani. Vagy, mert van valami tagadhatatlanul szép egy hajlékony férfiben.  
Miközben Luc mancsaival a derekamon figyeltem az előadást, a gondolataim kissé elkalandoztak. Az estére gondoltam, a boldogságra, ami rám vár és arra, milyen képet vág majd a férjem, amikor mindez kiderül, így mire a mutatvány véget ért, olyan jókedvem kerekedett, hogy három érmét is felhajítottam a színpadra.  
- Az a vacsorád volt - jegyezte meg Luc, de rá se hederítettem, tudván, mi vár engem az este.  
Nem volt azonban alkalmam tovább jótékonykodni a családi kasszából, következett ugyanis az a műsorszám, amelyet minden jóérzésű lány és asszony gyűlöl: a tánc. Talpig vörösben és aranyban, hosszú, kiengedett hajjal bűvölte közönségét a kis cigánylány, és én úgy döntöttem, eljött az időm.  
- Úgy ennék egy kis sült almát - sóhajtottam.  
- Hozzál magadnak, ha maradt rá pénzed! - közülte velem hites uram, miközben le nem vette volna bárgyú pillantását a teljes intenzitással zajló csábtáncról.  
- Hozok is… - fordultam sarkon, és vetettem bele magam a tömegbe egy gyors hitvesi csók után.  
Azt hihetném, az emberek elengedik, aki a színpadtól távozik, hiszen ők így, ha kicsit is, de közelebb juthatnak hozzá. Ehhez képest percekbe telt átverekedem magam az ünneplőkön, a tér szélére.   
Szentimentalitásomnak semmi nem szabhatott határt. Ahogy imént a szúrós, sör-ízű csókot sem tudom, miért igényeltem, arra sem volt különösebb okom, hogy fellépjek az egyik bódé szélére, és egy utolsó búcsúpillantást vessek Luc-re. Mégis megtettem, Talán összekevertem valaki más seszínű tarkójával, mégis gondolatban elbúcsúztam tőle. Végülis nem tehetett róla, hogy az ő apja posztót árult, az enyém meg szabó volt, és hogy elviselhetetlen volt a közös, üzleti érdekeken alapuló életünk.

Kislány koromban a kedvenc mesém egy igaz történet volt. A szép-anyám igaz története. Hallottam vagy ezer változatban, de nagyanyám halála után nem volt, aki újra elmesélje, így mire férjhez mentem, be kellett érnem azzal, ami az emlékezetemben maradt meg belőle.  
Sok évvel ezelőtt a kis Marianne volt a legszebb lány a faluban. Ahogy az ilyen esetben lenni szokott, a leggazdagabb férfi szemet vetett rá, s kilenc hónapra rá megszületett a gyerek. Ám ahogy az egyáltalán nem szokott előfordulni, az apának valami különös okból kifolyólag kedve támadt törvényessé tenni a dolgot, s elvette a gyermek anyját. A fiúcska kész férfivá cseperedett már öccsei és húgai között, amikor élete hetedik évében vándorcigányok érkeztek a faluba. A gyerekek örültek a színes idegeneknek, a felnőttek kulcsra zárták a kéményt is. Volt ám, amit nem lehetett elzárni, hét lakattal sem: Marianne asszonyt.  
Rebesgették, hogy a cigányok valamiképp megbabonázták, de így történt, vagy sem, amikor a következő teliholddal útnak indult volna a kis karaván, eggyel többen ültek már a kordén. Jobban mondva, kettővel…  
Nem juthattak azonban messzire, szinte a következő tanyáig se, utolérték őket az elhagyott férj és annak barátai, s követelték az asszonyt, aki büszkén elő is állt azonnal. Vagy szeretőjével egy lovon próbált elmenekülni ura haragja elől, hallottam már így is, úgy is. Akárhogy történt is, Marianne-t hazahurcolták, csábítóját pedig helyben felkötötték.  
Talán a véletlennek, talán a meggyilkolt szerető nővérének köszönhetően, aki nagy hatalmú boszorkány hírében állt, de a bűnös viszonyból kislány született, s felnővén neki is kizárólag leánygyermekek adattak. Azt, hogy a cigány vér, vagy az átok tehetett-e róla, senki nem mondhatja meg, de egyikük sem talált olyan férjet, aki túlélte volna, vagy aki mellett békében megöregedett volna. Csoda hát, ha szép-anyám nyomdokain az én házasságom is egy fekete szempáron ment végleg gallyra?

Meseszép augusztusi napon történt. Réges-régen befejeztem a vásárlást, minden ott himbálózott a kosaramban, ami az ebédhez kellett, mégsem akaródzott hazamennem. Jól esett a friss levegő, a napfény és a ténfergés. Addig-addig róttam az utcákat, mígnem egy kisebb csődületre lettem figyelmes. Gyereksereg állt körül valami ócska, de tarkára festett kocsit, melynek oldalába tulajdonosa egykor széles nyílást vágott, amin át most derékból hajolt ki. Mesemondó volt. Csiricsáré zubbonyban, tollas kalapban, maszkban, kezén bábbal. Magas, majdhogynem bántóan színpadias hangon mesélte a toronyban száz évet alvó hercegkisasszony történetét.  
És akkor történt meg a csoda.  
Soha életemben nem láttam még olyan szépet, mint a szemközti kocsmából kilépő férfi. Magas volt, jóképű, kifogástalan talárja csak úgy úszott utána, ahogy felém közeledett. Mellettem elhaladva megcsapott a szele, s vele néhány szófoszlány azon a dallamos ének-nyelven, melyet előtte, s azóta se, soha nem hallottam.  
Az ámulattól, vagy a nekem ütköző járókelők valamelyikétől, de kiejtettem a kezemből a kosarat, melynek tartalma azonnal szanaszét gurult a macskaköveken.  
- Oh, elnézést, kisasszony! - torpant meg a jelenés, és abban a pillanatban tudtam; belevesztem a szép szemébe.  
- A csók, az igaz szerelem csókja törheti meg a gonosz varázst! - zengte a mesemondó, és igaza is lett.   
Giacomo - mert így hívták a gyönyörű szempár tulajdonosát - kezdetnek visszavásárolt mindent, ami az elejtett kosárban tönkrement. Ezüstszín pénzérmén vett nekem halat, tojást, zöldséget, nehogy miatta kikapjak a férjemtől. Aztán, nehogy újabb baleset érjen, haza is kísért. Lágyan csengő hangon megvette a szívemet. Én a kedvességéért cserébe marasztaltam volna ebédre, hisz ez a legkevesebb. Mézízű csókért megvett minden mást is, és én cserébe iszonyatosan odaégettem az ebédjét.  
Maga volt a boldogság az első légyottunk, de utána is valamennyi. Édes volt az izgalom, édes a bűn, és persze, mint már mondtam, a csókja is édes volt. Ránk köszöntött az ősz, majd a tél is lassan, mi mégis úgy éreztük, ez még mindig a tavasz.  
Ám a tavaszi fagy sem váratott magára. Az én gyönyörű kedvesem túl sok időt töltött velem, s túl keveset a könyvei felett, akik - mint minden féltékeny szerető - hamar kegyetlen bosszút álltak. Giacomo-t kicsapták az egyetemről, s hogy a tetejébe a társai is megtanulhassák a kemény leckét, azonnali hatállyal haza is zavarták Velencébe. Egy hetünk maradt egymással, és a szívem majdnem megszakadt.  
- Gyere velem - suttogta a fülembe, amikor már nem sírtam olyan keservesen. - Hagyd itt a férjedet, hagyd itt Párizst! Anyám még örülne is, hogy diploma helyett asszonnyal térek haza!  
Nem sokat gondolkodtam. Nem volt min. Még aznap este megbeszéltük, hogy a Bolondok napján elszökök vele.  
Egyszerű tervünk kitalálásánál már csak a megvalósítása volt egyszerűbb.

Némán búcsúztam el az utcáktól és a terektől, melyeken végighaladtam, és amelyeket nem szándékoztam többé látni. Szorosabbra húztam magamon a kendőmet, ahogy a déli kapu felé sétáltam, és csak reméltem, Giacomo tényleg hozott magával valami melegebb öltözetet is az útra. Halványan elmosolyodtam, amikor felrémlett az ígéret, mely szerint fiúruhában fog Velencébe szöktetni.   
Kellemes képzetemet azonban nem volt időm alaposan kiélvezni, az egyik sarok mögül éktelen csörömpöléssel három katona vágódott elém. Belém.  
- Nem láttál erre futni egy mocskos kis csavargót? - kérdezte az egyik zihálva.   
- Arra ment - intettem találomra magam mögé egy sikátorra. Na nehogy még én segítsek nekik.  
A sajgó karomat masszírozva néztem utánuk, ahogy eltűntek, majd folytattam sétámat a városkapu felé. Alig tettem meg pár lépést, amikor a szemem sarkából megpillantottam a szökevényt. Egy ócska, keréktelen szekér mögött kucorgott felhúzott lábakkal és fájdalmas arccal. A tekintetünk összetalálkozott, és én önkéntelenül is hátralestem, nem fordultak-e vissza a katonák.  
- Segíts! - tátogta felém némán.  
Semmi kedvem nem volt jobban beleavatkozni az ügybe, mint amennyire már megtettem. Nem akartam semmit tenni érte, hogy aztán együtt csukjanak le vele. Mégis, olyan félelem volt a szemében és olyan rosszul éreztem magam a kérlelő tekintetétől, hogy még egy hátrapillantás után lekuporodtam hozzá.  
- Segíts kijutnom a kapun! - suttogta rekedten, és ahogy ott guggoltam mellette, láttam, gyereket vár, és nem is lehet olyan sok hátra a szülésig.  
- Én…  
- Kérlek! Ha elkapnak, felakasztanak! - ragadta meg a kezemet olyan erővel, hogy azt hittem, menten összeroppannak az ujjaim. - Csak támogass ki a kapun, nem fognak megállítani, ha együtt vagyunk!  
Ezt nem bírtam elképzelni. Pontosan tudtam, hogy én majd úgy sétálok ki a városból, ahogy csak akarok, hiszen az őröknek semmi okuk nem lenne megállítani, de egészen biztos lehettem benne, hogy én is kötéllel a nyakamban végzem, ha a cigánylány igazat mondott, és tényleg halálra ítélik érte, bármit is követett el.  
- Hozok inkább segítséget… - nyögtem. Nem tűnt különösebben nehéznek pár percen belül kerítenem valakit az övéi közül.  
- Nem lehet! - ingatta a fejét kétségbeesetten. - Minket megállítanának és elkapnának. Téged nem!  
- De…  
- Megfizetem! - kapta le az egyik karperecét és nyújtotta felém. Ettől persze nem tűnt kevésbé fenyegetőnek a nyaklánc, amire szert tehetnék, ha lebukunk, de egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam az ajánlaton. Aranynak látszott.  
- Mégis hogy gondolod? - kérdeztem bizonytalanul.  
- Csak támogass, a többit én elintézem - kezdett el feltápászkodni, mintha máris rábólintottam volna. - Csak a kapun juttass ki. Menni fog!  
Nagyon nehézkesen mozgott, tényleg nem lehetett már túl sok ideje a babával. Bizonytalanul karoltam bele, de ő elhessegette a kezemet, és átkarolta a derekamat.  
- Gyerünk - adta ki az utasítást, és indult el.  
Nem tudtam volna egészen pontosan megmondani, ki támogatott kit. Az ijedtségtől ólomnehéznek éreztem a lábaimat, hidegnek a kezeimet és zavaróan könnyűnek a fejemet. Minden lépéssel, amit a kapu felé tettünk, egyre rosszabbul éreztem magam, így arra nem is számítottam, hogy amikor az egyik őr összevont szemöldökkel mozdul felénk, a hideg verejték mellett a hidegvér is elönt.  
- Bármelyik percben nagynéni lehetek! Csak érjünk haza addig! - vigyorogtam szélesen, ahogy a mellettem csoszogó lány teljesen a nyakamba, a kendőmbe és a hajamba rejtette az arcát.  
Soha életemben nem láttam még férfit, aki ne húzódott volna hátra abban a pillanatban, amikor a szülés, vagy az azt kísérő tünetek kerülnek szóba, és ez alól városunk büszke őrzője sem volt kivétel. Halk mormogással és kézlegyintéssel tudatta velünk, hogy tűnjünk el a szeme elől, de azonnal.  
- Te aztán szemrebbenés nélkül hazudsz - suttogta mosolygó hangon a lány, ahogy már tisztes távolba kerültünk a kaputól. Gyakorlat teszi a mestert: fél év alatt nem válaszoltam kétszer ugyanazt a "hol jártál?"-ra.   
A városfalon kívül a házak ugyan alacsonyabbak, de az utcák ugyanolyan keskenyek. Amint lehetett, befordultunk az első sarkon. Mindketten jólesően ültünk le egy percre a fal mellett. A szívem még mindig a torkomban dobogott, és éreztem, hogy az arcom is tűz forró a nagy izgalomtól.  
- Tessék - nyomta a kezembe a szolgálataimért felajánlott karperecet a lány. - És köszönöm.  
- Szívesen - mormoltam, miközben az ékszert nézegettem. Nem sokszor volt a kezemben ilyen finom dolog, azonnal fel is próbáltam.  
- Ha segítség kell, az enyéim közül bárkinek csak mondd meg, hogy Élodie Trouillefou barátja vagy.  
- Hát… köszönöm, de arra nem lesz módom. Hacsak nem váltják elég jó áron a nevedet Velencében is - mosolyogtam. Az ijedtség elmúltával kezdtem ismét remekül érezni magamat. Büszkeséggel töltött el, hogy ilyen ügyes vagyok és önzetlen, hisz lám, ismeretlen nőket és gyermekeiket mentem meg a biztos haláltól.  
- Nem látszol velenceinek - mért végig Élodie.   
- Még csak _leszek _velencei - pörgettem a csuklóm körül a karperecet szórakozottan. - A kedvesem onnan jött, és most elvisz magával.  
- Sok szerencsét! - bólintott rá.  
- Köszönjük. Megyek is. Hazajutsz rendben? - kérdeztem feltápászkodva.   
- Remélem - állt fel Élodie is lassan.   
Annyira tetszett jónak és kedvesnek lennem, hogy nem bírtam megállni, meg kellett kérdeznem:  
- Merre mész? Egy darabon még segíthetek…   
Furcsa módon mintha ezúttal ő habozott volna, ám úgy látszott, a hosszas mérlegelés után úgy döntött, elfogadja az ajánlatomat.  
- A híd felé - felelt.  
- Remek! Addig elmegyek veled - nyújtottam felé a karomat.  
- Nem akarlak feltartani. Velence vár! - ingatta a fejét.  
- És megvár. Nem lenne jó, ha egy ekkora szökési bravúr után a semmi közepén érne valami baj.  
- Hát… végülis úgyis elmész… - mondta, és bár nem tudtam, mennyiben befolyásolja ez a döntését, kissé megkönnyebbültem, hogy nem kell teljesen magára hagynom.  
Úgy látszott, nem csak nekem adott erőt a félelem, amikor szükség volt rá. El nem tudtam képzelni, hogy a lány, aki most a segítségemmel is alig tudott rendesen járni, hogy menekülhetett el nem is olyan régen az őt üldöző katonák elől. Nagyon lassan és nagyon nehézkesen érkeztünk el a fenséges kőhídhoz, ahol Élodie ismét megállt pár percre. Egyre rosszabbul festett.  
- Merre? - kérdeztem a hídra érve.  
- Egyenesen - intett a fejével a közeli domb felé, amelyen a régi temető húzódott.  
Párizsban mindenki tudja, tudtam én is, hogy a temetőkben nem a halottaktól kell félni. Ahogy beléptünk a faragott sírkövek közé, mégis megmagyarázhatatlan szorongást kezdtem érezni. A nap hidegen sütött, mégsem ért el minden zugot, ahonnan a túlvilágról átszökött démonok, vagy a ránk leselkedő gyilkosok rejtőzhettek volna, és ez nyugtalanított.  
- Itt jó lesz - állt meg Élodie.  
Körülnézve semmi különöset nem láttam, de nem akartam kötekedni. Ha neki pont itt jó, hát pont itt jó nekem is. Hallottam pletykákat róla, hogy a cigányok hidegebb teleken régi kriptákban húzzák meg magukat, de úgy döntöttem, jóság ide, jóság oda, nem várom meg, amíg az otthonába invitál.  
- Nos, akkor minden jót - búcsúztam.  
- Neked is - ölelt meg futólag, mielőtt otthagytam, és még sokáig éreztem a hátamban a tekintetét.  
Magam előtt összefont karral, leszegett fejjel vágtam át a temetőn. Amíg Élodie belém karolt, azzal nyugtattam magamat, ha valaki van is itt, őt nem bántaná, de így, egyedül már nem voltam olyan biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet volt ennyire kedvesnek lennem és házig hoznom. Azzal vigasztaltam magam, hogy ezen az úton jóval gyorsabban érek majd a fogadóhoz és Giacomo-hoz, mintha megkerültem volna az egészet, ahogy előzőleg elterveztem.  
Sikoltani sem volt időm, ahogy az egyik hatalmas sírkő mögül valaki mögém lépett, befogta a számat és magával rántott. Nem kérte a pénzemet, vagy az életemet, ahogy illett volna, egyszerűen elkezdett egyre távolabb vonszolni a temető kapujától, így kezdtem attól félni, nem úszom meg egy rablással és néhány karcolással. Minden erőmmel küzdöttem ellene, de jóval nagyobb volt nálam, a kezén pedig vastag kesztyűt viselt, ami a harapásomtól is megvédte. Annyira lefoglalt a szabadulás, hogy észre sem vettem, ahogy kinyitotta az egyik kriptát és belökött a sötétségbe. Ahelyett azonban, hogy odabenn a földre estem volna, valaki elkapott, és legalább olyan erősen fogta a karomat, mint az előző támadóm, aki behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, teljes sötétségbe zárva mindannyiunkat, akárhányan is lehettünk.  
- Hogy kerülsz ide? - kérdezte a hirtelen felgyulladó fáklyák fényénél, aki eredetileg idehurcolt.  
- Élodietrouillefou! - hadartam, hiszen azonnal láttam rajtuk, hogy ha Élodie neve valakire, hát rájuk kell, hogy hasson.  
- Micsoda? - lépett közelebb hozzám összevont szemöldökkel, aki elkapott.  
- Élodie Trouillefou! 151; hozott ide! Segítettem neki kijutni a városból!  
Abból, ahogy a társai tekintetét kereste, tudtam, hogy egy kicsivel jobb a helyzetem, mint egy pillanattal előtte, de abból, ahogy a mögöttem álló fogva tartott, azt is tudtam, hogy örülnöm még korai lenne.  
- Élodie nem hozna a nyakunkra senkit! - mordult fel az egyikük, akiből csak a kezében tartott tőrt láttam.  
- Szüksége volt a segítségre! Jött a gyerek, nem tudott járni se!  
- Azt mondod, idáig kísérted?  
- AZT!   
- Véletlenül sem _követted? _  
- Nem!  
- Akkor sem jöhetett volna ide! - vágott közbe az egyik mögöttem álló férfi dühösen.   
- Ha Élodie-nak tényleg segítségre volt szüksége…  
- Akkor sem! Elég csak a szomszédainak elpletykálnia, hol járt, és a nyakunkra hozza a katonákat!  
- Nem mondom el senkinek! - kiáltottam, ám mielőtt kifejthettem volna, hogy éjjelre én már milyen messze járok Párizstól és annak minden katonájától, a karjaimat fogó kezek egyike a számra tapadt.  
- Nem engedhetjük el.  
- Nem tudom…  
- Vigyük le, döntsön Clopin!  
- Legyen.  
Nem kérdezték, nekem megfelel-e ez így, csak valami rongyot tömködtek a számba, összekötötték a kezemet, majd, aki eddig a karomat tartotta fogva, feldobott a vállára és elindult velem a kripta belseje felé. Rugdosódtam, és próbáltam forgolódni, hátha sikerül mégis kiszabadulnom valahogy, ám csak azt értem el vele, hogy a hordárom ledobott a földre, elővett egy hatalmas kést, és a torkomnak nyomta.  
- Lépcsőn fogunk menni. Ha kapálódzol, és miattad leesünk, mindketten kitörjük a nyakunkat. De ha nem, akkor sem fog tetszeni, amit kapsz érte odalenn. Úgyhogy maradjál nyugton, megértetted?   
Bólintanom kellett volna, de a kés miatt csak a szememmel intettem, hogy felhagyok a hiábavaló küzdelemmel. A kés visszakerült a tokjába, én a férfi vállára, és elindultunk.   
Keskeny, meredek lépcső vezetett a mélybe. Próbáltam olyan mozdulatlan maradni, amennyire csak tudtam, látva, milyen simára kopottak a fokok, de úgy éreztem, az engem cipelő férfi viszonylag biztos léptekkel ereszkedik lefelé rajta, nem kell attól rettegnem, hogy meg talál csúszni. Ennek ellenére örültem, amikor vége szakadt a hosszú lépcsősornak. Egy pillanatra.  
A fáklyák imbolygó fényénél láttam, hogy a hatalmas terem, ahová érkeztünk, alulról zöldes, poshadt vízzel, falai mentén pedig mindenféle állapotú emberi maradványokkal van tele. Kísérőimet szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta a dolog, én viszont úgy éreztem, minden lelki erőmre szükségem lesz, hogy ne kezdjek el ismét vergődni, és ne érjem el, hogy itt ledobjanak.  
- Csak mi vagyunk! - hallottam valahonnan a menet elejéről, és ahogy elmentünk mellettük, meg is pillantottam a két őrszemet, akik a falak mentén felhalmozott csontok között ücsörögtek, mintha maguk is halottak lennének.  
Zavartalanul haladtunk tovább a szűkös folyosón, és lassan fényt kezdtem felfedezni a falakon, fényt, ami nem a mi fáklyáinktól származott. Nem is olyan soká pedig újabb terembe érkeztünk. Ismét lépcső következett, ám ez szélesebb volt, mint amin először leereszkedtünk.  
- Clopin? - kérdezte a férfi, aki elkapott odafönn.  
- Majd holnap reggel! Mit hoztatok? - gyűlt körénk egyre több ember.  
- Armel fogta odafönn - igazított rajtam a hordárom, mintha liszteszsák lennék. Számban a ronggyal nem igazán tudtam ez ellen tiltakozni, de emlékezve a késre, ami ott lógott az övén, nem is akartam.  
- Élodie? - folytatta a kérdezősködést Armel.  
- Nem láttuk…  
Meg akartam próbálni a számban levő rongyon át közölni velük, hogy akkor nézzék meg jobban, de Armel megelőzött:   
- Még valamelyik folyosón lehet. Marcel, Léon, menjetek, keressétek meg. És valaki szóljon Tristannak, hogy a felesége szül.  
Ha eddig nem jöttem volna rá, most megbizonyosodhattam, hogy Armel szava bizony számít; két férfi futott el mellettünk, és a hangokból ítélve legalább féltucatnyian siettek előkeríteni a leendő apát is.  
- Mi legyen a nővel? - kérdezte valaki a tömegből.   
- Majd Clopin eldönti. Addig zárjátok be.   
Némi tanácskozás után sikerült eldönteniük, hogy legjobb helyem a gabona közt lesz, bár én a legkevésbé sem osztottam e nézetüket. A helység kicsi volt, sötét, levegőtlen, és meg voltam róla győződve, hogy _valami _szaladgál a zsákok közt a sötétben. Ez azonban csupán egy része volt mérhetetlen kínjaimnak. Sajgott a karom és a vállam is, mert nem akarták kioldozni a hátra kötött kezeimet. Száraz volt a szám, mert az esetleges kiabálásomra sem volt senki kíváncsi, így benne hagyták a rongyot. Elgémberedett a lábam, mert nem nagyon tudtam elmozdulni abból a pózból, amiben leültettek az egyik zsák mellé. Féltem több mindentől is. Eleinte csak az életemért és a testi épségemért aggódtam, hiszen többen is megjegyezték a körém sereglett tömegből, hogy "függő ügy" vagyok, illetve hogy remélik, Clopin mihamarabb hazatalál, mert már nekik is kijárna egy kis szórakozás. Aztán ahogy eltelt néhány óra, és még mindig életben, két lábbal a földön voltam, feléledt bennem a remény, hogy talán kijutok innen élve. Meggyőztem magam, hogy megmentettem közülük egy terhes asszonyt, ezek után igazán nem lenne szép tőlük bántani engem, tehát minden bizonnyal megfenyegetnek és megátkoznak ötször, hogy ha bárkinek elmondom, amit láttam, megkeresnek és megölnek, aztán utamra engednek. Viszont amikor már teljes mértékben hittem ebben, elkezdtem aggódni azért, mit lesz velem, ha kiszabadulok. Giacomo biztosan vár rám reggelig. Sőt, délig is. Talán még estig is… Így tehát nem csak fogvatartóim bíztak Clopin mihamarabbi jövetelében, én is reméltem, bármit csinál is éppen, eldobja, de azonnal, és jön döntést hozni.

Nem tudom, meddig ültem ott a saját gondolataim és a gabona között, de amikor nyílt az ajtó, be kellett csuknom a szemem a hirtelen támadt világosságtól. Sűrűn pislogva állapítottam meg, hogy Armel az, aki talpra segít, és elindít az ajtó felé.   
Sokkal többen voltak odakinn, mint amire emlékeztem, de lehet, hogy most, hogy a saját lábaimon voltam, jobban átláttam a teret. Ugyanabból a kőből épült a csarnok, mint Párizsban minden más is, ám a szürkeség csak imitt-amott kandikált ki az egymás mellett csüngő színes kelmék közül. Körben, a falak mentén sátrak és kocsik sorakoztak, tágas főteret hagyva középen, mint valami faluban. Ahol azonban a templomnak kellett volna állnia, kiemelt helyen, egész más vonzotta a tekintetemet: hatalmas, fából ácsolt színpad, ami jól láthatóan egyben vesztőhelyként is szolgált. Cseppet sem bíztatott, hogy a tömeg pont abba az irányba nyitott nekem utat…  
Hátra kötött kézzel nem volt egyszerű felevickélnem a színpad oldalának támasztott inkább létrán, mint lépcsőn, de csak sikerült. Odafentről még nagyobbnak látszott a tömeg, de legalább már egységes alapzajként hallottam, amit maguk közt beszélgettek, és nem kaptam el egyetlen baljós szófoszlányt sem.  
- Kezdjük a jó hírrel! - kiáltotta valaki a hátam mögül, még szinte a létráról. Hátrafordultam megnézni, ki ijesztett halálra, de a férfi olyan gyorsan lépett el mellettem és ment a színpad elülső széléhez, hogy igazából csak a hátát és a tarkóját volt lehetőségem megnézni.  
- Élodie jól van, az unokaöcsém pedig úgy döntött, egy darabig még nem tisztel meg bennünket jelenlétével, marad, ahol eddig, odabenn! Lehet még készülni a tiszteletlátogatásokra és a születésnapi ajándékokra, köszönjük szépen - szavalta teli torokból, széttárt karokkal, fel-alá járkálva a színpadon. A tömeg tapsolt és éljenzett egy keveset, amit a szónok mély meghajlással és leemelt kalappal köszönt meg.  
- Viszont - emelte fel ismét a hangját, és tette vissza a kalapját - ez nem minden! Vendégünk van! - intett felém félig hátrafordulva, szélesen mosolyogva.  
- Hívatlan ugyan, de vendég! - sétált közelebb hozzám, majd a vállamat átkarolva előreterelt a színpad elejére. - Bizonyára többen észrevettétek, hogy már tegnap délután óta élvezi a vendégszeretetünket…  
Ezt hallva összerezzentem. Ha tegnap délutánként emlegeti, amikor ide hoztak, egy egész éjszaka telt el legalább, és még ki tudja, mennyi…  
- Én, személy szerint nagyon szeretném, ha nálunk lógatná még a lábát egy darabig, mert igazán ritkán adatik meg ilyen kellemes hölgyeket a köreinkben tudnunk!  
Szavait ezúttal vegyes érzelmekkel fogadták odalenn: voltak, akik nevetve tapsoltak a szófordulaton, ám a nők többsége hangosan kérte ki magának a nyilvánvaló sértést.   
- Mit szól, hölgyem, velünk marad még egy kicsit? - hajolt hozzám bizalmaskodva, és szélesen mosolyogva lökte meg a tarkómat az eddig a vállamon nyugtatott kezével, amitől kénytelen voltam rábólintani az ajánlatra.  
- Remek! - kiáltotta el magát visszafordulva közönségünk felé. - Mindenki hallotta, a hölgy marad!  
- Dehogy maradok! - tiltakoztam, ám ebből természetesen igen kevés hallatszott, így csak annyival jelezhettem nemtetszésemet, hogy megpróbáltam kifordulni a még mindig rám nehezedő kar alól.  
- Oh, ezer bocsánat - nevetett fel, saját homlokára csapva, majd mögém lépett, és meglepetésemre elkezdte kioldani a rongyomat tartó csomót. - Ha már úgy döntött, a Csodák Udvarában időzik, igazán örülnénk, ha elárulná a kedves nevét.  
Eszemben sem volt válaszolni, de azért örültem, hogy megszabadított legalább ettől a kellemetlenségtől.   
- Nem értettem kristály tisztán… - fogta meg mindkét vállamat, és nyújtotta előre a nyakát, hogy az arcunk egy vonalban legyen.  
Élesen elkaptam a fejemet a másik irányba, és egy szót se szóltam.  
- Egy szegény, szegény, néma lányt tartottál egész éjjel ronggyal a szájában, Armel? - kiáltott le a tömegbe, majd általános derültség közepette visszafordult hozzám, elgondolkozva végigmért, és minden eddiginél hangosabban de főleg tagoltabban szólt: - _Ör-ven-dek a sze-ren-csé-nek, Clo-pin Troui-lle-fou! És ma-gács-ka? _  
- Immáron félig _sü-ket! _- sziszegtem az arcába ingerülten.  
- De legalább nem néma! - vidult fel Clopin arca. - Akár a nevét is elárulhatná…   
- Semmi köze hozzá.  
- Dehogyis nincs! Vendégül látom a birodalmamban, az a legkevesebb, hogy tudjam, hogy szólítsam! - erősködött.  
- Nem kérek a vendéglátásából, és akkor a nevemet sem kell megmondanom.  
- Ne tiporjon a lelkembe! Még hogy nem kér… Amikor ilyen szívesen látjuk… - sóhajtotta Clopin, majd egy pillanatra a vállamhoz érintette a homlokát. Megpróbáltam lerázni magamról, de mire megtehettem volna, amúgy is felkapta a fejét és úgy szólalt meg ismét. - Van egy ajánlatom! Kikötöm a kezeit is, cserébe elárulja nekem a nevét!  
Ez volt mindezeddig a legjobb ajánlat, amit tőle kaptam, így ezúttal magamtól bólintottam rá. Szélesen elvigyorodott, és kicsomózta a köteleimet. Ahogy végre leengedhettem a karomat, nem tudtam, a vállam, a könyököm, vagy a csuklóm fáj-e jobban, így a kézfejemet kezdtem el masszírozni, ahogy visszaáramlott belé a vér.  
- Tehát a neve…? - hajolt közelebb hozzám, és még a kalapját az arcunk elé is kapta, mintha hatalmas titkot készülnék elárulni.  
Elhúztam a számat, de tartottam magam a megállapodásunkhoz, akármilyen gyerekes volt is.  
- Marianne.  
- MARIANNE! - visszhangozta Clopin torka szakadtából, mire a tömeg ismét megéljenezte a zsenialitását.   
Engem jobban lekötött az újraéledt vérkeringésem, mint a kicsinyes csipkelődése, de hamarosan olyan témára tért, ami már jobban felkeltette az érdeklődésemet.  
- Nos, tudjuk immár a nevét, de nem tudjuk, hol fogjuk elszállásolni. Van esetleg valaki, aki…  
- Nem kell elszállásolnia senkinek, mert nem maradok - jelentettem ki.  
- Ugyan már, nem probléma, van helyünk bőven! - tárta szét a karját.  
- Akkor sem, köszönöm. Nem kell attól tartaniuk, hogy bárkinek elárulom a titkukat, valaki kísérjen fel a felszínre, és már itt sem vagyok, többet nem is hallanak felőlem.  
- Innen csak egyféleképp megy felfelé - támaszkodott karba tett kézzel az akasztófának Clopin, tekintetével a felettem lógó kötélre mutatva. Majd az eddigi legkomolyabb hangján, és csak halványan mosolyogva folytatta. - Ma üzletelős kedvemben talál. Megmentette a húgomat és a gyermeke életét, amiért hálából megkímélem a magáét. El nem mehet, de élhet köztünk kedvére. És elhiheti, jobban jár, ha most fogadja el az ajánlatot, mert ennél már csak rosszabbat kaphat… - nyújtotta felém az egyik kezét.   
Elfutnom nem lehetett, alkudni pedig nyilvánvalóan szintén nem tudtam volna. Be kellett látnom, hogy tényleg igazat mond, és ennél már csak rosszabbul jöhetek ki a dologból, ha még sokat bizonytalankodok. Elfogadtam hát a kinyújtott jobbját, és erőtlenül ráztam meg. Majd kijutok egy kicsit később…  
- Jól döntött! - vigyorodott el ismét Clopin, majd a magasba emelte a kezemet, és a tömeg felé fordított. - Tehát akkor ki akarja elszállásolni a vendégünket?   
Mondanom sem kell, nem tülekedtek értem.  
- Sehol senki? Semmi vendégszeretet? Semmi jómodor? - tette csípőre a szabad kezét Clopin, az enyémet jobbjával még mindig magasan tartva. - Hát legyen. Ez esetben be kell érnie azzal, amit én nyújtani tudok - jelentette ki egy ezúttal lényegesen mérsékeltebb főhajtás mellett. - Csak ön után - engedte el végre a kezemet és intett a létra felé, majd még egyszer a tömeg felé fordult, és ahogy én elindultam, hogy lemásszak a színpadról, elkiáltotta magát, hogy ennyi volt, mindenkinek további szép napot.  
A létra utolsó fokain jártam már, amikor a lenn várakozó Armel felnyújtotta a kezét, hogy lesegítsen. Mivel nem akartam a helyzetemet egy bokaficammal tovább rontani, elfogadtam a gesztust. Mire Clopin leugrott a színpadról közénk, ismét a csuklómat dörzsölgethettem kedvemre.  
- Erre parancsoljon! - mutatta az utat Clopin a nem messze álló sátrak és kocsik felé.   
Hezitáltam egy kicsit, de követtem. Ahogy vége lett a látványosságnak, a tömeg el is oszlott, mindenki ment a dolgára, így ketten maradtunk hallótávolságon belül.  
- Én… Én tudom, hogy nem engedhet el… mert hogy bárkinek elmondhatom odafenn, hogy talál ide…  
- Pontosan - bólintott nagyot Clopin, ahogy mellettem lépkedett, néha a kezével mutatva, hol forduljunk be egy-egy sátor mellett.  
- Mégis… most… most nem figyel senki. Ha… Khm… mondjuk… tegyük fel, nem venné észre, hogy lemaradtam… kitalálok egyedül is.  
- Azt erősen kétlem - mosolygott. - És különben is megmondtam; nem mehet el.  
- Kérem! - léptem elé. - Én nem maradhatok itt! A kisfiam csak hat hónapos, mit csinál majd nélkülem?  
Clopin hangosan nevetett fel, ahogy megállt felettem.  
- Élodie mondta, hogy egész ügyesen hazudik! - tette karba a kezét. - És mielőtt a haldokló édesanyja is szóba kerülne, megsúgom, a szeretőjéről is tudok, akivel Velencébe szökne.  
Leforrázva néztem fel rá, de közel nem voltam rá kész, hogy feladjam.  
- Akkor tudhatja, hogy eszem ágában nincs visszamenni a városba. Új élet vár, kisebb gondom is nagyobb annál, mint hogy beköpjem magukat.  
- Igazán megható, de a válaszom nem. Itt marad, és nem megy sehová. Sajnálom az új életét meg a szeretőjét, de akkor sem. Ha nagyon akarja, üzenjen neki valami szépet arról, hogy a férje mellett a helye, vagy hogy nem tud elszakadni Párizstól - vonta meg a vállát. - Esetleg mondja, hogy egy harmadik férfi ejtette rabul. Azzal, ha úgy vesszük, még hazudnia sem kéne!  
Lett volna kedvem letörölni a pimasz mosolyát, de csak én is összefontam magam előtt a karjaimat. Néhány pillanatnyi hallgatás után, amit ő szakadatlan vigyorgással, én pedig újabb meggyőző érvek utáni keresgéléssel töltöttem, ismét elindultunk. Szinte a kör legszélén állt meg egy nagy, tarka sátor előtt.  
- Íme! - mutatott fel rá büszkén. - Az otthona!  
- Ha azt hiszi, _egy sátorban _fogok lakni…  
- Nagyon szívesen osztanám meg magácskával szerény hajlékomat, de ki kell ábrándítanom, a húgom fogja elszállásolni, ha már volt olyan kedves, és mindkettőnket ilyen helyzetbe hozta.  
Nem imponált különösebben, hogy én lettem a büntetés Élodie meggondolatlanságáért, de kicsit megnyugtatott, hogy így alakult. Belülről sokkal kisebbnek tűnt a sátor, mint odakintről. Talán, mert három gyerek is szaladgált benne. Élodie-t ismertem egyedül a kis családból - Clopin betessékelt az ajtón, köszönt a húgának, megpörgette a gyerekeket a levegőben párszor, és ment is -, ő mutatott be mindenkinek. A két nagyobb fiú, Denis és Théo elbújt az anyja szoknyája mögött, ám a legkisebb, Philippe, tett felém néhány totyogó lépést, mielőtt orra bukott volna a saját lábában. Legutoljára, órákkal később ismertem meg Élodie férjét, Tristant, aki amikor Élodie a kicsiket zavarta el kezet mosni a vacsorához, félrevont, és mindkét kezemet a kezébe véve megköszönte, hogy segítettem a feleségén.  
- Ugyan. Elhiheted, többet nem csinálok ilyet… - húztam el kissé a számat.  
- Ezt valahogy megértem - bólogatott. - Ne keseredj el. Clopin most biztos nem engedhet el, de… de talán megenyhül. Sok emberért vállal felelősséget, sokan bíznak benne. Nem szívtelen, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kitalál valamit, ami nekünk is, neked is jó.  
Hittem is, meg nem is, hogy ez valaha bekövetkezhet, de egy kicsit jobban éreztem magam.  
Így, hogy hatodikként én is beköltöztem a sátorba, át kellett szervezni egy kissé a bent lakók életét, de mire beesteledett (bár semmi nem látszott ebből, hiszen a föld alatt voltunk, az itt lakók mégis ösztönösen tudták, milyen napszak van), sikerült nekem is helyet szorítaniuk. Nagyon sokáig feküdtem és hallgatóztam. Eleinte csak azt, ahogy a kicsik, és Élodie-ék szép lassan álomba merülnek, majd ahogy odakinn is halkul az élet, jelezvén, mindenki nyugovóra tér.  
Óvatosan keltem fel a helyemről és lopakodtam a sátor bejárata felé. Vissza se néztem, nehogy pont az a pillanatnyi veszteglés hiúsítsa meg a tervemet, csak kisurrantam. Sötétebb volt, mint nappal, hiszen kevesebb tűz égett a sátrak és kocsik előtt, de azért félve osontam a fal mentén arra, amerre a kijáratot sejtettem. Nagyon figyeltem, fel ne rúgjak semmit, különösen ne egy sátor tartókötelét, így lassan haladtam csak. A színpad mögött mertem futni pár lépést, így mire a lépcsőhöz értem, már nem csak az idegességtől kapkodtam a levegőt. Ahogy pedig a lépcsőt is megmásztam, már zihálva indultam el a folyosón.  
- Clopin tudta, hogy meg fogod próbálni - szólt ki valaki a sötétből. Ahogy odakaptam a fejem, vettem észre, hogy ugyanaz a hatalmas darab férfi ül ott, aki volt szíves előző nap a vállán lehozni engem ide.   
- Ugyan. Sétáltam csak - feleltem, és elkezdtem visszahátrálni a lépcső felé.   
- Az jó. Mert azt mondta, ha szöknél, a hajadnál fogva rángassalak el hozzá, és onnantól kezdve az ágya lábához kötözve fog tartani.  
Mérgemben csak fújtatni tudtam egyet, majd szinte futva indultam vissza Élodie-ék sátrába, miközben magamban megfogadtam, hogy kiderítem, melyik Clopiné, és rágyújtom, amikor alszik.

Valóban új életem kezdődött másnap, ha nem is olyan, mint amilyet elterveztem. Reggeli után Élodie körbevezetett a Csodák Udvarában, és meg kellett állapítanom, jártam én már Párizsnak szakadtabb kerületében is. Elsétáltunk a kúthoz, amely ugyan elég messze volt a főtértől, folyamatosan vízzel látta el az embereket, sőt, akadt néhány szekér is, amelyről tulajdonosai élelmiszereket, de még ruhaneműt, sőt, különféle használati tárgyakat is árultak. Tényleg úgy érezhettem, mintha valami nyüzsgő faluba csöppentem volna.  
Élodie mindent megtett, hogy a helyzetemen, és ezzel a saját lelkiismeretén is könnyítsen.  
- Meglásd, azért nem olyan rossz itt. Sőt. Amióta az eszemet, tudom, itt élek, és boldog vagyok! - ült le mellém ebéd után, amikor a kicsik elaludtak.  
- Persze… - bólogattam. A sátor ugyan messze volt a bejárattól, azért ráláttam a lépcsőre, ami a felszínre vezetett.  
- Mutasd a kezed! - szólalt meg Élodie hosszas hallgatás után.  
- Minek?  
- Én vagyok a legjobb jósnő, aki valaha a Csodák Udvarának köveit taposta. Mindjárt megtudjuk, hogy jutsz ki!  
- Hát… nem akarlak megbántani, de… de én ebben nem nagyon hiszek…  
- Az tök mindegy.  
Lemondó sóhajjal nyújtottam felé a tenyeremet. Hosszú percekig forgatta a kezemet, hümmögve nézegette, rajzolta végig az ujjaival a vonalakat rajta.  
- Ez különös… - mormolta nagysokára.  
- Mi?  
- Mutasd a másikat! - kapott a másik kezem után. Odaadtam neki. Újabb percekig tanulmányozta a tenyeremet összevont szemöldökkel.  
- Ha nem boldogságot, gazdagságot és hosszú életet látsz benne, meg se mondd… - próbáltam könnyed hangon megszólalni. Semmi jót nem ígért a tekintete…  
- Ehm… - köszörülte meg a torkát Élodie. - Nem égetted meg a kezed valamikor?  
- Nem… - vontam meg a vállamat. - Nem hiszem… bár… egyszer régen megszaladt a kezemben a kötél, amikor a kútból húztam fel a vizet… Ha az számít…   
- Jól megszaladhatott. Hagynod kellett volna leesni, és nem megpróbálni megtartani - bólintott Élodie. - A bal kezed teljesen tönkre van menve, a jobb meg nagyon elmosódott. Nem sok értelme lenne belőle olvasnom…   
Megnéztem én is a tenyeremet. Nem láttam rajta semmi különöset, annak idején édesanyám rendesen odafigyelt rá, hogy szépen gyógyuljon, ne maradjon túl feltűnő heg. Kicsit több vonalkám volt, meg egy kicsit másfelé álltak, mint másoké, de ez soha életemben nem zavart. Persze a legkevésbé sem értettem a tenyérjósláshoz, így elhittem, hogy Élodie nem tud mit kezdeni vele.  
- De ne aggódj! - simította meg a karomat. - Látok egy jóképű fekete férfit a jövődben, aki élni-halni fog érted, amíg csak a világ világ! Ez, ha úgy vesszük, ígéret, hogy hamarosan kijutsz. Úgyhogy megyek is. Clopin nem bír ellenállni nekem, amikor a születendő unokaöccsére kérek valamit, csak most az egyszer, és csak most utoljára! - támaszkodott a vállamra, hogy fel tudjon állni.  
- Úgy legyen! - sóhajtottam halványan mosolyogva, ahogy elkacsázott a bátyja kocsija felé a hasát simogatva.  
Élodie tévedett. Clopin igenis ellen tudott állni a kérlelésének. Még sokadszori próbálkozásra is. De nem adta fel.  
Ahogy én sem. Egy nap sem telt úgy, hogy elmulasztottam volna a sétámat a lépcsők felé. Az sem tántorított el, hogy akárhányszor csak összeakadtam Clopinnel, láttam a mosolyán, hogy Rémy (aki valamiért megnyerte magának a feladatot, hogy ülhet a lépcső tetején és várhat a felbukkanásomra) beszámolt neki az előző esti "sétámról". Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb sikerrel járok. Nem hittem a tenyérjóslásban, de _tudtam, _hogy sikerrel járok. Akármilyen nehéz dolgom is legyen!  
- Csak kíváncsiságból kérdezem, nem akarom kipróbálni - guggoltam le Rémy mellé egy nap - mi történne, ha teljes erőmből elkezdenék futni kifelé?  
- Elkapnálak - jelentette ki félretéve a fadarabot, amit addig farigcsált.  
- De nagyon gyorsan futnék. Te meg itt ülnél, még fel is kellene állnod. Már messze járnék, mire utánam indulhatnál.  
- Akkor is elkapnálak - bólintott. Ráérősen tápászkodott fel. Elsétált pár lépést a folyosón, letette a fadarabot, majd visszajött hozzám. - Inkább ne fuss - szólt, majd szinte oda sem nézve vágta a kését a fába.  
- Ugye… ugye ezzel azt akartad megmutatni, hogy a lábamba dobnád? Nem hiszem, hogy Clopin örülne, ha megölnél, amikor csak vigyáznod kellett rám… - hebegtem.  
- A lábadra céloznék - hagyta rám.  
Kicsit csalódottan sétáltam vissza Élodie-ékhoz. Természetesen _ki akartam volna próbálni _a futást…

Úgy gondoltam, csak hasznomra lehet, így hagytam, hogy Élodie bevonjon a mindennapi életükbe, akármilyen nehezen ment is.  
Théo-val és Denis-vel például eleinte nem nagyon tudtam mit kezdeni. Hiába szólt rájuk Élodie, hiába kérte őket Tristan is többször, úgy tűnt, nem hajlandóak elfogadni, hogy én is ott vagyok. Napközben, amikor a többi gyerekkel játszottak, ez nem is zavart volna, ám esténként éreztem, hogy ahogy én gondban vagyok velük, úgy ők sem igazán tudnak hová tenni engem.  
Szerencsére Philippe túl kíváncsi volt hozzá, hogy zavarjam. 151; több időt is töltött velünk, nehezebben szakadt el Élodie-tól, hogy a társaival legyen. Kezdetben akárhányszor magamon éreztem a tekintetét és felé fordultam, elkapta a fejét, de egy idő után rájött, hogy hosszú percekig is bámulhatunk egymás szemébe, nem történik semmi. Sőt! Amennyire a testvérei kerültek, ha csak lehetett, ő annyira igyekezett a közelembe jutni.  
- Ha nem vigyázol, még a végén az anyósod leszek! - nevetett egyik nap Élodie, amikor Philippe összeszedte minden bátorságát, és nem csak neki kívánt jó éjt maszatos puszival, de nekem is.  
- Jól van, fiam - mosolygott Tristan büszkén, ahogy Philippe őt is megölelte lefekvés előtt. - Látom, ebben már most lekörözöd apádat!  
- Az nem dicsőség - jegyezte meg Clopin vigyorogva. - De vigyázz, Marianne, a fiú tényleg félig Trouillefou!  
Sokkal jobban szerettem volna, ha az unokaöccseihez hasonlóan Clopin is kerülget, vagy legalább hagyja, hogy én kerülgessem. A legtöbb este velünk evett: nem lévén épeszű nő a Csodák Udvarában, aki önként főzzön rá, ahogy Élodie mondta. Rettenetesen tudott zavarni, ahogy hozzám is kedvesen, viccelődve szól, mint mindenki máshoz. Ha éreztette volna velem, hogy nem tartozom ide, azt értettem volna, de ezzel a bánásmóddal nem tudtam megbékélni.  
- Azért valahogy csak összejött az a sok fél-Trouillefou! - húzta a férje kezét a hasára Élodie.  
- Véletlen. Puszta véletlen - jelentette ki Clopin komoly hangon.  
- Ránézek a véletleneinkre - csókolta homlokon Élodie-t Tristan, mielőtt felállt, hogy megnézze, ezúttal min visítoznak a fiúk, amikor már rég aludniuk kéne.  
Szerettem nézni Tristant és Élodie-t. Meglepő módon még féltékeny sem voltam soha a boldogságukra, pedig már az első náluk töltött estén tudtam, hogy a lehető legszebb közös életet élik és fogják élni, amíg világ ez a világ, és hogy nekem ilyenem sosem lesz, mert alkalmatlan vagyok rá. És mert nagyon kicsi a valószínűsége, hogy szülessen még egy Tristan nekem is. Fel sem foghattam, hogy lehetett egyáltalán Clopin legjobb barátja. Élodie elmesélte, hogy régen az ő csodaszép férje, meg Clopin sülve-főve együtt voltak. Már az apáik is legjobb barátok voltak, így a fiúk gyakorlatilag együtt nőttek fel. Nem volt balhé, amibe Clopin ne vitte volna bele Tristant, és nem volt szorult helyzet, amiből együtt ne tudták volna kivágni magukat. Egyet kivéve.  
Annyira jól egészítették ki egymást, hogy el sem lehetett képzelni, hogy ne együtt szórakoztassák Párizs népét mindenféle nyaktörő mutatványokkal. Élodie még csodálkozott is, hogy sosem hallottam a két fiúról, aki akár a tetők gerincén is cigánykereket vet, ha a publikumnak az tetszik. Egy nap aztán Tristan túl hamar ugrott, Clopin meg túl későn nyújtotta a kezét. Köszönhetően Élodie gondos ápolásának, meg nem mondtam volna, hogy Tristan valaha életében hetekig felülni nem bírt az ágyban, de ők soha többet nem léptek fel együtt. Clopin úgy döntött, inkább mesemondónak áll, Tristan pedig édesapja mellett újra visszatér az állatokhoz. 151; szerezte be azokat a jószágokat, amelyek a Csodák Udvarában az asztalra kerültek, de azokat is, amelyeket aztán különböző mutatványokra lehetett megtanítani. (Állítólag egyszer még egy kis majmot is kerített valahonnan, amely hetekig volt a Csodák Udvarának kedvence, mielőtt a gazdája jó pénzért eladta egy gazdag párizsi kereskedő lányának.)

Három hét telt el azóta, hogy a Csodák Udvarának vendége lettem, amikor Élodie különös kéréssel állt elő.  
- Tudod, biztos vagyok benne, hogy most kislány lesz - simogatta meg a hasát, miközben az ebédet készítettük ugyanúgy, mint az összes többi asszony, a sátor előtt ülve. - És neked köszönhetem, hogy megszülethet.  
Sosem voltam nagy tehetség a késsel, de most igazán rendesen beleszaladt a kezembe, még jobban tönkretéve az amúgy is olvashatatlan vonalaimat.  
- Hoztál már egyszer szerencsét neki, és Tristannal úgy gondoltuk, az lenne a legjobb, ha egész életében ilyen szerencsés maradna - folytatta, immár egyedül maradva a zöldség-pucolással. - Szeretnénk, ha lennél a keresztanyja.  
- Nem… miért nem valamelyik rokona? - kérdeztem a sebemmel babrálva.  
- Már majdnem minden rokonomnak szültem egy keresztgyereket, de ha valakinek hiányozna, várjon még kilenc hónapot! - mosolyodott el Élodie. - És mondtam, te szerencsét hozol ennek a babának.  
Hallgatólagosan beleegyeztem a dologba, és bíztam benne, hogy Élodie-nak lesz még annyi ideje hátra, hogy meggondolja ezt jobban. Végül három napja volt rá összesen.   
Egyik lábamról a másikra álltam, eleinte az ágy mellett, majd amikor a többi asszony kiküldött, a sátor előtt. Körülöttem Tristan rótta az ideges köröket, és a három gyerek ült megszeppenve. Néha egy-egy ismerős is csatlakozott egy rövid időre, sőt, egy bő órával azután, hogy Élodie igazán vajúdni kezdett, Clopin is felbukkant. Váltott néhány szót Tristannal, majd legnagyobb meglepetésemre hozzám lépett.  
- Pont neked való feladatot találtam! - közölte ugyanazzal a széles vigyorával, amivel általában a jóreggelteket dalolta el, ha meglátott.  
Épp tiltakozni akartam, hogy engem csak ne ugráltasson, egyik karjára felkapta a körülöttünk ténfergő Denis-t, a másikra pedig Théo-t, majd rám nézett, és kérte, hogy hozzam a kis Philippe-et. Nem várta meg, hogy ellenkezzek, hatalmas, ide-oda dülöngélő lépettek indult el, amit a két fiú nagyon élvezett. Felkaptam hát Philippe-et, és siettünk utánuk mi is. Csak a saját kocsijánál sikerült beérnem Clopint. Épp az ágyára dobta a két fiút, akik nevetve birkóztak össze rajta. Alig léptem fel én is a lépcsőkön az ajtóba, Philippe is ki akarta tépni magát a karomból, hogy csatlakozzon a testvéreihez, így inkább letettem, hadd menjen.  
- Senkinek nem kell, hogy láb alatt szaladgáljanak - lépett ki az ajtón Clopin mellém. - Itt jól ellesznek. Ami elöl maradt, törhet, de a ládámhoz ne engedd őket, ha egy mód van rá! - dőlt neki az ajtófélfának.  
- És te hol leszel? - kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel. Kicsit furcsálltam, hogy egyszerre bízza rám három unokaöccsét és minden földi vagyonát.  
- Megyek vissza Tristanhoz. A közhiedelemmel ellentétben, az apában is tartania kell valakinek a lelket. Még a negyedik körben is… - mosolygott, majd behajolt a kocsiba, és elkiáltotta magát. - Ne kergessétek a sírba Marianne-t, mert nem lesz, aki anyátoknak segítsen a baba körül!  
Aztán odébb is állt.  
Nagyon hosszú volt a délután a három fiúval, így miután végre egy kupacban eldőltek Clopin ágyán, és miután összeszedegettem a vacsoránk maradványait, én is melléjük helyezkedtem, elvettem a párnát, amit olyan előzékenyen meghagytak nekem, és hátamat a falnak döntve pihentem egy kicsit. Néha egy-egy asszony benézett hozzánk (gondolom, leellenőrizni, nem esett-e valami bajom a három kis démonnal összezárva), de mind azt mondták, még sehol a baba, majd ha lesz valami, szólnak.  
Már épp majdnem elaludtam, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és Clopin nézett be rajta, majd ahogy meglátta az alvókat, halkan be is jött.  
- Mi van? - néztem fel rá álmosan.   
- Kislány! - vigyorogta. A kezembe nyomta a fiúk szebbik ingjeit, amin pont aznap délelőtt dolgoztunk Élodie-val, majd lehajolt, és elkezdte felkelteni őket.   
- És milyen? - kérdeztem, ahogy én is feltápászkodtam.  
- Milyen lenne? Gyönyörű! - húzta ki magát büszkén. - Na, gyerünk, hétalvók! Megyünk megnézni a húgotokat!   
Denis és Théo nem szorult már segítségre az öltözködésben, csak néha kellett figyelmeztetni őket, hogy lehetőleg egy darabban vegyék fel az inget, így Clopin rám hagyta Philippe-et.  
- Indulás, egy órán belül mindenki meg akarja csodálni a húgotokat, és Marianne még nem csípte ki magát! - vezényelte, immáron az ünnepi - nagyon színes, hűdefess - öltözetében.   
Rengetegen állták körül Élodie-ék sátrát, de Clopin sarkában, aki teli torokból üvöltözte, hogy engedjék át, mert itt hozza a kislány bátyjait és keresztanyját, minden különösebb nehézség nélkül átjutottam én is. Ahogy a sátor szélénél lerakta a fiúkat, én is követtem a példáját, és a másik két testvére után küldtem Philippe-et, majd próbáltam eltávolodni a bejárattól, hogy mások is odaférjenek.   
- Hova-hova? - nyúlt utánam Clopin, amikor már majdnem beleolvadtam a tömegbe.  
- Öhm… nem akarok …   
- Zavarni? Te leszel a keresztanyja, az ég áldjon meg. Gyerünk befelé! Ölelgesd, csókolgasd, gügyögj neki! Gyerünk, gyerünk! - terelgetett be a fiúk után, majd szembe fordult a tömeggel, és a magasba emelte a karjait:  
- Ti meg mit lebzseltek itt? Hogy fogjuk rendesen megünnepelni az unokahúgomat, ha mindenki itt meresztgeti a szemét? Egy óra múlva lehet visszajönni elragadtatva megbámulni, de addig bőven van még mit készülődni a méltó köszöntésére!  
Érezhetően oszlott odakinn a tömeg, jóval nagyobb lett a csend a sátron belül is. Még egy-két asszony sürgölődött Élodie körül, ám ő már csak ült az ágyon, a kislánnyal a karjában, akit épp a bátyjai nézegettek vegyes érzelmekkel az arcukon.  
- Nem látom, hogy a keresztlányodat ölelgetnéd… - hozta rám a szívbajt Clopin mögém settenkedve, majd amikor még mindig nem mozdultam, a hátamra tette a kezét és egyenesen az ágyhoz kormányzott. - Meghoztam a keresztanyát!   
- Az Isten szerelmére, ne üvöltözz! - sziszegte Élodie, ahogy a kislány megmoccant a karjában.  
- Sajnálom - hajolt le Clopin, és engesztelőn simogatta meg előbb a húga, majd az unokahúga arcát.  
- Jól van, na - mondta Élodie mosolyogva. - És most tűnj innen, engedd közelebb Marianne-t!  
Clopin nem túlzott, a kislány tényleg gyönyörű volt. Egyáltalán nem esett nehezemre teljesíteni a nagybátyja utasítását; élvezettel ölelgettem, csókolgattam és gügyögtem neki, amíg Élodie felkelt kicsit rendbe szedni magát.  
Utolsóként én is felvettem az Élodie-tól kapott a kék mindenféle árnyalatában ragyogó szoknyámat, így mire az első látogatók megérkeztek, büszke keresztanyaként feszíthettem az ágy mellett.   
Órákon át érkeztek és érkeztek a Csodák Udvarának lakói, hogy köszöntsék Isabelle-t, Élodie-t és Tristant. Mindenki hozott valami apróságot, mindenki hosszan áradozott a kicsi és az édesanyja szépségéről, mindenki végigborzolta a fiúk haját, figyelmeztetve őket, hogy eztán nagyon vigyázzanak a kishúgukra, és mindenki úgy veregette vállon az apát, hogy nem lepődtem volna meg, ha Tristan egy hétig nem bírja felemelni a karját.  
Mire kezdett megfogyatkozni a gratulálni kívánók sokasága, a fiúk szép lassan kidőltek, ahol voltak, Élodie körül az ágyon, és Isabelle is nyűgösködött már, így örültünk, amikor az utolsó ember is elhagyta a sátrat, hogy csatlakozzon az odakinn zajló ünnepléshez.   
- Menj, érezd jól magad te is! - mosolygott Tristan, és nem ellenkeztem, magukra hagytam őket.  
Messziről hallottam a zenét és az éneklést, ahogy visszasétáltam a főtérre a teljesen kihalt sátrak között. Minden tűz körül, és egyáltalán minden talpalatnyi helyen emberek táncoltak és koccintottak egymással a legújabb kis élet és Élodie tiszteletére. Sőt, néhányan még felém is megemelték a korsójukat, ahogy megláttak, így lassan nekem is illett kerítenem egyet, hogy viszonozni tudjam a gesztust.  
Nem kellett törnöm magam, épp csak elindultam a tömegben, amikor valaki hátulról megfogta a karomat.  
- Tessék, _Marraine! _- nyújtott felém egy kupát Clopin. - Innod kell a keresztlányodra. Fenékig!   
Koccintottunk, és ő fenékig ki is itta a saját italát, majd ránézett az enyémre, és kissé elhúzta a száját.  
- Van még mit tanulnod… - mosolygott.  
- Hé… min tanuljak így? - méltatlankodtam, ahogy elvette tőlem az enyémet.  
- Majd gyakorolsz, de előbb táncolnod kell - jelentette ki, és félretette a két immáron üres kupát.   
Luc mellett nem sok alkalmam volt táncolni, így meglehetősen esetlennek éreztem magam a tömegben. Clopin egy darabig próbált tanítgatni, aztán feladta, és átkarolta a derekamat.  
- Hagyd magad!   
Fogalmam nem volt, mire értette ezt, de hamar rájöttem. Pont úgy fogott és pont úgy lépett, hogy talán ha akartam volna, se tudtam volna elrontani semmit. Olyan gyorsan forgatott körbe, hogy kezdtem úgy érezni, minden más is körbe-körbe kezd mozogni, így egyre jobban kapaszkodtam belé. Mire a zenészek egy perc pihenőt tartottak, már én is szükségét éreztem, hogy leüljek egy kicsit.  
- Nem mondod, hogy szédülsz! - nevetett Clopin, de azért csak megszánt, és lenyomott az egyik padra.  
- Menj csak - intettem neki, amikor le akart ülni mellém. - Vagy nem mondod, hogy nem bírod tovább!  
- Te már rég bottal fogsz tipegni, amikor én még mindig táncolni fogok! - jelentette ki, majd hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, újra bele is vetette magát a tömegbe.  
Jól esett ülnöm, és csak nézni a többieket. Nagyon rég nem voltam ilyen boldog, és még soha nem éreztem ennyire idevalónak magamat. Mosolyogva figyeltem az előttem táncoló tömeget, ám a szemem valahogy a terem túlvégében a lépcsőre tévedt. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy Clopin a nagy izgalmak és ünneplések közepette elfelejtett szólni Rémynek, hogy ezegyszer semmi szükség ott gubbasztania a lépcső tetején. Felkaptam hát egy nagy korsó sört, és úgy döntöttem, veszem magamnak a bátorságot, és majd én lezavarom mulatni szegény fejét.  
Átügyeskedtem magamat, és a sört is a tömegen, majd felbaktattam a lépcsőn.  
- Rémy!  
Senki nem felelt. Beléptem a folyosóra, és jobban körülnéztem. Clopin talán mégis szólt Rémynek…   
Elbizonytalanodva álltam a sötétben. Mindenki odalenn ünnepelt, én pedig itt voltam teljesen egyedül a folyosón, ahová lépnem sem lett volna szabad. Visszaóvakodtam a lépcső tetejére, és vigyázva, hogy az árnyékban maradjak, kikémleltem az odalenn nyüzsgőkre. Észre sem vennék holnapig, hogy nem vagyok itt. És különben is, tudhatják, hogy nem adom ki a titkukat. Feléjük emeltem a korsót, ittam egy kortyot a sörből, és elindultam.  
Óvatosan lépkedtem a sötétben, és szerencsére nem sikerült egyszer sem elesnem. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, és éreztem, hogy szélesen vigyorgok, mindkét kezemmel a korsót szorongatva.  
Elég sokáig mentem csak az orrom után, amikor a semmiből elém lépett a két őrszem.  
- Mit keresel itt? - förmedt rám az egyikük.  
- Odafenn áll őrt a kedvesem… csak gondoltam… meglátogatom… - emeltem fel mosolyogva a sört.  
- Akkor gyerünk, de siessetek, ha Clopin rájön, hogy megint én tartom a gyertyát a szerelmeseknek…  
- Nem fog rájönni! - ígértem, és indultam is tovább, mielőtt jobban megnézhetett volna magának. - Köszönöm! - rikkantottam még, és hamarosan szinte futásnak eredtem.  
Amikor elértem ahhoz a részhez, ami el volt árasztva, fél kézzel magasra emeltem a szoknyámat, úgy vágtam át a vízen. Többször majdnem elcsúsztam az algás, iszapos talajon, így lassítottam valamelyest, bár már alig bírtam magammal. Ahogy elértem a lépcsőket, melyek a felszínre vezettek, szinte már éreztem a friss levegőt, láttam a csillagokat, láttam Giacomo-t…  
Majdnem hátraszédültem a lépcsőn. Olyan sokszor képzeltem el, ahogy hűségesen vár rám a fogadóban, ahogy értem aggódik, ahogy lesi az utat, amin jövök, hogy el is felejtettem teljesen, hogy nem várhat rám örökké. Hetek teltek el. Napokat még várt volna rám, de heteket…  
Mérgemben a falhoz vágtam a korsót, ami hangos robajjal tört ezer darabra, majd leroskadtam a legalsó lépcsőfokra. Annyira örültem a szökésem tényének, és annyira lefoglalt a mikéntjének kitalálása, hogy bele se gondoltam, mihez fogok kezdeni, ha sikerül. Luc-höz nem mehettem volna vissza, hiszen egy szó nélkül hagytam ott. Giacomo elment. Itt maradtam teljesen egyedül. Lecsuktam a szememet, de nem tudtam sírni sem, csak sajnáltam magam.  
Nagyon távolról hallottam meg az első zajokat, de ahogy kinyitottam a szememet, láttam, hogy sokkal közelebb van a forrása, mint hittem. Armel volt az, és még páran, fáklyákkal a kezükben.  
- Megtaláltuk! - kiáltotta hátra, majd hozzám sietett.  
Valóban pocsékul festhettem, mert mielőtt megragadott és talpra rántott volna, egy pillanatra megtorpant. De ahogy a pillanat elszállt, a másik karomat egy másik férfi fogta meg, így együtt indultak el velem visszafelé. Pedig már a lépcső legaljáig jutottam…  
Ahol nem is olyan régen a két őr állt, most egy tucat férfi csoportosult. Clopin körül.  
- Hol volt?! - üvöltötte magából kikelve.  
- A lépcső alján - felelte Armel halkan.   
- A lépcső alján! Remek! Gratulálok! Köszönöm mindenkinek a hatékony munkáját, a kurva életbe!  
Nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki nem mert a szemébe nézni. Sőt, Armel volt az egyetlen, aki nem hajtotta le a fejét.  
- Mégis mi az úristent csinálunk, ha ránk hozza a katonákat? - ordítozott Clopin rám mutogatva.  
Éreztem, ahogy egyre kisebbre megyek össze, és nagyon szerettem volna beóvakodni Armel háta mögé, de nem tehettem.  
-Te meg… te meg… - kereste a szavakat immár a szemembe nézve, majd kitépett Armel szorításából, és elkezdett visszafelé rángatni a folyosón.   
Luc ritkán emelt rám kezet, hiszen általában nem adtam okot az ilyesmire. Most azonban szentül meg voltam róla győződve, hogy megkapom életem második igazán nagy verését. Alig tudtam lépést tartani Clopinnel, de végül csak akkor veszítettem el tényleg az egyensúlyomat, amikor bependerített a kocsijába.  
Hiába csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, még mindig beszűrődött a zene és a mulatozás hangja. Pár pillanatig némán néztünk egymásra, mielőtt lassan indult volna el felém. Egészen addig hátráltam, amíg az ágynak nem ütköztem. Nem volt nagy a kocsi, de Clopin most még azt a kevés kis helyet is betöltötte a haragjával.  
- Mit mondtam én neked? - kérdezte halkan, és ismét rám szegezte a mutatóujját.   
Nem feleltem semmit, csak megpróbáltam még egy egészen kicsit hátrálni.  
- Megmondtam, vagy sem, hogy nem mész innen sehová? - emelte fel a hangját.  
Egy pillanatra kinyitottam a számat, de végül szó nélkül visszacsuktam.  
- Megmondtam?! - kiabált rám, egy utolsó lépéssel teljesen fölém magasodva.  
- Meg! - kiáltottam én is az ijedtségtől.  
- Akkor meg miért nem bírtad magad ehhez tartani? - folytatta ugyanazon a hangon. - Megmondtam tisztán és érthetően, hogy nem mész sehová!  
Azt hittem, most fog elcsattanni az első pofon, de csak gesztikulált.  
- Megállapodtunk, hogy itt maradsz, és…  
- Nem állapodtunk meg - vágtam közbe.  
Ezúttal ő szólt volna, de maradt néma a meglepetéstől.  
- Nem állapodtunk meg semmiben - mozdultam közelebb. - _Kijelentetted, _hogy maradok. Én pedig _megmondtam, _hogy el akarok menni.  
- Csakhogy senki nem kérdezett! - talált ismét a hangjára Clopin.  
- Pedig lehet, hogy kellett volna!  
- El vagy tájolva, de nagyon! - kezdett ismét kiabálni, de én már az idegességtől remegtem, nem a félelemtől. - Szó nincsen itt tetszik-nemtetszik kérdezősködésekről! Itt jelenleg én mondom meg, mi fog történni, és ha én azt mondom, hogy maradsz, akkor maradsz!  
- És mégis milyen jogon?  
- Azon, hogy itt én vagyok a jog!  
- Fölöttem aztán nem!  
- _Mindenki _fölött, aki ide tolja a képét!  
- De én nem toltam ide a képemet, engem ide rángattatok! A saját életem kockáztatásával mentettem meg a húgodét, meg a gyerekét, és hálából ide hurcoltatok ebbe a koszfészekbe megrohadni!  
Jó volt látni, ahogy Clopin állkapcsa megfeszül mérgében. Jó volt látni, hogy nem csak érzi, hogy futni kellett volna hagynia már az első este, de hogy tudja, én is tudok erről, pedig még magának sem szívesen ismerné be.  
- Ez itt a törvény - sziszegte ingerülten. - Ha nem tetszik…   
- Elmehetek?  
- … _még mindig választhatod a kötelet! _  
Ismét én nyeltem nagyot, de nem is nagyon hagyott volna beleszólni.  
- A hálám, hogy megmentetted Élodie-t már megvolt! Életben hagytalak! _Életben hagytalak, _pedig elhiheted, volt, aki szívesebben látott volna lógni, tök mindegy, mekkora kockázatot méltóztattál vállalni!  
- Ugyan már! Te vagy itt a jog meg a törvény, ha akartál volna, úgy engedsz el, ahogy jól esik!  
- Igen? És szerinted mégis mi az úristenért tartottalak mégis itt?  
- Honnan kéne tudnom?  
- Valóban, honnan is kéne tudnod! Fogalmad nincs rólunk, fogalmad nincs az életről!   
- Igenis van!  
- Ó, igen, persze. Nem tetszik a házas élet, lelépek a szeretőmmel.  
Tényleg verekedésbe torkollott a vita: úgy vágtam pofon Clopint, hogy a vállam is belesajdult. Egy darabig csak meredt rám döbbenettől megnyúlt arccal, aztán egészen közel hajolt hozzám, és fenyegető-halkan szólalt meg:  
- Azt ajánlom, nagyon figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el! Itt maradsz, mert nem vagyok hajlandó a legkisebb kockázatot is vállalni miattad, mert nem érdekel, hogy nem árulnál el senkinek, és _mert én azt mondtam. _  
A pofonnal minden mérgem elillant, így elérte, amit akart: egy szóval sem ellenkeztem. Nem mertem.  
Aprót bólintott, jelezve, hogy hallgatásomat igennek vette, majd sarkon fordult, és az ajtóhoz sétált. Mielőtt magamra hagyott volna, még hátranézett, és gunyorosan elmosolyodott.  
- Oh igen! És itt maradsz, mert úgysincs hová menned.  
Csak meredtem az ajtóra, ahogy otthagyott. Ezzel a megjegyzésével kamatostul adta vissza az iménti pofonomat, és tényleg a fülem is csengett tőle. Kábán botorkáltam el az ajtóig, és ahogy kinyitottam, majdnem átestem a lépcsőn gubbasztó Rémy-n.  
- Clopin azt mondta, ezen túl maga vigyáz rád… - nézett fel rám. Amikor nem feleltem, lassan felállt, egy kicsit beljebb tessékelt, és rám csukta az ajtót.  
Keservesen zokogtam, de amikor Clopin nagysokára visszajött, azonnal még a lélegzetemet is visszatartottam. Szó nélkül vette el mellőlem az ágyról a párnát és a takarót. Rám se nézett, csak az ajtó elé hajította mindkettőt, ledobta az ingét, és nekem háttal lefeküdt aludni.

Másnap, mire felébredtem, Clopin nem volt sehol. Felültem hát az ágyban, felhúztam a térdeimet és úgy maradtam. A teljes önsajnálatból Élodie ébresztett. Megkérdeztem ugyan, miért kelt fel, miért nem pihen, de nagyon örültem, hiszen elhozta nekem Isabelle-t, és hozott ennivalót is.  
- Mi…? - néztem fel rá, amikor már percek óta csak az arcomat bámulta.  
- Semmi - vonta meg kicsit a vállát.   
Nem volt kedvem faggatózni, de nem is volt rá szükség:  
- Azt mondják, Clopin nagyon megvert… - szólt halkan.  
- Micsoda?  
- Hát… vékonyak ezek a falak, és… Clopin nagyon dühös volt. Nem szokott ilyet, de…  
- Nem bántott.  
- Oh…  
Élodie egyszerre látszott meglepettnek, és mélységesen megkönnyebbültnek. Zavartan babrált valamit Isabelle pólyáján, majd újra rám nézett.   
- Tudod, csodálkoztam volna, ha nem derül ki, hogy ez csak pletyka… A bátyám tud nagyon kemény lenni, az igaz, de… de nem ütne meg egy nála gyengébbet.  
Csak bólogattam, de Élodie folytatta:  
- Túl büszke hozzá. Nem verekszik olyanokkal, akiket tudja, hogy könnyen legyőz. Inkább húzza a rövidebbet, de olyanoknak megy neki, akiknek van ellene esélye. Úgy van vele, mint a könnyű nőkkel. Sose kellett neki, amit mindenki megkaphat, mert ő Clopin Trouillefou, és mint olyan, megszerzi, amit más nem tud.  
Már épp majdnem elmosolyodtam, amikor Clopin lépett be az ajtón, nyomában Tristannal és Armellel.  
- Mi történt? - kapta fel a fejét Élodie. Rémesen festettek.  
- Gyere velünk… - nyújtotta a kezét Tristan Élodie felé.  
- Miért? Mi történt? A fiúk? Mi van velük? Mi történt?  
- Nem a fiúk - ingatta meg a fejét Tristan, ahogy felsegítette Élodie-t és a karjába vette Isabelle-t.  
- Akkor? Mi baj van?  
- Csak gyere - szólalt meg Clopin rekedten.  
Félve néztem végig rajta. Nem tudtam elképzelni, miféle szörnyűség történhetett, ami ennyire megviselte.  
- Gyere - karolta át Élodie-t Tristan, és elindultak kifelé. Clopin követte őket, majd bólintott Armelnek, aki amikor mindhárman kinn voltak, behúzta maga után a kocsi ajtaját.  
- Mi történt? - kérdeztem én is. Bár hármuk közül Armel tűnt a legnyugodtabbnak, az ő arca is el volt kissé szürkülve. Lassan nézett csak rám, és egészen halkan szólt.  
- Clopin elküldi Élodie-t a Csodák Udvarából.   
- Micsoda? De miért?  
Armel csak elfordította rólam a tekintetét.  
- Élodie hibát követett el azzal, hogy téged idehozott.  
- De… de hiszen… hiszen úgy volt, hogy… - rogytam vissza az ágyra, amiről az imént pattantam fel.  
- Hogy te itt maradsz, nem árulsz el bennünket senkinek, és így biztonságban leszünk.  
- De… itt vagyok!  
- Meg akartál szökni. Nagyon messzire eljutottál, és Clopin nem mondhatja többet, hogy egészen biztosan itt is maradsz. Majdnem feljutottál a felszínre.  
Némán tátogva próbáltam megcáfolni Armel szavait, de nem sikerült.  
- Élodie nem tehet semmiről… - nyögtem ki, amikor már egy kicsit a hangomra találtam.  
- De. 151; hozott ide téged.  
- Az mindegy! Szüksége volt a segítségre! Nem igaz, hogy ezt senki nem bírja felfogni…  
- Tudjuk, hogy szüksége volt a segítségre, és azt is tudjuk, hogy csak te voltál ott. De akkor sem szabadott volna idehoznia téged.  
- Clopin _ezért _képes megbüntetni a saját húgát?  
- Clopin nem tehet mást. A szabály, az szabály, és vonatkozik mindenkire. Nem hozunk idegeneket a Csodák Udvarába. Semmilyen körülmények között.   
Armel annyira nyugodtan beszélt velem, hogy hiába lettem egyre dühösebb, nem bírtam én sem felemelni a hangomat.  
- _Kivételtelek_ vannak a szabályok alól.  
- Itt nincsenek.  
- Ez őrület - fújtam ki a levegőt. - A saját húga!  
- Éppen azért nem kivételezhet Élodie-val, mert a húga.  
- Mindenki megértené!  
- Igen. De legközelebb, amikor valaki idegent hoz közénk, már nem lehetne semmit tenni. Ha Élodie-nak szabadott egyszer, akkor mindenkinek szabad.  
- Nem lehetne semmit kitalálni, hogy mégse kelljen…?  
- Nem.  
Nem bírtam elhinni, hogy amíg én, aki minden erőmmel azon voltam hetek óta, hogy kijussak innen, nem mehetek el, addig Élodie, akinek a Csodák Udvara az élete, nem maradhat. Nyomorultul éreztem magam a tudattól, hogy ha kiszabadulnék, se tudnék mihez kezdeni, de azáltal, hogy a hiábavaló vergődésemmel még mást is bajba sodortam, még sokkal rosszabbul lettem. Ha a szökésem sikeres lett volna, valószínűleg sosem tudtam volna meg, mi lett Élodie-val, de így, hogy itt ragadtam, végig kellett néznem a tettem következményeit.  
Nagyon lassan körvonalazódott bennem, mit is kellene csinálnom, és még több időbe telt, rávenni magamat, hogy kimondjam.  
- Ha én megígérem, hogy soha, soha többet nem próbálok kijutni, nem veszélyeztetek senkit, Clopin itt tudja tartani Élodie-t?   
Armel elgondolkozva nézett végig rajtam. Nekem is hihetetlen volt, hogy ilyesmit lennék képes ajánlani, így nem kárhoztattam a meglepettségéért.   
- Nem tudom - felelte nagysokára.  
- De lehet?  
- Lehet.  
Ha meg akartam volna gondolni magamat, nem is kellett volna felvetnem az ötletet, most mégis nehezen határoztam el magamat.  
- Idehívnád? - suttogtam összeszorult torokkal.  
- Ide - bólintott Armel. Egy percig még mozdulatlanul állt és figyelt, majd kifordult az ajtón és ment, hogy előkerítse Clopint.  
Óráknak tűnt, amíg egyedül ültem a kocsiban, így óráim voltak átgondolni mindent. Mire Clopin belépett az ajtón, már teljesen biztos voltam a döntésemben. Csak éppen nem tudtam, hogy fogom elmondani bárkinek is.  
- Ha én megígérem, hogy itt maradok, önszántamból, ha megígérem, hogy soha nem fogok próbálni elszökni, nem hozok rátok veszélyt, jobb lesz attól Élodie helyzete? - kérdeztem, amikor végre meg tudtam szólalni.  
Clopint nem lepte meg a kérdésem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Armel elmondta neki, mire számítson. Mégsem felelt azonnal.  
- Igen. Azt hiszem, igen - mondta.   
- Csak azért kéne elmennie, mert én tegnap megpróbáltam megszökni?  
- Igen.  
Ez megnyugtatóan egyszerű válasz volt.  
- Tehát, ha nem fordul elő többet, ha biztosan nem fordul elő többet, tudsz még adni neki egy lehetőséget?  
- Tudok.   
Akármennyire próbálta elnyomni a reményt, hallottam a hangján, hogy Clopin nagyon szeretné, ha hihetne nekem.  
- Egészen biztos, hogy soha nem jutok ki innen? A legkisebb esélyem sincs rá? Soha, soha nem is lesz?  
Éreztem, hogy Clopin alaposan megválogatja a szavait. Hogy nem akar hazudni, de nem akar hiú reményt sem adni, amiért megmásíthatnám az elhatározásomat.  
- Egyszer már feljutottál a lépcsőig, de ez még egyszer nem fog megtörténni.   
Ennyit kellett tudnom. Ha amúgy sem lenne esélyem rá, hogy valaha elhagyhassam a Csodák Udvarát, lemondanom a menekülésről nem lenne több, mint beismerni, amit úgyis mindenki tud.  
- Mielőtt ígérnél - ült le Clopin az egyik székre - gondold át jobban. Ha most a szavadat adod, és én hiszek neked, nem lesz visszaút. Ha most azt mondod, nem próbálsz meg többet elszökni, annak úgy kell lennie, vagy sokkal nagyobb bajba sodrod Élodie-t, és engem is. Most még megtehetem, hogy utolsó utáni lehetőséget adjak. Ha ezt eljátszod, nem lesz választásom. Megértetted ezt?  
- Magad mondtad az este, nincs hová mennem. Most azt mondod, esélyem sem lenne rá. Miért ne ígérném, hogy maradok?  
- Mert ezt az ígéretet meg kell tartanod. Minden körülmények között - felelt Clopin.  
"Régen rossz annak, akinek a sorsa az én szavahihetőségemtől függ." - gondoltam, de megígértem Clopinnek, hogy maradok.

Nem volt azonban elég négyszemközt a halhatatlan lelkemre esküdni, immáron másodszor találtam magam a színpadon akaratom ellenére.  
- Tudjátok, hogy a húgom, Élodie megszegte a saját védelmünkben hozott szabályt, és egy idegent hozott közénk - szólt fennhangon Clopin, amikor a tömeg alattunk egy kicsit lecsendesedett. - Akkor, első alkalommal úgy döntöttem, hogy szemet hunyok a hibája fölött, és ti támogattatok ebben, amiért nem lehetek elég hálás. Hagytátok, hogy figyelembe vegyem, hogy rászorult a segítségre, hagytátok, hogy a szívem szerint ítélkezhessek. Úgy, ahogy, meg vagyok róla győződve, bárki tette volna a helyemben. 

Többen helyeslően bólogattak odalenn, miközben Clopin vett néhány mély lélegzetet, hogy folytathassa.  
- Nem csak Élodie kerülte el a büntetését. Többen elleneztétek, hogy életben hagyjam Marianne-t, de megtettem. Megtettem, mert megmentette a húgom életét, és megtettem, mert úgy gondoltam, nem jelent ránk veszélyt. Tegnap mégis bebizonyosodott, hogy sajnos tévedtem. Azt hittem, mindent megtettem, hogy nyugodt lehetek, de nem így lett. Tévedtem.  
Teljes volt a csend. Clopin oldalra nézett rám, majd lassan újra megszólalt.  
- Ezúttal az eszemre akartam hallgatni, és elküldeni Élodie-t közülünk. Mégis, arra kérlek benneteket, ebben az ügyben hadd ne én mondjam ki az utolsó szót. Bárhogy döntsetek, elfogadom. Bárhogy döntsetek, végrehajtom. De mielőtt megteszem, arra kérlek benneteket, hallgassátok meg, és mérlegeljétek, amit Marianne mond. Én szeretném elfogadni, amit ajánl, de úgy érzem, a támogatásotok ezúttal nem lenne elég, a véleményetekre és az igazságos ítéletetekre van szükségem.  
- Nincs hová mennem - próbáltam meg felemelni a hangomat, de még én is alig értettem, amit mondok. - Tetszik, vagy sem, ez az igazság. Semmi nem vár rám odafenn. Ezért…  
Nem bírtam kimondani ennyi ember előtt, ennyire véglegesen. Nagyon hosszúra nyúlt a csend, de még mindig csak a levegőt vettem a következő szavakhoz.  
- Ezért…  
Éreztem, ahogy Clopin mellettem megmozdul. Ha egyszer sikerült elmondanom neki, sikerülnie kell még egyszer, hát ránéztem.   
- Ezért megígérem, hogy itt maradok, ameddig csak kell, ha Élodie is maradhat!  
Újra szünetet kellett tartanom, de a mikor ismét megszólaltam, már jobban ment a beszéd.  
- Hihettek nekem. Nem hozok rátok bajt. Miattam ne büntessétek meg Élodie-t. Miattam nem kell…  
Odalenn izgatottan súgtak össze az emberek. Kicsit hátráltam, mert bár még jó néhány lépés választott el a színpad szélétől, úgy éreztem, menten leszédülök róla.  
- Elfogadjátok ezt az ajánlatot? - kérdezte Clopin fennhangon. - Élodie maradhat köztünk?  
- _El!  
- Elfogadjuk!  
- Maradjon!  
- Fogadjuk el!  
- Igen! _  
Ha volt is, akinek nem tetszett, hogy Élodie-nak nem kellett elmennie, nem kiabált elég hangosan. Egyértelmű volt, mit akar a Csodák Udvara.  
Bizonytalanul támolyogtam le a létrán. Szédült a fejem, csengett fülem, és úgy éreztem, minden erőm elhagyott.  
- Köszönöm! Köszönöm-köszönöm-köszönöm! - borult a nyakamba Élodie.  
- Szívesen - nyögtem ki nagy nehezen.  
Ahogy Élodie elengedett, azonnal Tristan karjába vetette magát, akinek így nem sok alkalma nyílt köszönetet mondania, de ennek csak örülni tudtam. Mire Clopin is megjelent, egész testemben reszkettem.  
- Szeretnék… egy kicsit egyedül lenni - léptem el Élodie-ék mellett sietve.  
Azt hittem, örülök majd eléggé Élodie maradásának ahhoz, hogy ne érezzem úgy, hogy saját magamra zártam rá végleg a Csodák Udvarának kapuját. Mégsem bírtam abbahagyni a sírást. Nem vigasztalt, hogy a semmiről mondtam le, vagy hogy ez volt a helyes döntés.  
Clopin egész délután és este tiszteletben tartotta a kérésemet. Már rég aludhattam, amikor hazajött, mert csak amikor hajnalban megébredtem, vettem észre, hogy ott fekszik, ahol előző este is: az ajtónál. Ugyan felmerült bennem, hogy a padlón még hidegebb lehet, nem tettem semmit, csak fázósan húztam jobban magam köré a takarót.  
Mire újra felébredtem, Clopin az asztalnál ült, és elmélyülten dolgozott valamin. Észre sem vett, amíg fel nem ültem az ágyban.  
- Jó reggelt - szólt halkan.  
- Jó reggelt.  
Clopin mondani akart valamit, ám ahogy kopogtattak az ajtón, felállt, hogy kinyissa.  
- Ébren vagytok? - kérdezte Élodie, és a bátyja mellett belesett az ágy felé, amin még mindig a takaróba burkolózva ültem.  
- Ébren - lépett kicsit oldalra Clopin.   
Pedig jobban örültem volna, ha azt mondja, nem, Marianne még alszik, és épp rosszakat álmodik.   
- Van itt valaki, aki látni akar!  
Azt hittem, Isabelle-re gondol, aki éppen hatalmas szemekkel nézelődött maga körül, de Clopin kicsit előrehajolt, és felemelte Philippe-et, hogy ne kelljen megmásznia az ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőket.  
- Hoztam reggelit! - jelentette be a kisfiú, és határozott léptekkel sétált az ágyamhoz.  
- Köszönöm! Igazán kedves tőled - vettem át a kis csomagot, amit eddig magánál szorongatott. - Gyere, jut ebből kettőnknek is - nyújtottam felé a kezemet, hogy felsegítsem magam mellé.   
Élodie-ék leültek az asztal mellé, és Clopin is nekilátott a reggelijének.  
Alig bírtam enni, de nagyon jól esett nézni, ahogy Philippe elrágcsál mindent, amit neki meghagyok.  
- Azért ne pusztítsd el az egészet egyedül - figyelmeztette Élodie. - Marianne-nak hoztad!  
- Bosánat! - nyomta a kezembe Philippe az almát, amibe éppen nagyot harapott.  
- Semmi baj - mosolyodtam el.  
Kicsit, egészen kicsit kezdtem jobban érezni magamat.  
Tudtam, hogy nem fognak velem maradni egész nap, mégis elkomorodtam, amikor Élodie elbúcsúzott, hogy nekilásson a napi teendőinek. Megígérte, hogy benéz délután is, hogy elhozza Isabelle-t, de ez vajmi keveset segített rajtam.  
- Nekem is ideje készülnöm… - jelentette be Clopin, amikor Élodie és a gyerekek elmentek.  
Nem akartam kettesben maradni Clopinnel, de az, hogy teljesen egyedül legyek, még ennél is rosszabbul hangzott.  
- Rémy itt marad veled. Nem leszel egyedül…   
Az a halvány öröm, amit reggel éreztem, teljesen elszállt. Mégis, ahogy Clopin magamra hagyott, úgy döntöttem, megpróbálok nem teljesen elkeseredni. Lassan nyitottam ki az ajtót. Tudtam, hogy Rémy ott fog ülni a legalsó lépcsőfokon, farigcsálva.  
- Leülhetek idekinn? - kérdeztem.   
- Le, ha tetszik - bólintott felnézve rám.   
Megnyugtató volt nézelődni. A Csodák Udvara nem változott semmit csak az én tragédiám kedvéért, és ez így volt jól. A térdemre könyökölve figyeltem, ahogy emberek jönnek, emberek mennek, gyerekek szaladgálnak, mindenki éli a jól megszokott életét.  
Órákig el tudtam volna üldögélni ott, a küszöbön, ám még dél sem lehetett, amikor Clopin megjelent.  
- Nem értem - ingatta a fejét. - Egy kicsit beborul, és az emberek egyből hazaszaladnak…   
Clopint elnézve a kicsitnél azért jobban beborulhatott; csillogó nyomokat hagyott maga után mindenfelé, ahogy a hajából és a ruhájából csöpögött a víz.   
- Mindegy - legyintett. - Rémy, menj nyugodtan, ma már nincs értelme visszamennem.  
Ahogy Rémy biccentett mindkettőnknek, és elsétált, Clopin rám nézett.  
- Várj meg itt kinn. Átöltözöm, és megyünk Élodie-hoz! - szólt, ahogy átlépett mellettem, és behúzta maga mögött a kocsi ajtaját.  
Sosem örültem még ennyire felhőszakadásnak.  
Nem csak nekem jött jól a rossz idő. Élodie ugyan nem akarta rám hagyni az főzést, meggyőztem, hogy kevergetni én is tudom az ételt, amíg teljesen megfő, így egy kicsit hátradőlhetett, karjában Isabelle-lel. Hiába bizonygatta, hogy a fiúk után is már másnap talpon volt, látszott rajta, hogy még ráfér a pihenés. Nem számítottam rá, hogy egyhamar újra lesz akkora szerencsém, hogy Clopin egész délutánokat töltsön a lábát lógatva és az unokaöccseivel játszva, így örömmel vettem át Élodie minden teendőjét, amikor hosszas unszolásnak engedve ebéd után ledőlt egy kicsit Isabelle-lel aludni.  
Kétség kívül Clopin vállalta a nehezebb feladatot azzal, hogy megpróbálta lekötni mindhárom fiút. Mire Élodie felébredt, és csatlakozott hozzám a sátor előtt, már megkerestek minden kincset, megöltek minden sárkányt, kiszabadítottak minden bajba jutott hölgyet, mégsem láttam, hogy akár egyikük is elfáradt volna.  
- Jó reggelt - ült le mellénk Clopin is, amíg a fiúk eldöntötték, ki milyen arányban részesedjen India mesés drágaköveiből.  
- Jó reggelt - mosolygott Élodie. - Miről maradtam le?  
- A fiaid épp most jutottak annyi kincshez, ami három életre is elég.  
- És nem osztják meg a nagybátyjukkal?  
- Sajnos szegényt megölte egy rettenetes szörnyeteg, de a halálos ágyán még el tudta suttogni, hol találják a szikrázó gyémántokat, amelyeket India királyától kapott hű szolgálataiért.  
- Kész szerencse - nevetett Élodie.  
- Megvagyunk! - futott oda hozzánk Théo, nyomában az öccseivel.  
- Mindenkinek jutott három-három gyémánt! - újságolta Philippe büszkén.  
- Tegyétek a többi közé! - intett Clopin, mire a fiúk hozzám járultak, és a lábamnál heverő kupacba tették a kavicsaikat, a már meglevő kincseik tetejére.   
- Készen álltok egy újabb kalandra? - kérdezte Clopin.  
- A kaland éltet minket! - rikkantotta Tristan, aki ebben a pillanatban tűnt fel a sátor mögül.  
- Csak legyen, aki etesse a végeredményét - vigyorodott el Clopin.  
- Meglesz, meglesz… - felelte Tristan, ahogy a fiai rákapaszkodtak, hogy üdvözöljék.   
Tristan érkezése és a vacsora sem akadályozhatta meg a fiúkat abban, hogy a nap utolsó, legveszélyesebb és legmerészebb vállalkozásába fogjanak, ahogy befejezték az evést. Sőt, a család minden tagjának ki kellett vennie a részét a történetből.  
- Messzi-messzi földön élt egyszer egy csodaszép tündérkirályné - emelte a poharát Élodie-ra Clopin. - Hosszú-hosszú ideje uralkodott már királyával békében, boldogságban és örök tavaszban.  
Élodie mosolyogva nézett fel a mellette ülő Tristanra, és a fiúk is ragyogó arccal hallgatták Clopint, aki kicsit megköszörülte a torkát, és feltápászkodott.  
- Bátor hercegek, és egy gyönyörű kis hercegnő is adatott nekik az évek során, így örömüknek semmi nem szabhatott határt - karolta át Élodie és Tristan vállát, ahogy mögéjük lépett.   
- Élt azonban az udvarban egy varázsló. Irigy, gonosz szíve nap nap után csak arra vágyott, hogy valamiképpen szomorúságot okozzon a királyi párnak! Hosszas gondolkodás után elméjében ördögi terv fogant!  
Clopin összehúzott szemekkel, alattomosan nézett végig Élodie-n és Tristanon. Az egyik keze álnok kígyóként indult lefelé Élodie karján.  
- Tudta jól, a királynénak milyen kedves a karperece, amelyet éjjel-nappal magánál hord, és amelynek csilingeléséből a jövőt is meg tudja mondani! - suttogta baljós hangon, miközben az ujjai már elérték Élodie ékszereit. - Így aztán egy éjjel a varázsló bevetve minden sötét hatalmát és fondorlatát ellopta a királyné csoda-karperecét!  
Élodie olyan ügyesen húzta ki a csuklóját a karperecből, hogy szinte észre sem vettem, és már a bátyja kezében volt. A fiúk visszatartott lélegzettel figyelték, ahogy Clopin magasra emelte az ékszert, majd gonosz nevetéssel eltűntette a ruhája ujjában.  
- Nagy volt a szomorúság, amikor másnap reggel fény derült a szörnyűségre! - ölelte át ismét Élodie-t Clopin, aki szomorúan hajtotta a fejét Tristan vállára. - Boldogtalan volt a királyné, boldogtalan a király, a hercegek, de még a kis hercegnő is, így az egész ország gyászba borult. Három éjjel, három nap sírt a királyné keservesen. A király összehivatta minden alattvalóját, hogy megtalálja azt, aki elég bátor és elég erős hozzá, hogy üldözőbe vegye, elfogja, és börtönbe vesse a gonosz varázslót, és visszaszerezze a királyné karperecét.  
- Akad-e országomban ilyen hős? - kérdezte Tristan végignézve a képzeletbeli tömegen.  
- Akad-e, aki visszahozza nekem a csoda-karperecet? - sóhajtotta Élodie.  
- Akad! - kiáltották kórusban a fiúk, ahogy mindhárman felpattantak a helyükről.  
- Előállt hát három nemes lovag, akik vállalták, hogy akár életük kockáztatásával, de visszaszerzik a királyné karperecét, és ezzel ismét békét, boldogságot és örök tavaszt hoznak a népre! - zengte Clopin.  
A fiúk féltérdre ereszkedte Élodie és Tristan előtt, akik mosolyogva érintették meg a fejük búbját.  
- Menjetek, jó lovagok! Kerítsétek elő a gonosz varázslót és hozzátok vissza királyném karperecét! - bólintott Tristan.  
Mindeközben Clopin felkapott egy takarót, csuklyás köpenykét a vállára és a fejére terítette, kihúzta magát, és magasra szegte az állát.  
- Soha! Soha senki nem fog rátalálni a karperecre! Senki nem veheti el tőlem! Senki nem mentheti meg az országot! - mondta mély, gonosz hangon.  
- De mi elvesszük! - kiáltotta Denis, és testvéreivel a sarkában Clopinre vetette magát.  
Élodie-val és Tristannal nevetve figyeltük, ahogy a három nemes lovag megpróbálja leteríteni a gonosz varázslót, aki hol egyszerűen a magasba tartja előlük a karperecet, hol a köpenyébe burkolja a támadóit, hogy azok csak nagy nehezen tudjanak kiszabadulni. Hosszúra nyúlt a küzdelem, és bár Clopin egyszer valóban a földre is került, nem sikerült kicsavarni a kezéből az ékszert.  
- Mi baj, kicsim? - kérdezte Élodie, amikor Philippe elsomfordált az egyre keményebben folyó küzdelem helyszínéről.  
- Ez nekem nem megy - sóhajtotta Philippe, ahogy lezuttyant közém és Élodie közé. - Túl erős. És úgyis Théo meg Denis fogja megszerezni. Mindig ők szerzik meg… Sokkal ügyesebbek nálam…  
- Te is nagyon ügyes vagy, kicsim. Csak még nőnöd kell egy picit - ölelte magához Élodie a legkisebb, legelkeseredettebb fiát.   
- Sosem győztök le! - nyújtotta még magasabbra a kezét Clopin a csata hevében.  
- Mi lenne, ha odamennél, és szépen, ahogy illik, elkérnéd a karperecet? - kérdeztem Philippe-et, aki szomorúan bújt az édesanyjához.  
- Úgysem adná ide - ingatta a fejét.  
- Dehogynem! Marianne-nak igaza van. Menj oda, és kérd szépen, hogy adja vissza! - helyeselt Élodie.  
Philippe bizonytalanul nézett rá, Tristanra, majd rám is. Végül elhatározta magát, dacosan összepréselte a száját, felpattant, és visszament az egyre elkeseredettebb csatába.  
- Hé, varázsló! - kiáltotta kihúzva magát, a kis kezeit ökölbe szorítva.  
Clopin minden nehézség nélkül távol tartotta magától Denis-t és Théo-t, amíg Philippe-re nézett.  
- Mit kívánsz, lovag?  
- Hogy add vissza a karperecet! - mondta a kisfiú.  
- Ó - lepődött meg Clopin, majd nagyot sóhajtott, letérdelt, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Vedd hát, jó lovag, a karperecet - nyújtotta a kezét Philippe felé. - Megfeledkeztem a bölcs öreganyóról, aki az erdőben lakik, és aki a magad fajta hős lovagokat jó tanácsokkal látja el… mert ugye ő mondta, hogy ha szépen kéred, oda kell adnom, amit elvettem? - szólt legyőzött hangon, ahogy Philippe elvette a karperecet, a bátyjai pedig hátracsavarták a karjait, hogy megkötözhessék, és börtönbe vethessék.  
- Ööö… - nézett rám Philippe bizonytalanul.  
- Tudtam. Tudtam, hogy valamit kifelejtettem ördögi tervemből - hajtotta le a fejét Clopin megsemmisülten. - Vidd hát, vidd hát, jó lovag a karperecet a szép királynénak…  
- Köszönöm - vette vissza az ékszert Élodie mosolyogva, ahogy Philippe elé járult vele, majd fél karral megölelte a fiát.  
- És így esett - tápászkodott fel Clopin a börtönét jelképező ágy mögül, amikor már Théo és Denis is csatlakozott az öccsükhöz a nagy ölelkezésben -, hogy a három hős lovag visszaszerezte a királyné ellopott karperecét, és újra boldogságot hozott az ország népének!  
- Majd miután három hétre szóló vigasságot ültek győzelmük felett, mind elmentek, hogy kipihenjék végre a kemény harcok fáradalmait - tette hozzá Élodie.   
Ugyancsak későre járt már, a csatározás jócskán elhúzódott, ideje volt nekünk is visszamenni Clopinhez.  
Két éjszaka aludtam már Clopin kocsijában, mégis ez volt az első, ami igazán kellemetlen volt. Most, hogy én nem voltam teljesen elkeseredve ő pedig nem dühöngött, elkezdtük, amit már hetekkel azelőtt kellett volna: kerülgetni egymást. Megkaptam az ágyat, sőt, Élodie adott egy plusz takarót is. Meg az inget, amiben, amíg náluk voltam, aludtam.  
- Öhm… mindjárt jövök - köszörülte meg a torkát Clopin, amikor már percek óta csak álltam, kezemben az inggel.  
Nem tudtam, mit jelent a mindjárt, így olyan gyorsan öltöztem át, amennyire csak tudtam. Mire Clopin visszajött, már az ágyon ültem, betakarózva, és próbáltam kibontani a hajamat.  
- Reggel megpróbállak nem felébreszteni - mondta, ahogy a ládájához lépett, és elkezdett benne kotorászni. Hamarosan előkerült néhány báb, egy ing, és egy nadrág is.  
- Elfújhatom? - intett az asztalon álló gyertyák felé, ahogy lepakolta a bábokat és a ruhákat, és ledobta melléjük az ingét is.  
- El - feküdtem le, magamra húzva a takaróimat.  
Már nem féltem annyira a sötétben, mint kislány koromban, de azért örültem, hogy kintről szűrődött be némi fény, ahogy Clopin eloltotta a gyertyákat.   
- Jó éjt - suttogtam.  
- 'Éjt!  
Az előző két éjjel megtette a hatását: most, hogy a gondolataim nem kavarogtak olyan nagyon, és hogy fázni sem fáztam, szinte azonnal elaludtam. Még távolról hallottam, hogy Clopin rendezkedik egy kicsit, de mire ő is lefeküdt, engem már rég elnyomott az álom.

Nem kellett sok idő, néhány nap alatt kialakult a legújabb új életem.  
Mire felébredtem, Clopin általában már elment. Élodie hozott nekem reggelit. Ebédig Rémy mellett ültem a lépcsőn. Élodie hozott nekem ebédet. Vacsoráig Rémy mellett ültem a lépcsőn. Clopin hazajött. Élodie-éknál vacsoráztunk. Hazajöttünk. Ágyba bújtam. Aludtam reggelig. Mire felébredtem, Clopin elment.  
Szenvedtem.  
Három nap alatt elszállt a nézelődés varázsa. Olyan sokat bámultam az odakinn nyüzsgőket, hogy rájöttem, tulajdonképp nem sok újat láthatok már. Aki csak tehette, a felszínen, vagy a saját otthonában, barátai között élte az életét. Ha a kocsi kicsit közelebb állt volna a térhez, talán még hallhattam volna a beszélgetéseket, így azonban csak nézhettem, ahogy férfiak és nők kisebb csoportokban vagy épp csak kettesben néha letelepednek a padokra megvitatni valamit.  
Megpróbáltam szóra bírni Rémyt. Három kérdésből sikerült kiderítenem, hogy a felesége a fiukkal együtt meghalt, amikor évekkel ezelőtt tűzvész pusztított a Csodák Udvarában. A továbbiakban inkább nem erőltettem a beszélgetést.   
Élodie-nak nem sok ideje volt rám a három fiú és Isabelle mellett. Philippe ugyan néha meglátogatott, de Élodie-tól megtudtam, hogy végre elkezdett barátkozni a korabeli fiúkkal, így nagyon vigyáztam, nehogy többet legyen velem, mint velük.  
Elhatároztam, hogy ha kell, könyörgéssel, de ráveszem Clopint, hogy néha nélküle is elhagyhassam a kocsit. Egész nap azt terveztem, hogy fogom vacsora után megkérni, hogy ha akar, kössön csengettyűt a nyakamba, de engedjen ki egy kicsit, végül mégis elfelejtettem az egészet.  
Egyetlen egyszer mertem csak arra vetemedni, hogy turkáljak Clopin ládájában. Akármennyire vigyáztam, hogy mindent pontosan úgy tegyek vissza, ahogy találtam, mégis egész este idegesen kucorogtam a falnak fordulva. Ha Clopin észre is vette, hogy kutakodtam, nem tette szóvá, de úgy éreztem, nem bírok ki még egy estét ennyire zakatoló szívvel, így inkább nem nyúltam többet a ládához. Pedig rettenetesen szerettem volna csak még egyszer jól megnézni magamnak a bábjait. Tudtam, hogy itthon csak a félkészeket, vagy javításra szorulókat tartja, mégis lenyűgöztek. Amíg nem láttam őket, hittem is, meg nem is, hogy Clopin képes órákra elvarázsolni velük akár egy tucatnyi gyereket is, de látva, milyen szépek, kénytelen voltam elismerni, hogy lám, engem még így, élettelenül és befejezetlenül is megfogtak.  
- Remélem, nem zavar a fény… - szólt Clopin, ahogy az asztalra pakolt néhányat a bábok közül. - Gyorsan befejezném még ezeket…  
- Nem zavar - bólogattam, ahogy a láda legmélyéről előkerült a doboz, amit már nem mertem kinyitni.  
- Szerintem látok két gyertyánál is - ült le Clopin elgondolkozva.  
- Még nem vagyok álmos - vontam meg a vállamat, majd némi habozás után kihúztam magamnak is egy széket Clopinnel átellenben.   
Elmélyülten figyeltem, ahogy Clopin dolgozik, de azt élveztem csak igazán, amikor összeszedtem minden bátorságomat, és elkezdtem turkálni a dobozban, ami napokon át nem hagyott nyugodni az után, hogy nem volt merszem leszedegetni róla a bábokat és kinyitni, hogy megnézzem, mit rejt. A kezembe vettem mindent: az apró réz csengettyűket, fából faragott gyöngyöket, kis darab szöveteket, ecseteket, de még a tűket is, pedig nem voltak különlegesek, csak jó volt velük babrálni.  
- Van még piros szalagom? - kérdezte Clopin egy idő után.  
- Van - emeltem ki az összetekert szalagot.  
Clopin elvette tőlem, a báb dereka köré tekerte, majd a két ujja közé fogta és felém nyújtotta.   
- Itt vágd el!  
- Itt? - vettem az ollóba a szalagot óvatosan, olyan közel Clopin ujjához, amennyire lehetett.  
- Ott, de egyenesen - bólintott.  
- Mi lesz? - kérdeztem a báb felé intve az állammal, ahogy visszatettem a helyére az ollót.   
- Herceg - felelt Clopin, fogai közt a tűvel.  
- Elég zord…  
- Én is zord lennék, ha feleségül vennék valakit, aki aztán békává változtat…  
- Milyen mese ez?! - mosolyodtam el zavartan.   
- Tanulságos - vigyorgott Clopin, ahogy felvarrta a herceg övét.  
- Lányok, menjetek férjez, aztán változtassátok békává, és éljetek víg özvegyként.  
- Remélem, nem ez a jellemző női gondolkodásmód…  
- Sosem tudhatod!  
- Nem… - ingatta a fejét Clopin. - De nem baj. Vállalom a kockázatot abban a tudatban, hogy az igazság nem csorbul: aki engem elvarázsol, megörököl egy nagy halom kacatot, amin még a tetejébe egy béka is ücsörög majd…  
- Méltó büntetés - ásítottam.  
Ahogy kezdtem elfáradni, már csak a falnak vetettem a hátamat, és néztem, ahogy Clopin dolgozik. Mire befejezte az utolsó bábot is, olyan álmos lettem, hogy ruhástul dőltem az ágyba. Clopin még elpakolt maga után, majd nagyokat nyújtózkodva levetkőzött és lefeküdt. Azt hiszem, válaszoltam valamit a "jó éjt"-jére.

Úgy látszott, Clopinnel elég volt csak megszoknunk egymás jelenlétét. Sőt, nem csak az estéim lettek jóval kellemesebbek így, hogy akadt társaságom, de napközben is le tudtam foglalni magamat: Clopin nekem adta a Török Szultán Lányát. Jobban mondva; elvettem.  
Csak a szoknyáját kellett volna beszegnem finom selyemszalaggal, amit el nem tudtam képzelni, Clopin honnan szerezhetett. Nem vitt rá a lélek, hogy ilyen szép szalagot csak úgy ráférceljek a szoknya aljára, mint amikor a gyerekek túl gyorsan kinőtt nadrágjait toldja meg az ember. Elemeltem Clopin legvékonyabb tűjét, sőt, találtam néhány gyöngyszemet is a doboz alján, ami pont illett a ruhához, hogy tökéletes munkát végezhessek. Clopin három estén át panaszkodott, hogy nálam lassabb varrónőt még életében nem látott, de rá se hederítettem a piszkálódására. Ahogy végeztem a szalaggal, úgy találtam, a szoknya alja így sokkal díszesebb, mint a többi része, jobb lenne ráhímezni valamit. Clopin forgatta a szemét, és megjegyezte, hogy csak a női hiúságtól óvjon az ég mindenkit, de a kezembe nyomott három tekercs hímzőfonalat. Egész napokat voltam képes elszöszölni egy-egy virágon. Teljesen hozzám nőtt a művem. Egyszer szó szerint is…   
Clopin a szokásosnál is beszédesebb kedvében volt aznap este. Mosolyogva hallgattam, hogy valami díszes követség vonult el mellette a téren, és hogy továbbhaladva észre sem vették, hogy csatlakozott hozzájuk, és díszlépésben menetelt át velük Párizson, a nép legnagyobb örömére. Épp azt tervezgette, hogy talán másnap jó volna eleve úgy készülnie, hogy alkalmi díszőrségként kíséri a menetet, amikor elborzadva állt meg a kezem két öltés között.  
- Mi baj? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Clopin.  
Meg se bírtam szólalni, csak közelebb húztam magamhoz a gyertyát. Annyira elmerültem Clopin ostobaságaiban, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy a Szultán Lányát hozzávarrtam a saját szoknyámhoz.  
- Fejtsd vissza óvatosan - tolta felém az ollót Clopin.   
- Nem lehet - nyögtem. - Meglátszik az anyagon… csúnya lesz…  
- Nem baj, majd újra ráhímzel.   
Elkeseredve nyúltam az ollóért. Pont a kedvenc részemnél, amire a legbüszkébb voltam, jártam. Megszakadt volna a szívem, ha vissza kell bontanom. Így nem is tettem meg.  
- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Clopin nevetve, amikor ujjnyi széles körben kivágtam azt a részt a szoknyámból, ami a Szultán Lányához volt varrva.  
- Szoknyám lehet még, amennyit akarok, de ezt nem fogom tudni újra ilyen szépen kihímezni, ha most itt nekiállok visszafejteni - közöltem. - Körbevágom, amennyire csak lehet, de egy kis darabon benne hagyom a másik anyagot. Majd elfedi a hímzés.  
- A Szultán és egész Törökhon nevében köszönöm, hogy feláldoztad magad és hű szoknyádat a lányáért, de tedd ezt le, mert nem érzem magam biztonságban, ha így remeg a kezedben… - fejtette le az ujjaimat az ollóról Clopin vigyorogva.

Azt hittem, ha lefoglalom magam napközben, nem fogom annyira várni az estéket, de tévedtem. Ugyanolyan türelmetlenül nézelődtem délutánonként, jön-e már Clopin, és ugyanannyira örültem, hogy végre látom, mint mielőtt volt mivel elütnöm az időt az érkezéséig.  
- Bajban vagyok - mondta egy nap, ahogy a kocsija felé tartottunk. - De te talán tudsz segíteni.  
- Nincs pénzem, nem verekszem valami jól, a hatalmam pedig… nem, hatalmam nincs semmi fölött…  
- Nem gond, attól még segíthetsz - engedett előre az ajtóban Clopin.  
- Te aztán el lehetsz keseredve - gyújtottam meg a gyertyákat.  
- Teljesen - dobta le a kalapját. - Philippe kért tőlem valamit, de nélküled, azt hiszem, nem fogom tudni megcsinálni.  
- Ahham…  
Majdnem megkértem, hogy mondja még egyszer a mondat második felét, a "nélküled"-től, de inkább csak letelepedtem az ágyra.  
- Philippe azt kérte, tanuljam meg a te mesédet is, mert van olyan jó, mint a miénk - ült le Clopin az asztalhoz vigyorogva.  
Ittlétem alatt többször volt már alkalmam meghallgatni a családi mesét, ami Clopin és Élodie dédszüleivel kezdődött, akik a Trouillefou-k közül elsőként érkeztek Párizsba, és egészen a gyerekekig, Isabelle születéséig tartott.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy el tudnám mesélni - ingattam meg a fejemet mosolyogva.  
- Philippe-nek elmesélted - legyintett Clopin. - És hogy őszinte legyek, kíváncsi lettem rá.  
- Pletykás kis ördög - nevettem magam elé.  
- A húgom nevelése - vigyorgott Clopin. - De azzal, hogy az unokaöcsémet gyalázod, nem menekülsz meg, remélem, tudod.   
Lerúgtam a cipőmet, és felhúztam a lábamat, hogy az ölembe vehessem a párnát.  
Egy kicsit helyezkedtem.  
Nagy levegőt vettem.  
És belekezdtem.   
Philippe alig hagyott végigmondanom egy-egy mondatot, belekérdezett mindenbe, de Clopin csak lekönyökölt az asztalra, és figyelt. Ez ugyan segített, hogy ne veszítsem el percenként a fonalat, de úgy éreztem, az arcom lángol, és a hangomat is kicsit másnak hallottam, mint rendesen.  
- … és azóta száll az átok anyáról lányára - pillantottam fel Clopinre a mese végeztével. Mivel ahogy beszéltem, nem nagyon néztem rá, csak a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy néha bólogat, most kíváncsi lettem az arcára.   
- Mi…? - kérdeztem zavartan. Egyáltalán nem tetszett, ahogy vigyorgott.  
- Semmi - köszörülte meg a torkát. - Szép volt.  
Kinevetett. Éreztem a hangján, ahogy magában kinevetett.  
- Na persze. Azért mulatsz olyan jól… - fordítottam el a fejemet.  
- Nem! Tényleg… tényleg, jó mese. Fordulatos… és hogy… khm… igaz történet…! Nagyon tetszett. Tényleg nagyon tetszett!  
- Ne törd magad - jegyeztem meg keserűen.  
- A mesével nem volt semmi baj - hajolt előre ültében Clopin. - És egész ügyesen mondtad el. Tetszett…  
- Akkor meg min vigyorogsz?!  
- Öhm… nem azért, hogy megbántsalak, ilyesmi eszembe nem jutna, de rajtad.  
- _Rajtam? _  
- Ööö… igen… tényleg, tényleg sajnálom! És… és mindjárt abba is hagyom… - mondta, némi komolyságot erőltetve a hangjára.  
- És mégis, mi olyan nagyon vicces rajtam?! - fakadtam ki.  
- Hát… Tudod, azt hittem, szóval mindig azt hittem, azért hagytad ott a férjedet, mert okod volt rá… - kerülte Clopin a tekintetemet.  
- Okom volt rá! - jelentettem ki.  
- Persze. Igen. Tudom! Most már tudom! - mosolygott rám.  
- Mit tudsz?  
- Hát, ha átok, akkor átok… az ellen, ugye… nem küzdhettél, el kellett jönnöd… - fordította el ismét a tekintetét.  
- Te most gúnyolódsz rajtam? - tettem le a lábamat az ágyról a földre.  
- Nem - ingatta meg a fejét Clopin.  
- Hát én ezt nem hiszem el - leheltem magam elé a méregtől rekedten.  
- Jó, hát én nem akartalak megbántani - kereste a tekintetemet Clopin. - De mentségemre legyen mondva, azért… azért elég… öhm… _furcsán _hangzott ez így. Azt mondod, itt ez a ti családi átkotok, és… hát, nagyon úgy lehetett érteni, hogy ez volt az egyetlen oka, hogy elszöktél a férjedtől. De persze javíts ki, ha tévedek…   
- Nem tartozom neked számadással arról, miért jöttem el! - kaptam fel a fejemet.  
- Nem. Persze, hogy nem - emelte fel a kezét Clopin védekezőn. És ennyiben maradtunk.  
Nem akartam a továbbiakban egyetlen szót sem szólni Clopinhez, és belé is szorult annyi érzés, hogy ne piszkáljon. Inkább kiment. Órákon át füstölögtem magamban. Zavart, hogy kinevetett. Hogy lesajnált. És hogy ez engem érdekelt…! Ez zavart legfőképp…  
- Mi ez? - kérdeztem, amikor nagysoká megjelent, és egy színes rongyba csavart valamit tett le mellém az ágyra.  
- Békeajándék - felelt.  
- Nem kell - jelentettem ki fensőbbségesen.  
- Nem mintha könyörögnék, de azt sem tudod, mi van benne.  
- És a legkevésbé sem érdekel.  
- Nem baj. Attól még a tiéd. Gyere, kibontom neked! - térdelt le az ágy elé.  
- Mondtam, hogy nem kell.  
- De kell. Nekem. És becsüld meg, mert ritkán kérek ilyen szépen bocsánatot! - hajtogatta szét a rongyot.  
- Egy alma? - hördültem fel, ahogy elém gurította.  
- A Csodák Udvarának legszebb almája!  
- Komolyan azt hiszed, _egy almával _megvásárolod a bocsánatomat?  
- Szereted, nem?  
- De ez _egy alma! _  
- Az. De azt hittem, a gesztust értékelni fogod… - ült hátra a sarkára Clopin.  
Csak hallgattam. Már nem is dühös voltam, egyszerűen csak rosszul éreztem magam.  
- Tényleg sajnálom, hogy kinevettelek - emelkedett fel Clopin. - Az alma pedig… nem volt olyan jó ötlet, de ha már elhoztam, igazán megeheted.  
- Nem vagyok éhes.  
- Egek! Neked aztán a lelkedbe gázoltam… - méregetett Clopin összevont szemöldökkel. - Hagyjalak egyedül?   
Megingattam a fejemet. Nem akartam magamban ücsörögni, ki tudja, meddig, és csak keseregni.  
- Lefekszem - mondtam halkan.  
- Ahogy gondolod - bólintott Clopin, majd feltápászkodott. - Hagylak öltözni…  
Sokáig csak feküdtem a sötétben, és bámultam a plafont.  
- Kérhetek valami? - suttogta Clopin.  
Ahogy én tudtam, hogy nem alszik, ő is tudhatta rólam ugyanezt.  
- Ha álmomban meg akarsz ölni, a szívembe, egyenesen a szívembe mártsd a tőrt! Nem akarok szenvedni… ugye tudod, hol találod?  
Nagyot sóhajtottam, és csak utána válaszoltam.  
- És ha nem találok semmit ott, ahol lennie kéne?  
- Mit gondolsz, miért kérem, hogy oda szúrj?  
Nehezen, de sikerült megállnom a legkisebb kuncogást is. Utáltam volna, ha Clopin azzal a tudattal alhat el, hogy egy egészen kicsit sikerült visszacsempésznie az esti jókedvemet. Még akkor is, ha csak azon mosolyogtam, mennyire biztos benne, hogy kiengesztelt.  
Másnap rosszkedvűen ébredtem. Az bíztatott, hogy Élodie-nak majd kipanaszkodhatom magamat, de hiába vártam rá, nem jött, csak dél körül.  
- Sajnálom… úgy sajnálom - szabadkozott. - Isabelle csak sírt, sírt egész éjjel, nem aludtunk egy szemhunyásnyit sem, aztán meg kimentél a fejemből…  
- Semmi baj.  
Annyit még én is tudtam, hogy nincs mit tenni, ha egyszer egy gyerek sír. És nem is csak _egy gyerekről _volt szó, hanem Isabelle-ről, aki éppen nagy szemeket meresztett rám, ahogy a ringattam előre-hátra.  
- Dőlj le egy kicsit! Remekül elleszek addig a keresztlányommal - ajánlottam. - Ugye? Remekül elleszünk mi ketten, Isabelle - mosolyogtam a kislányra, aki gyöngyöző baba-nevetéssel ficánkolt, ahogy megcsiklandoztam az apró talpacskáját.   
- Nem lehet - sóhajtotta Élodie. - A fiúk még nem is ettek, sehol nem vagyok a főzéssel, és ha Tristan tiszta inget akar, moshat magára… Jobb is, ha megyek… És… gyertek egy kicsit később Clopinnel, nem hiszem, hogy estig beérem magamat…  
Nehéz szívvel adtam vissza Élodie-nak Isabelle-t. Szerettem volna, ha legalább ő velem marad, sőt, biztos voltam benne, hogy ha csak pár órára kettesben maradhatnánk, a kislány úgy felvidítana, hogy napokig nem lenne semmi bajom, mégsem kértem meg Élodie-t, hogy hagyja nálam. Pedig talán még meg is engedte volna…  
Olyan sokáig álltam a küszöbön, és néztem, ahogy Élodie elsétál hazafelé, hogy Rémy kicsit arrébb húzódott, hogy leülhessek. Nem volt kedvem hozzá. Visszamentem a kocsiba, és még az ajtót is magamra csuktam.   
Nem tudtam mit kezdeni magammal. A Szultán Lányát napok óta befejeztem, csak Clopin elől titkoltam, hogy ne vigye el. Lekuporodtam az ágyra, a lábamra húztam a takarót, és úgy maradtam estig, amíg Clopin meg nem érkezett.  
- Rosszul érzed magad? - kérdezte, ahogy lassan felültem az ágyban. - Rémy azt mondta, egész nap aludtál…  
Csak megingattam a fejemet.  
- Még mindig dühös vagy?  
- Nem - suttogtam, de kerültem Clopin tekintetét.  
- Nos, a hölgy sem-nem beteg, sem-nem duzzog. Akkor talán…? - nézett rám Clopin kérdőn, ahogy az ágy mellé húzott egy széket.  
- Engedj ki - nyögtem.  
Clopin csak összevont szemöldökkel mért végig.  
- Én… én megőrülök idebenn! - fakadtam ki. - Annyi, annyi ember kísérgessen, amennyit akarsz, de nagyon kérlek, hadd menjek ki! Csak egy kicsit! Csak Élodie-ig! Legalább… legalább délben! Csak odamennék, megebédelnék velük, és jönnék vissza!  
Amint az első könnycsepp legördült az arcomon, tudtam, hogy elrontottam. Amikor előzőleg elterveztem, hogy fogom kiharcolni, hogy legalább néha elhagyhassam a kocsit, tudtam, hogy mindent megpróbálok, de sírni nem. Tudtam, hogy Clopinre a könnyek nem hatnának, őt észérvekkel lenne esélyem meghatni.  
- Legyen - bólintott némi gondolkodás után. - Beszélek Rémy-vel holnap.  
A rekedt "köszönöm"-öm szinte alig volt hallható. Próbáltam gyorsan abbahagyni a sírást, csak éppen a könnyeim nem engedelmeskedtek.  
- Persze ez azt jelenti, hogy ma addig nem kapsz vacsorát, amíg be nem fejezed a Szultán Lányát - hajolt közelebb hozzám Clopin vigyorogva. - Egy hete várok rá, és ha holnaptól mindenfelé csatangolsz majd, még ennél is lassabban fogsz haladni!  
- Ott van a ládában, kész van - törölgettem a könnyeimet, és még egy fél mosolyra is telt az erőmből.  
Clopin felpattant ültéből, és a ládához sietett. Az asztalnál, a gyertyák fényénél nézegette meg a bábot, és olyan sokáig forgatta a kezében szótlanul, hogy én is felálltam, és mellé ültem.  
- Szép, nagyon szép - mosolygott.  
Még mindig néha megtöröltem a szememet, de ahogy Clopin elismerően bólogatva nézegette a művemet, egyre jobb kedvre derültem.  
- Csak egy baj van - próbálta fel a kezére Clopin. - Most a többi báb szürke mellette… Nincs kedved őket is kicsit szépítgetni? Nem járja, hogy kivételezzek egyikükkel, és sokkal szebb ruhában járassam.  
- De. Szívesen megcsinálnám a többit is.  
- Aztán vigyázz, nehogy könnyekbe fojtsd őket - mosolygott rám Clopin, és a szabad kezével megsimogatta az arcomat. - És most gyerünk Élodie-hoz, mert éhen halok!  
Gyorsan elfelejtettem átadni az üzenetet, hogy késsünk. Alig vártam, hogy elújságoljam Élodie-nak a frissen szerzett engedményemet. Napokon át madarat lehetett volna velem fogatni, még ha egy veréb se tette be a szárnyát soha a Csodák Udvarába.

Egyik nap aztán Clopin jóval előbb állított haza, mint számítottam rá. Meglepetésemet csak fokozta, hogy egy nagy vödör vizet is hozott magával.   
- Gyere, beszédem van veled - intett nekem, ahogy a vödröt letette a kocsi mellé.  
Minden rossz előérzetem ellenére hagytam magam betessékelni az ajtón.  
- Ma este lesz egy kis ünnepség… - mondta Clopin, ahogy a ládájához lépett, és elkezdett benne kotorászni.  
Felvont szemöldökkel hallgattam, miközben kidobálta az ágyra a jobbik ruháit.  
- Kicsi, de azért lesz bőven felfordulás. Zene, tánc, ami kell.  
Egyre kíváncsibb lettem, vajon mit akarhat, de hangot már nem kellett adnom a türelmetlenségemnek, mert Clopin befejezte a pakolászást és felém fordult.  
- Szeretném, ha nem kéne bezárjalak estére, de nem lesz alkalmam odafigyelni rád. Úgyhogy megkérlek, hogy maradj Élodie és Tristan közelében.  
- Megkérsz? - néztem fel rá. Elég parancs íze volt ennek a kérésnek.  
- Megkérlek - bólintott Clopin komolyan. - Érezd jól magad. Mulass egy kicsit. De Tristan mindig lásson.  
- Rendben - egyeztem bele immáron mosolyogva. - Tristanék mellett maradok.  
- Helyes. És most, engedelmeddel, odakinn vár a fürdővizem. Menj, keressetek Élodie-nál valamit neked is estére!  
Utoljára Isabelle születésekor nyüzsgött ilyen vidáman a Csodák Udvara. Semmi értelme nem lett volna a színpad felé tolonganunk, így Élodie javaslatára inkább megmaradtunk a tér szélén, ahol legalább fel tudtunk állni az egyik padra, hogy átlássunk a tömeg feje fölött.  
- Szép számmal gyűltünk ma össze, hogy megünnepeljük ezt a csodás napot! - kiáltotta el magát Clopin széttárt karokkal, majd ahogy az éljenzés elhalkult, folytatta: - Engem ért a megtiszteltetés, hogy a Csodák Udvarának legújabb csodáját, Chantalt bemutathatom nektek, mint közönségnek! Ti pedig abban a szerencsében részesültök, hogy elsőkként láthatjátok táncolni ezt a gyönyörű fiatal hölgyet!  
Ha lehetséges, még nagyobb éljenzés csapott fel, ahogy Clopin kézen fogta Chantalt, és a színpad elejére vezette.  
Élodie-tól tudtam, hogy a lány aznap töltötte be a tizenhatodik évét, és hogy nem csak hogy egy éven belül férjez fog menni a kedveséhez, de vele együtt fog fellépni Párizs utcáin és terein. Látásból ismertem őt is, meg Maelt is, aki szép csendben, észrevétlenül elfoglalta a helyét a színpad hátsó részén, sőt, mintha az utóbbit még hallottam is volna játszani.  
- Kisasszony, öné a szín! - hajolt meg mélyen Clopin Chantal előtt, majd el is tűnt.  
A boldogságtól ragyogva, kecsesen hajolt meg felénk Chantal, majd egészen lassan emelkedett fel ismét. Még én is jól láttam, hogy ahogy a válla fölött hátrapillant, nem csak azt üzeni a kedvesének, hogy kezdjen játszani. Persze senkit nem zavart, hogy az első tánc Maelnek szól. Nekünk jutott a második. Chantal kecsesen, biztos léptekkel ereszkedett le a létrán, amely ezúttal a színpad elejéhez volt támasztva, és indult el a tömegben. Mögötte az egyik öccse lépkedett, kalappal a kezében, amibe mindenki beledobhatta, amennyivel hozzá kívánt járulni Chantal első fellépőruhájához. Szegény fiúnak ugyancsak szüksége volt minden ügyességére: a nővérének mindenki utat nyitott, ám ahogy Chantal forogva, táncolva továbbhaladt, összezárt mögötte a tömeg, mindenki oda akart jutni a kalaphoz, hogy ha csak egy keveset is, de adjon.  
Legutoljára Clopin adott át egy fényes érmét a lánynak, amikor az ismét a színpadhoz érkezett.  
Chantal táncának vége közel sem jelentette az este végét is. Mindenki más is táncolni vágyott. Élodie különösképp. Ragyogott a férje karjában, és még akkor sem ült le, amikor Tristan egy kicsit engem is bevont az ünneplésbe, és velem is táncolt egyet.  
- Lássuk, mennyire táncolsz jobban a múltkori alkalomnál - termett előttem Clopin a semmiből.   
Természetesen semennyivel nem lettem azóta ügyesebb, de még mindig tökéletes módon hagytam, hogy Clopin vezessen, és ez bőven elég is volt.  
- Mi…? - kérdeztem, ahogy a zenészek megpihentek, és észrevettem, hogy Clopin engem néz.   
- Semmi - ingatta meg a fejét mosolyogva.  
- Nem hiszem. Furcsán nézel.  
- Jobban táncolsz. Határozottan jobban - bólogatott.  
- Vagy te ittál többet - nevettem.  
- Nem hiszem…  
Mosolyogva fordítottam el a fejemet. Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy csak viccel. Mégis mitől táncoltam volna jobban?  
- Még egy tánc? - húzott közelebb magához, ahogy a zene ismét megszólalt.  
- Talán. De lehet, hogy végleg el fogok szédülni.  
- Nem baj. Elkaplak.  
A még egy táncból lett még három. Nem érdekelt, hogy csak azért törődik ennyit velem, mert senki más nem tenné, ki akartam használni, hogy minden okom megvan a jókedvre.

Nem nagyon fordult elő, hogy felébredjek rá, ahogy Clopin reggelente elmegy. Hangoztatta is gyakran, hogy az sem zavarhatná meg az álmomat, ha a fejemre találna zuhanni a Csodák Udvara, mégis, legalább egy alkalommal sikerült rácáfolnom erre az igaztalan vádra.  
Clopin csak az egyik széket lökte fel véletlenül, ahogy készülődött, mégis ijedten kaptam fel a fejemet.  
- Semmi baj - suttogta. - Csak a szék volt.  
Álmosan feküdtem vissza és húztam a nyakamba a takarót. Bele sem akartam gondolni, milyen rettenetesen korán lehet, ha Clopin még csak készülődik, hogy odaérjen, mire az első emberek elkezdenek szállingózni a piacra.  
Persze visszaaludnom nem sikerült.  
Csukott szemmel hallgattam, ahogy Clopin rendezkedik. Hiába volt még mezítláb, pontosan tudtam, hogy épp az ajtóhoz megy. Kinyitja. Lemegy a lépcsőn.  
Olyan sokáig volt távol, hogy bár a fejemet egy kicsit sem mozdítottam volna, a szememet kinyitottam, legalább résnyire. Nem kellett azonban tovább várnom, Clopin a mosakodás végeztével megjelent az ajtóban és leült nekem háttal a küszöbre.  
Mintha tükröt és pengét láttam volna a kezében, és mintha magában dudorászott volna. Épp meg akartam állapítani, milyen tapintatlan, hiszen ha aludnék, ez utóbbira minden bizonnyal fel is ébrednék, amikor felállt, és belépett a kocsiba.   
Természetesen azonnal visszacsuktam a szememet, így csak hallhattam, hogy az asztalhoz sétál. Elvesz valamit. Visszamegy az ajtóba. Visszaül. Szinte a sajátomon is éreztem a kósza vízcseppeket, amik legördültek a gerincén a hajából, és akaratlanul is megborzongtam.  
A gyertyából csak a legtetejét láttam, ahogy Clopin letette maga mellé a felső lépcsőfokra, meg azt, ahogy pár pillanatra egy vékony kis botot tart a lángba, hagyja egy kicsit égni, majd meglengeti, hogy eloltsa. El nem tudtam képzelni, mit akarhat vele. Percekig tartotta maga előtt a kezeit, hogy csak a hátát lássam, azt ne, amit éppen csinál, de valahogy csak sikerült rájönnöm, hogy az a kis darab szén lehet, amivel, mint olyan sok mutatványos, Clopin is a szemét szokta körberajzolni fellépések előtt.  
Ahogy befejezett mindent, amit a küszöbön ülve akart, összeszedegette a dolgait, és visszajött a kocsiba.  
Ismét visszacsuktam a szememet.  
Behajtotta az ajtót.  
A tudat, hogy Clopin képes a jelenlétemben vetkőzni és öltözni, már rég nem háborított fel annyira, mint eleinte. Addig mondogatta, hogy az én erkölcsösségem kettőnknek is bőven elég lesz, meg hogy nyugodt szívvel bízza magát az én állhatatosságomra, úgysem fogok leselkedni, hogy végül elhittem. Persze csak miután megemlítette, hogy én lennék az, aki a legjobban fel lenne háborodva, ha ahelyett, hogy a fal felé fordulok, minden este, és főleg minden hajnalban felkelhetnék és kivonulhatnék a kocsiból, csak hogy ő ruhát váltson. A legtöbbször úgyis már, vagy még aludtam, amikor öltözködött.  
Most azonban erkölcsösségemet és állhatatosságomat párviadalra hívta a kíváncsiságom és a merészségem. Méltó felek mérkőztek meg nemes küzdelemben, a dicsőséges győzelemért.  
Csak mosolyogtam a véletlen egybeesésen, amikor Clopin este elmesélte a fiúknak a kíváncsi macskakölyök történetét, aki olyan mélyen hajolt a tó fölé a halak után kapkodva, hogy végül meg kellett tanulnia úszni, egyedüliként minden macskák közül.

- Gondolkoztam! - jelentette be egyik este Clopin, amikor a gyerekek már mind aludtak, és csak négyesben ültünk a vacsora romjai felett Élodie-val és Tristannak.  
- Hála Neked! - emelte az ég felé mindkét kezét Élodie. - Hála és köszönet! Sosem hittük volna, hogy ezt is megérjük!   
- Vigyázz! Egy kalap alatt gúnyolod az Urat és engem is… - sandított a húgára Clopin.  
Élodie csak nevetett, de csendben maradt, hogy Clopin folytathassa, amibe belekezdett:  
- Tehát - bólintott Clopin, majd felállt, és átült mellém - mint mondtam volt, gondolkoztam. Rajtad - bólintott felém jelentőségteljesen.  
- Ez igazán kedves - nevettem halkan. Fogalmam sem volt, mit akarhat a tudtomra hozni.  
- És a java még csak most jön! - mosolyodott el Clopin is. - Úgy döntöttem, feleslegesen ugráltatjuk szegény Rémyt azzal, hogy kísérget ide-oda, mint a kiskutyád. Holnaptól mehetsz, amerre jól esik a Csodák Udvarában. Akivel jól esik. Amikor jól esik.  
Csak bámultam Clopinre. Szinte vártam, hogy ne csak a gyertyák fénye táncoljon az arcán, hanem tényleg mozduljon a szája, elvigyorodjon, és bejelentse, csak viccelt.  
- Ugye megelőlegezhetek neked ennyi bizalmat? - kérdezte még mindig mosolyogva, de komoly hangon.  
- Még szép! - felelt helyettem Élodie vidáman.  
- Nehogy csalódnom kelljen - nyújtotta felém a jobbját Clopin. Jéghideg ujjakkal szorítottam meg a kezét.  
- Nem fogsz - suttogtam, és éreztem, ahogy az én arcomra is visszakúszik, a szín mellett, a mosolyom is.   
Sokáig maradtunk Élodie-éknál. Végül éjféltájt döntöttünk úgy Clopinnel, hogy ideje mennünk. Semmi kedvem nem volt ugyan még visszamenni a kocsijába, hiszen tudtam, hogy elaludni úgysem tudnék, de azzal vigasztaltam magam, hogy másnap olyan korán jöhetek, és addig maradhatok, amíg csak kedvem tartja.  
- És, mire fogod használni ezt a nagy szabadságodat? Felfedezed magadnak a Csodák Udvarát? - kérdezte Clopin hazafelé.  
- Nem tudom. Szerintem mindent láttam már, amit kell - feleltem mosolyogva.  
Clopin kétkedve mért végig tetőtől talpig.  
- Na, gyere velem - jelentette ki végül.   
Mire rájöttem, hová visz Clopin, a színpad szélénél, a létra aljában álltunk.   
- Ezt már láttam - tettem karba a kezemet.  
- Azt tudom - bólintott Clopin, és fellépett a létra első fokára. - De gyere!  
Ódzkodva követtem. Odafönn valahogy sosem történtek velem jó dolgok…  
Ahogy Clopin felért a létra tetejére, visszanyúlt értem, így sikerült anélkül felmásznom a mellé, hogy nagyot estem volna. Nem engedte el azonban a kezemet, hanem egyenesen a színpad elejére vezetett.  
- Nem venném a szívemre, ha eltévednél, úgyhogy jól figyelj! - húzott le maga mellé, ahogy leült, és a lábait lelógatta a mélybe.  
Bár Élodie is körbevezetett már, Clopin bőven tudott még újdonsággal szolgálni. Ahogy magyarázott és magyarázott, olyan érzésem támadt, jobban ismeri a Csodák Udvarát, mint a saját tenyerét. Megtudtam tőle például, hogy nem csak orvosunk, de még íródeákunk is akad. Az előbbi egykor felcser volt, és csak miután dezertőrként felkötötték volna, keresett magának menedéket és megbecsülést a Csodák Udvarában, az utóbbit pedig úgy elbűvölte egy barna szempár, hogy felhagyott a kényelmes diák-életével érte, és inkább lett művelt csavargó, aki néhány tallérért bármit felolvas vagy lefirkant Párizs polgárainak, ha kell, a kapualjban, ha kell, a kocsma pultján. Clopin már vagy egy órája beszélt és beszélt, amikor úgy éreztem, ideje próbára tennem.   
- És az a sátor? - kérdeztem a távolba mutatva.  
- Van ott egy pár - nézett végig a kezem jelölte vonalon vigyorogva.  
- Nagy kék. Mellette két kisebb piros áll.  
Clopin percekig meredt a sátorra.  
- Nagyon viccesek vagyunk ma este - jegyezte meg végül résnyire összehúzott szemekkel. Mintha az én hibám lett volna, hogy nem ismerte fel egyből a saját húga sátrát!   
Mire hajnalban végre tényleg hazasétáltunk, annyira kimerültem, hogy úgy éreztem, szégyenszemre át fogom aludni az első igazán szabad délelőttömet.

Clopin legnagyobb meglepetésére nem hanyagoltam el a bábjait csak azért, mert már nem szorultam rá, hogy lekössenek napközben. Néha magammal vittem őket Élodie-hoz, de leggyakrabban esténkén dolgoztam rajtuk. Ilyenkor Clopin, hogy ne érezzem úgy, hogy csak én végzek hasznos munkát, legtöbbször maga is odaült mellém az asztalhoz, hogy felügyeljen, vagy hogy elszórakoztasson. Szerettem hallgatni, mi minden történt odafönn, a városban, és amióta elővigyázatosan az asztal fölött, és nem az ölemben varrtam, oda is mertem figyelni. Néha még elő is adta a történeteit, hogy élni is lássam a bábokat.  
- Micsoda ostobaság! A gyermekeket kicsiny koruktól arra neveljük, hogy manókban és tündérekben higgyenek! Nem is csoda, ha oly fájdalmasan ostoba a párizsi nép! - szónokolt Clopin, kezén az egyik sötét, dísztelen ruhába öltöztetett bábbal.  
- Megint egy pap? - néztem fel rá mosolyogva. Valamiért Clopin és az előadásai vonzották az egyházfiakat, akik nagy örömüket lelték a leszólásában.   
- Rosszabb - bólogatott Clopin jelentőségteljesen. - Egy tudós! A napfényes Itáliából, vagy tán egyenesen Tudósföldről!  
- Honnan veszed? - kérdeztem.  
- _'Áttá besszide_ - nevetett Clopin.  
- Lehet, hogy csak… csak valami vidéki ficsúr volt.  
- No-no, signorina! Úgy éljek, hogy egyenesen Rómából szalajtották! Nem volt neki otthon elég a sok bella ragazzo…  
- Ragazza. Bella ragazza - javítottam ki halkan.  
- Szép fiúk, vagy szép lányok, az ilyeneknek egyre megy! - legyintett Clopin. - De látom, kegyed művelt úrinő, tán még verselni is tud nekem szép olasz nyelven?  
- Azt nem - ingattam meg a fejem.  
- Kár. Azt mondják, egész jól cseng.  
Csak bólogattam. Éreztem, hogy Clopin csendben figyel, de le nem vettem volna a szememet a hímzésről.  
- Nem akartalak megbántani - törte meg nagysokára a csendet.  
- Megbántani? - erőltettem magamra egy mosolyt.  
- Élodie mondta, hogy a kedvesed Velencéből jött, csak kiment a fejemből… Nem kellett volna felhoznom.  
- És tudósnak is készült - mondtam.  
- Ó - nevetett fel Clopin zavartan. - Jobb vagyok, mint hittem…  
Ismét csak bólogattam.  
- De már nem a kedvesem - mondtam néhány perces hallgatás után. - Ahhoz túl messze van, hogy világ életemben utána sírjak.  
- De szereted? - kérdezte Clopin halkan.  
- Nem. Ha szeretném, sokkal rosszabb lenne, így inkább nem is szeretem… Biztos boldog lesz nélkülem is. És én is biztos… Hát, remélem, még én is az leszek.  
- Mit mondtam a bábok könnyekbe fojtásáról? - vette ki a kezemből a herceget, a tűt és a cérnát Clopin.  
- Ha most fulladnak meg, a te hibád lesz - sírtam.   
- Igaz… - bólintott, és közelebb húzta hozzám a székét. - De ha már így megríkattalak, megengeded, hogy meg is vigasztaljalak?  
- Csak tessék! - tártam szét a kezemet.  
Clopin megfogta a csuklómat, és maga felé húzta, majd összevont szemöldökkel kezdte tanulmányozni a tenyeremet.  
- Boldog leszel! - jelentette ki a tenyerem közepére bökve.  
- Biztos, hogy értesz hozzá? Élodie már felsült velem… - mosolyodtam el a könnyeimen át.  
- Az engem nem érdekel - jelentette ki Clopin.  
Felemelkedett a székéről, a ládájához ment, elővette a kis széndarabot, amivel a szemét húzta ki, majd ismét megfogta a csuklómat, és hosszú vonalat rajzolt végig a tenyerembe.  
- Tessék. Mutasd meg bármelyik jósnőnek, és meg fogja mondani, hogy ilyen hosszú, egyenes és határozott boldogság-vonalat még életében nem látott!  
- De jó nekem - mosolyodtam el a könnyeimen át.  
- Bizony, jó - bólintott Clopin szórakozottan simogatva a tenyeremet.   
Csendben vártuk, hogy megnyugodjak. Clopin még közelebb húzta a székét, és átkarolta a vállamat. Sokáig szomorkodtam még, de eldöntöttem, ezen túl csak akkor sírok, ha lesz a közelben, aki vigasztaljon.

Április közeledett, amikor egyik este Clopin nem jött haza. Volt már máskor is, hogy éjfélig színét se láttuk, de hajnalban, amikor Tristan összeszedett néhány embert, és elmentek, hogy megkeressék Clopint, már nehezebben nyugtatgattam Élodie-t. Reggelre értek haza. Élodie már magán kívül volt az aggodalomtól. Mint mindig, a híre most is megelőzte Clopint, így mire ő maga is megjelent a Csodák Udvarában, a húga nem csak hogy elsőként, de már a lépcső alján vethette a nyakába magát.  
Élodie annyit hajtogatta saját megnyugtatására, hogy rossz pénz nem vész el, hogy szinte el is hittem neki. Talán ezért lepett meg, amikor én is megpillantottam Clopint a köré sereglők gyűrűjében. A zubbonya, amiben az előadásait tartotta, és amire mindig annyira vigyázott, szakadt volt és véres. Az arca a szokásosnál sápadtabb volt, és csak a szeme csillogott vadul, ahogy futólag megölelte, majd lefejtette magáról a húgát és átvágott a tömegen. Élodie és én is követtük. Bár bevágta maga mögött az ajtót, Élodie-t ez nem tartóztatta, utána rontott a kocsiba, engem pedig ott hagyott az alsó lépcsőn.   
- Mi történt? - kérdezte Élodie könnyek között.  
Clopin csak dühösen fújtatott, és ledobta a zubbonyát, majd az ingét is a földre.  
- Úristen, _mi történt? _- nyögött fel Élodie, ahogy meglátta Clopin oldalán és mellkasán a zúzódásokat.   
- Szúrtam valakik szemét - közölte Clopin, ahogy tiszta inget szedett elő a ládájából, és magára rángatta.  
- De… mi… hova mész? - állt a bátyja elé Élodie, ahogy az megpróbált elviharzani mellette.  
- Kiszúrom a valakik szemét - jelentette ki Clopin.  
- Azt már nem! - toppantott Élodie, és megállt az ajtóban Clopin előtt. - Nézz végig magadon! Alig állsz a lábadon… és… és vérzel!  
- Állj félre.  
- Nem - húzta ki magát Élodie. - Így sehová nem mész! Legalább várj addig, hogy… csak hadd nézzem meg, milyen súlyos a seb!  
- Semmi kedvem veled is csatázni, állj félre - igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára Clopin.  
- Nem.  
- Élodie! - sziszegte Clopin fenyegetően.  
- Tényleg nem lenne jó így menned… - léptem egy lépcsővel feljebb bizonytalanul.  
Csak hogy azonnal visszahátrálhassak, ahogy Clopin megkerülte Élodie-t.  
- Clopin, Élodie-nak igaza van, jobb lenne, ha… - kezdtem, de ahogy a húgára, rám sem hallgatott, csak megfogta a vállamat, és félreállított.  
- Mégsem vághatsz csak neki úgy a városnak! És egyedül… - futott utána Élodie.  
- Csak lesz egy utcagyerek, aki látta, melyik kocsmába mentek. És ezúttal velem is lesz három ember - vágott át Clopin a Csodák Udvarán a lépcső irányába, ahol már Armel, Tristan, és vagy egy tucat másik férfi várt még rá.  
A távolból figyeltem, ahogy beszél a kis csoporttal, majd néhányukkal felkaptat a lépcsőn, és eltűnik a sötét folyosón. Élodie egy darabig még nézte, ahogy a bátyja és a férje is belevész a sötétségbe, majd letörve ballagott vissza hozzám, és rogyott le a kocsi legalsó lépcsőjére.  
- Előre megmondom, ha baja esik valamelyiknek, én…! - sóhajtotta.  
- Ugyan, te mondtad, rossz pénz… - ültem le mellé.  
- Az egy dolog. De mi lesz Tristan-nal? - húzta el a száját.   
Erre nem tudtam mit kitalálni.  
Jócskán beesteledett, mire Élodie-ék sátrába megérkeztek Tristan követei. A kis csapat fiatal fiú egymás szavába vágva mesélte el, hogy Clopin felkutatta azokat, akik megtámadták előző nap, és bosszút állt mind magáért, mind a kocsijáért, ami csak a szerencsének és a zuhogó esőnek köszönhetően menekült meg a tűzhaláltól.  
- Ha gondolod, maradj itt éjszakára - sóhajtotta Élodie megkönnyebbülten, ahogy a fiúk odébb álltak, hogy másoknak is elmesélhessék, aminek büszke szem- és fültanúi voltak.  
- Nem tudom… - haboztam elfogadni az ajánlatot.  
- Ne aggódj Clopin miatt. Jó, ha holnap estig hazakeveredik. Meg kell ünnepelnie a dicsőséges bosszúhadjáratát! Meg se kell tudnia, hogy nálam aludtál - karolt belém Élodie.  
Clopin valóban csak másnap késő délután jelent meg a Csodák Udvarában. A két napos vendetta és ivászat után nem csodáltam volna, ha egyáltalán nem is talál haza, de valahogy csak sikerült neki.  
Miután Tristant össze-vissza ölelgette és csókolgatta, Élodie azonnal rohant, hogy ellássa Clopin a legutóbbi alkalom óta minden bizonnyal megszaporodott sebeit, így rám maradt a vacsora befejezése. Sőt, mire végre visszatért, a fiúk már túl is voltak az evésen, és álmosan ücsörögtek az apjuk körül.  
- Most gondolj bele, öt gyerekem van, akit ágyba dughatok és betakargathatok… - sóhajtotta Élodie mosolyogva, ahogy leült közénk.  
- Hogy van? - kérdeztem.  
- Pocsékul fest, de egy-két nap, és kialussza - felelt Élodie, majd Tristanhoz fordult és átölelte a nyakát: - Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál rá nekem!  
Csendben ettünk mi is, majd miután segítettem Élodie-nak elpakolni, és a fiúkat lefektetni, összeszedtem magam, hogy hazamenjek.  
- Ugyan! - legyintett - Maradj itt éjszakára!  
- Nem, nem akarok bajt - ellenkeztem. Egészen más volt Clopin háta mögött kimaradnom egész éjjelre, mint így, hogy bármikor arra ébredhetett, hogy nem vagyok ott vele. Lassan visszabaktattam hát a kocsihoz, és halkan benyitottam.  
Nem égett gyertya, de kintről beszűrődött annyi fény, hogy lássam, Clopin mélyen alszik az ágyon. Óvatosan vettem el a láda tetejéről az összehajtogatott takaróimat, és az egyiket magam alá terítettem, hogy ha már a párnámat nem húzom ki Clopin feje alól, legalább ne a puszta földön feküdjek. Épp csak a cipőmet vettem le, mielőtt leheveredtem az új, kemény fekhelyemre, és próbáltam mihamarabb álomba merülni.  
Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy Clopin köhög. Mire felemeltem a fejemet, már az ágy szélén ült, és az oldalát fogva, halkan káromkodott.   
- Nem akartalak felébreszteni - köszörülte meg a torkát. - Vigyázz, nem csak félrenyeltem, ki is öntöttem - tette hozzá, ahogy feltápászkodtam, és elindultam az asztal felé. Valóban, a vizeskancsó felborulva egyensúlyozott az asztal szélén. Felállítottam hát, és Clopin ingét, ami a széken hevert, beledobtam a kiömlött vízbe.   
- Lám, a női lelemény; egyszerre mos és takarít - szólt Clopin halkan, ahogy elkezdtem az ingét ide-oda igazgatni a lábammal, hogy minden vizet felszívjon.   
- És még van két szabad kezem is! - mosolyogtam, ahogy tovább rugdostam az inget.  
- Fel is léphetnél! - bólogatott Clopin. - Hölgyeim és uraim, íme, a tökéletes háziasszony! Még szinte fel sem ébredt, már a házimunkát végzi! És nézzék, milyen kecsesen! - emelte fel a hangját Clopin, ahogy a lábujjaimmal összecsippentettem az ingét, és felemeltem, hogy ne kelljen lehajolnom érte. A padlón alvás megtette a hatását; mind a derekam, mind a hátam sajgott.  
Büszkén mosolyogva biccentettem Clopin felé, és lábujjhegyen tipegve-táncolva indultam el az ajtó felé, hogy az inget feltegyem a tető szélére csöpögni. Hogy a mutatványom teljes legyen, visszafelé felkaptam a takaróimat a földről, és letettem őket Clopin mellé az ágyra.  
- Ezek szerint csak szólni akartam Élodie-nak, hogy aludj nyugodtan nála… - nézett maga elé elgondolkodva Clopin. - Vagy esetleg mindenképp meg akartál nézni a halálos ágyamon?  
- Mindenképp - bólogattam ásítva.  
- Tudtam én, gonosz teremtés vagy, aki örömét leli a kínjaimban!  
- Azért megmaradsz? - kérdeztem, ahogy kicsit előredőlt ültében, és a tenyerébe támasztotta a homlokát.  
- Meg, persze - mormolta Clopin, ám hamar kiderült, hogy nem elégszik meg ilyen rövid, egyszerű válasszal.  
Olyan hosszan ecsetelte az elmúlt három nap történéseit - az ő és a kocsija ellen intézett kegyetlen támadást, a bosszút és az azt követő ünneplést -, hogy inkább leültem, és úgy hallgattam végig. Persze Clopin nem csak hallgatóságként számított rám. Egész nap hozhattam jaj, csak egy korty vizet, ó, még egy takarót, vagy hm, egy kis levest. Jutalomképp pedig, amiért olyan szépen, tágra nyílt szemekkel hallgattam a beszámolóját, és amiért olyan kedvesen ápoltam, este visszakaptam az ágyat. Attól fogva napközben Clopin feküdt benne, éjjel pedig én.

Két nap telt el, mire Clopin arra a megállapításra nem jutott, hogy csak a nők és a macskák heverésznek ennyit, és mivel ő egyik sem, fel kell kelnie, és mennie kell. Kicsit ugyan még fájlalta a jobb oldalát, de felszólított, hogy öltözzek.  
- Fel vagyok öltözve - jelentettem ki, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy magamhoz vegyem a kendőmet, és sétáljak vele, hogy legyen, aki hazahozza, ha vissza találna esni, és egy lépést se tudna magától megtenni.   
Furcsállva terítettem a vállamra a kendőmet, de a meglepetésemet csak fokozta, amikor a kocsiból kilépve egyenesen a lépcsők felé vette az irányt.  
Olyan régen nem jártam már odakinn, hogy amikor az elsőt lélegeztem a hűvös éjszakai levegőből, szinte fejbe vágott. Némán sétáltam Clopin mellett, aki eleinte megpróbált szóval tartani, aztán megelégedett csak a saját hangjával, végül pedig maga is elhallgatott. Egészen messzire, a kőhídig vitt, ahol annak idején búcsút kellett volna intenem Élodie-nak. Én nekitámaszkodtam a korlátnak, ő felült rá, egyik lábát a feneketlen mélység felett lógatva. Nem csak a hideg tehetett róla, hogy egy szót sem bírtam volna szólni. A kövek közt moha nőtt, azt kapargattam és dobáltam bele a vízbe. Csak akkor vettem észre az arcomon végigszaladó könnycseppet, amikor Clopin letörölte.  
- Ha tehetném, visszaadnám a régi életedet - mondta komolyan, és még a korlátról is leszállt hozzá.  
Rábólintottam, és el is hittem neki, hogy ha hatalmában állna, jóvátenne mindent. Mégis nyomorultul éreztem magam.  
- Tudod… - könyökölt le mellém Clopin -, még meg sem köszöntem, amit Élodie-ért tettél. Hogy megmentetted, és hogy… hogy vállaltad, hogy maradsz.  
- Hát nem - mosolyodtam el minden szomorúságom ellenére.  
- Épp itt lenne az ideje. Gyere! - egyenesedett fel Clopin.  
- Ó, le is térdelsz hozzá? - kérdeztem, ahogy kihúzta magát, és még a ruháját is megigazgatta.  
- Azt nem - ingatta meg a fejét, majd a két kezébe vette a kezemet és végignézett rajtam.  
- Hát jó, hallgatlak! - emeltem fel kissé az államat.  
- Köszönöm - mondta Clopin komolyan, a szemembe nézve.   
Örültem, hogy nem áraszt el szóvirágokkal arról, hogy örök életére hálás lesz nekem, hogy tudja, mennyire szenvedhetek, és hogy csodál, amiért maradtam.  
- Ha van valami, amit tehetnék, hogy jobban érezd magad, csak szólj - bólintott végül.  
- Nincs semmi - szorítottam meg a kezét, mielőtt lassan elengedtem volna.  
Az este további részében nem nagyon szóltam Clopinhez, és ő is csak jó éjt kívánt. Fáradtnak, szomorúnak és nyomorultnak éreztem magam, pedig meg se tudtam volna mondani, miért. Elaludni se tudtam, de nem számítottam rá, hogy amikor megfordulok, a tekintetem Clopinéval fog találkozni. Sokáig csak nézett rám, majd egész halkan szólt.   
- Talán mégsem volt olyan jó, ötlet, hogy felvittelek…  
- De, az volt. Köszönöm.  
- Nagyon szívesen! Hisz ismersz! Adjatok egy bajba jutott hölgyet, és megmentem! Mutassatok egy szomorkodó kisasszonyt, és megvigasztalom!  
- Kérjetek rá, hogy viselkedjek felnőtt férfiként, és játszom a süket-némát…  
- Hah! Tessék… kedves vele az ember, felviszi, megsétáltatja, ápolja a lelkét, és ez a köszönet! - gördült a hátára Clopin a mellkasán összefont karokkal. - Gúnyt űz belőlem! Férfiúi méltóságomat kérdőjelezi meg! Pedig még az ágyamat is neki adtam, lovagiasságom legékesebb példájaként. Éjről-éjre a hideg, kemény padlón hajtom álomra a fejemet, hogy ő a finom, puha nyoszolyámon pihentethesse semmittevésben megfáradt tagjait…  
- Ó, ha csak ez fáj, legyen tiéd az ágy!  
Némán fordult felém, hosszan mérlegelt összevont szemöldökkel, majd mosolyogva tápászkodott fel és sétált mellém. Pár percig elgondolkozva állt az ágynál, mielőtt nagyot sóhajtott volna.  
- Nem lenne szívem a földre száműzni egy hölgyet… Csússz beljebb!  
Már épp közölni akartam vele, hogy csak szeretné, amikor rájöttem, hogy igen, pontosan ezt szeretné.  
- Emeld meg a fejed… - utasított, amikor már elég helye volt, hogy mellém feküdjön.  
Mosolyogva forgattam meg a szemeimet, de azért engedelmeskedtem.  
- Tedd vissza - mondta, amikor kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.  
- Ne parancsolgass! - nevettem, ahogy a karjára hajtottam a fejemet.  
- Ne sajátítsd ki a takarót! - közölte, és magára húzta a felét, majd a hajamhoz simította az állát. - És ajánlom, hogy ne nagyon rugdosódj álmodban, mert elszáll a jótékony kedvem, és alhatsz a földön!  
- Ó, azt úgyse tennéd, hisz úriember vagy… - fészkelődtem én is egy kicsit.  
- Talpig. A padlótól számítva - ölelt magához a szabad karjával.

Másnap este Clopin ismét felvitt levegőzni. Sokkal melegebb volt, így tovább sétálgattunk, de ahogy előzőleg, most is a hídon kötöttünk ki. Kislány koromban sosem szabadott a fal tetején heverésznem otthon, Clopin azonban nem szólt rám, amikor a hátamra feküdtem mellette. Sőt! Követte a jó példámat, és maga is végignyúlt a korláton.  
- Lehoznám neked a csillagokat is! - szólalt meg, amikor már kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és a kalapját is levette, hogy ne nyomja össze, és hogy a belőle kiálló toll ne lógjon az én arcomba se.  
- Mi?!  
- Na persze… Miért akarná bárki is lehozni őket? - kérdezte. Nevetve, így azonnal tudtam, direkt tartott szünetet, hogy legyen időm meglepődni a kijelentésén.  
- Mert szépek - feleltem kicsit bosszankodva, hogy ilyen könnyen átejthetett.  
- Szépek-szépek, de honnan tudod, hogy ugyanolyan szépek lennének-e a kezedben is! Gondolj csak bele, mekkora csalódás lenne! Ígér neked valaki egy ragyogó csillagot, aztán amikor a kezedbe fogod, kiderül, hogy csak egy kavics, ami szépen csillog, ha történetesen messziről, holdfényben nézed.  
- Hát akkor visszavitetem oda, ahonnan hozták…  
- Na, te aztán nem lennél valami kelendő várkisasszony - vigyorgott Clopin. - "Drága uram, nem kell nekem aranyalma, se gyémántcipellő! Vidd a koszos csillagodat és támaszd fel a sárkányt, amelyet voltál szíves érettem kardélre hányni!" Hamar híre menne ám a lovagok között, hogy ne is törjék magukat a kegyeidért…   
- Még jó, hogy nem születtem várkisasszonynak.   
- Még jó. Bár érdekes mese lenne. A gyerekek imádnák. A hős megszerzi a megszerezhetetlent, majd a hölgy kijelenti, hogy nem kéri…   
Halkan nevetve néztem tovább a csillagokat, ám Clopin megköszörülte a torkát, és bele is kezdett a rögtönzött előadásba:  
- A legszebb hölgy volt messze földön! Hófehér kezéért küzdött minden lovag, de még az apródjaik is. Repesve vette volna bárki nőül, hogy egy életen át teljesíthesse minden kívánságát, ám a szíve sajnos jégből volt: mindenkit elutasított, legyen bár maga a király…  
A fejem alá tettem a kezemet, úgy hallgattam Clopint.  
- Élt azonban a környéken egy szegény bolond, aki fejébe vette, hogy ő bizony elnyeri a kezét. Fel is vette legszebb ünneplő ruháját, gondosan megfésülködött, és beállt a sor végére. Három nap és három éjjel várakozott, hogy bejuthasson a hölgy termeibe, ám csak elfogytak előle a lovagok és nemesemberek, így mire a negyedik nap reggele virradt, ott állt előtte. A kegyetlen nőszemély végigmérte szép szemével, majd nevetve fordult el tőle. _"Várj még!" _- kiáltotta a bolond kétségbeesetten. - _"Hiszen lehoznám neked a csillagokat is!" "Tedd hát azt!" _kacagott a gonosz teremtés. - _"Hozd le nekem a csillagokat, s ígérem, a feleséged leszek!" _  
Clopin nagyon belejött a mesélésbe: igazi úrinőhöz méltó magas, vontatott hangon adta elő az ajánlatot.  
- Így hát szegény bolondnak nem volt mit tennie. Elindult, hogy lehozza a csillagokat a szép, de gonosz hölgynek. Messzi-messzi földeket járt be érte. Megmászta a legmagasabb hegyeket, fákat, templomtornyokat, de csak nem tudott elkapni, még egy hullócsillagot sem.  
A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy Clopin széles mozdulatokkal mutatja, mennyire nyújtózkodott a szegény bolond, és már szinte az is előttem volt, ahogy ez majdan ki fog nézni, ha egyszer tényleg előadja.  
- Az ígéret azonban ígéret volt, és a bolondnak esze ágában sem volt megszegni az adott szavát. Sorra járta a magasabbnál magasabb hegyeket, kereste az óriásira nőtt fákat, és az égbe szökő templomtornyokat. Mindhiába. Az út elfogyott előle, és elért a Világ Végére. Szomorúan lógatta le a lábát a széléről, bele a végtelen semmibe. Nem sikerült csillagot szereznie szíve hölgyének…  
- Ó… - sajnálkoztam hangosan, ahogy minden gyerek tenné, ha ilyen szomorú mesét hall.  
- _Azonban! _- emelte fel a hangját Clopin - Ahogy ott lóbálta a lábát, egyszer csak igen különös dolog történt. A cipője orrával, ami szinte lefoszlott már róla a sok gyaloglástól, beleakadt valamibe! Bosszúsan rúgta volna odébb, bármi is volt, ami még tetézni akarta a nyomorúságát, ám ahogy lenézett, hogy bizonyosan eltalálja, és jó messze rúghassa, meglátta, hogy bizony, amit az imént holmi álnok kavicsnak gondolt, nem volt más, mint egy fényes csillag!  
- Óóó!  
- Mert ahogy leült a Világ Szélére - ült fel Clopin beszéd közben - bizony lelógott a lába a csillagok közé. Lehajolt hát, kinyújtotta a kezét… és lám… elérte a fényes csillagot, amelyet az előbb a lábával talált!   
Megpróbáltam úgy fordítani a fejemet, hogy lássam, Clopin mit csinál, ám nem nagyon kellett nyújtogatni a nyakamat: lepattant a korlátról, ám csak egy pillanatra, hogy felém fordulva ülhessen vissza rá, egyik lábával a semmiben lógázva.   
- A bolond futva indult haza, markában szorongatva a kincset! - emelte fel az ökölbe szorított kezét. - Meg sem állt a hölgy váráig, de az ajtajáig sem. _"Meghoztam!" _- kiáltotta diadalmasan!  
- Mi…? - rezzentem össze, ahogy Clopin valamit az eddig a fejem fölött tartott tenyerembe csúsztatott.  
- A csillag, ahogy kérted - mondta nekem fejjel lefelé vigyorogva, még jobban fölém hajolva. És tényleg! Egy kis szürke kavics lapult a markomban.  
- Ez nem csillag! Ez egy kavics - ellenkeztem vigyorogva. - Nem kérem, vidd innen oda, ahol találtad! - nyújtottam vissza Clopinnek a követ, aki nagyot sóhajtva vette el. Egy darabig szomorúan nézegette, majd felegyenesedett, és elhajította a kis követ.   
- Láttad leesni? - kérdezte, ahogy ismét előrébb dőlt.  
Szélesen mosolyogva ingattam meg a fejemet.  
- Akkor visszaragadt az égre! - jelentette ki, majd olyan közel hajolt hozzám, hogy megcsókolhasson.   
Nagyon furcsa volt így, fejjel lefelé csókolni valakit. Clopin is érezhette ezt, ugyanis egy kicsit feljebb emelte a fejét és elszakadt tőlem.  
- Pedig ha tudnád, milyen jó volt, amikor elterveztem…! - nevetett halkan, két kezébe véve az arcomat. - Na, de ezen ne múljék, ülj fel! - tette hozzá, majd futólag ismét szájon csókolt, mielőtt ő maga is felpattant volna.  
Mire teljesítettem a kérését, és felültem, már előttem állt. Kissé megköszörülte a torkát, és egy levegővel végighadarta az iménti beszélgetésünket, cérnavékonyra nyújtva az én, pincemélyre rekesztve a saját hangját:  
- Meghoztam!  
- _Mit? _  
- A csillagot, ahogy kérted!  
- _Ez nem csillag, vidd innen vissza, oda, ahol találtad! _  
- Láttad leesni? - kérdezte végül, immár a megszokott hangján, közelebb lépve hozzám, ahogy még mindig a korláton ültem.  
- Nem láttam leesni - feleltem kicsit kihúzva magamat.  
- Akkor visszaragadt az égre! - bólintott.   
Ez már tényleg igazi csók volt. Nem lógott az arcomba Clopin haja, nem kellett kitekernem a nyakamat. A hátamat nem a kemény kő nyomta, hanem Clopin tartotta, az én kezeim pedig nem a semmiben lógtak, hanem a vállába kapaszkodhattak, a tarkójára vándorolhattak. Olyan közel húzott magához, hogy ha nem áll köztük, a lábaim le is értek volna a földre.   
- Vissza kéne mennünk - suttogta a derekamat simogatva, amikor végül lassan elhúzódott tőlem.  
Rábólintottam ugyan, de újra megcsókoltam. Nevetve hagyta magát, de néhány perc múlva ismét felegyenesedett, és lefejtette a kezeimet a nyakáról.  
- De mielőtt megyünk, lenne még valami - mondta, és kicsit hátrébb is lépet tőlem. - Ha nemet mondanál… most tedd. Most tedd, és egy ujjal nem nyúlok hozzád. Lemegyek, megmártózom a folyóban, aztán visszaviszlek. Élodie-hoz. Ez egy szép este marad. Semmi több. Egy szép este. Következmények nélkül. Sétálhatsz is. Élodie-val. Vagy akivel csak akarsz. Hm?  
- Ugyanúgy sétálhatnék?   
- Ugyanúgy.  
- Nem állnál semmilyen bosszút?  
- Nem állnék.  
- Szavadra?  
- _Szavamra. _

- Csak így tovább, fiúk, remek munkát végeztek! - veregetett vállba pár embert Clopin, ahogy elhaladtunk az őrség mellett.  
Óvatosan ereszkedtünk le a lépcsőkön, vágtunk át a folyosókon. Épp ideje volt visszatérnünk a Csodák Udvarába, ahogy kicsit melegedett a levegő, úgy éreztem, apró tűk szurkálják az arcomat és a kezeimet. Szemmel láthatóan senkit nem érdekelt különösebben, hogy megérkeztünk. Néhányan odaköszöntek Clopinnek, és hogy vele voltam, nekem is, de későre járt már, nyugovóra készült térni mindenki.  
Ahogy a kocsihoz értünk, Clopin előre engedett, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel, amellyel utánam lépett, becsukta mögöttünk az ajtót, magához húzott, és megcsókolt.  
- Valahol itt szoktam abbahagyni a meséket - mosolyodott el, ahogy egy kicsit felemelte a fejét.  
- Hol? - álltam kicsit lábujjhegyre, hogy átkarolhassam a nyakát.   
- A csóknál - hajolt ismét hozzám.  
- És ami utána van? - kérdeztem, ahogy szorosabban volt magához.  
Egy szót sem szólt. A csókja árulta el, hogy kíván. A tekintete, hogy szépnek lát. Az ölelése azt ígérte, vigyázni fog rám. Hittem neki. Pedig minden más mozdulata azt súgta, hogy a tűzzel játszom, és bizonyosan meg is fogom magam égetni. Luc karjában mindig rongybabának éreztem magam. Giacomoéban istennőnek. Clopin úgy összetört, mint őelőtte senki, de ugyanolyan magasra is emelt.  
Mire minden szenvedélyünk lecsillapodott, épp csak annyi erőm maradt, hogy hozzábújjak a takaró alatt. Csendben hallgattam, ahogy lélegzik, figyeltem, ahogy a kezem alatt egyre lassul a szívverése, és néztem, ahogy néz. Egy ujjal simogatta a hátamat, és néha még közelebb hajolt, hogy megcsókoljon. Lassan, mosollyal a szám szélén nyomott el az álom.

Nem tudom, Élodie hangjára ébredtem-e, vagy arra, ahogy Clopin kiugrik mellőlem az ágyból.  
- Hogy… Mit képzelsz te magadról?! - kiabálta lángoló szemekkel Élodie.  
- Kopogj! - szitkozódott Clopin, ahogy felrángatta magára a nadrágját. - Megmondtam ezerszer, kopogj, mielőtt bejönnél!  
- Kopogtam! Senki nem válaszolt, azt hittem, elmentél, és Marianne alszik! - csapta le a reggelimet Élodie az asztalra, hogy még fenyegetőbben indulhasson meg a bátyja felé. - De te… te…  
- ÉN! Én! - kapta el a fejét Clopin a pofon elől.   
- Ezt mégis hogy képzeled? - mutogatott rám Élodie tajtékozva.  
- Élodie, én… - húztam még jobban magam elé a takarót.  
- Gyere! Öltözz, elviszlek innen… - szedegette össze a ruháimat Élodie anyáskodva.  
- Én, nem…  
- Mit mondtál neki? Mi az úristent mondtál neki? - vágta teljes erejéből az ingét Clopinhez Élodie.  
- Mi az, hogy mit mondtam neki? - dobta félre a ruhadarabot Clopin.  
- Mégis hogy képzeled? Jó, hogy nem… Na várj! _Ezért _vitted fel sétálni? - sápadt el Élodie.  
- Dehogy! - kapott a fejéhez Clopin. - Minek nézel te engem?  
- Esküdj meg! - suttogta Élodie fenyegetően. - Esküdj meg anyára!  
- _Esküszöm _- sziszegte Clopin egészen a húga fölé magasodva.  
Élodie összehúzott szemekkel vizsgálgatta a bátyja arcát, majd felém fordult. Még feljebb húztam magam előtt a takarót. Pár pillanatig még nézett, de szó nélkül kimasírozott a kocsiból, hangosan bevágva maga mögött az ajtót.  
- Neked is jó reggelt! - kiabált utána Clopin, majd nagyot sóhajtva ereszkedett le az ágyra.  
Percekig csak néztem csendben, ahogy füstölög magában. A fejét a két válla közé ejtette, így az arcából nem sokat láttam. Csak a kezét szorította néha ökölbe.  
Óvatosan húztam magam alá a lábaimat, hogy Clopin mögé térdelhessek. Kicsit felegyenesedett, ahogy átkaroltam, és hozzám simult. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy elveszítem. Tudtam, hogy visszaküld majd Élodie-hoz és hogy kerülni fog. Próbáltam arra gondolni, hogy legalább egy szép éjszakánk volt együtt, de csak még jobban elkeseredtem, tudva, hogy több nem lesz.  
- Utána kéne mennünk… - szólt Clopin halkan, és hátranézett rám a válla fölött. - Persze csak akkor, ha megígéred, hogy megvédesz! - tette hozzá mosolyogva.  
- A védelmemre szorulsz? - kérdeztem közelebb hajolva.   
- Láttad, napok óta nyomom az ágyat, mégis megütött volna…! - bólintott.  
Ahogy Élodie-ék sátrához értünk, egy pillanatra megijedtem, hogy tényleg meg kell majd védenem Clopint. Élodie az egyik szőnyegüket porolta éppen, de olyan erővel, mintha a szövet minden egyes szála a halálos ellensége lett volna.  
- Dobd el, békével jövök! - emelte fel a hangját Clopin, mire Élodie gúnyosan mosolyogva, de elhajította a botot, amivel addig a szőnyeget ütötte.  
- És mit akarsz? Sok dolgom van - kérdezte Élodie karba tett kézzel, amikor odaértünk hozzá.  
- Bocsánatot kérni - kezdtem, ám Clopin közelebb hajolt hozzám, és halkan félbeszakított:  
- Nem kérünk bocsánatot! Nincs miért! Csak megkérjük rá, hogy ne tépje le a fejemet!  
- Már miért ne tenném, amikor…?  
- Nem csináltam semmit! - védekezett Clopin.  
Élodie mérgesen fújtatva fordult sarkon és viharzott be a sátorba.  
- Csak utánad - intett Clopin.  
- Jó reggelt - mormoltam bizonytalanul, ahogy odabenn megláttam Tristant.  
- Marianne bejöhet, de te kinn maradsz! - jelentette ki Élodie, aki még a karján Isabelle-el is tudott roppant fenyegető lenni.  
- Persze, hadd zengjen az egész Csodák Udvara a kiabálásodtól… - húzta el a száját Clopin, és azért se hátrált ki.  
Nagyon rosszul éreztem magam Clopin és Élodie között állva. Meg is próbáltam észrevétlenül kisomfordálni közülük, és sikerült is egy kicsit félre-toporognom.  
- Gyere, kicsim, hagyjuk anyát tombolni - vette el Isabelle-t Tristan.  
Mintha megfagyott volna a levegő; Clopin maga előtt összefont karokkal, Élodie ökölbe szorított kezekkel, én pedig az ujjaimat tördelve ácsorogtam. Végül én bírtam legkevésbé az ellenséges hallgatást. Hátranéztem Clopinre, majd egy bizonytalan lépést tettem Élodie felé.  
- Tényleg… tényleg nincs miért haragudnod…  
- Na persze - húzta fel a vállait Élodie.  
- Jól van - szólalt meg Tristan nyugodt hangon, amikor ismét hosszúra nyúlt a csend. - Mi most kimegyünk, és kivisszük Isabelle-t magunkkal - jelentette be.  
- Ne feledd, amit mondtam - bólintott Élodie felé, majd a szabad karjával kitessékelt.   
- Mit mondtál Élodie-nak? - kérdeztem Tristant halkan, amikor már eltávolodtunk a sátortól.   
- Hogy ne féltsen, mert okos lány vagy - bólintott, és átvette a másik karjára Isabelle-t. Már épp zavarba jöttem volna, amikor folytatta: - És azt, hogy Clopin egyszer már félreállt, most ő jön.  
- Félreállt?  
- Közülünk - bólintott Tristan. - Most neki kell hagynia, hogy a barátja és a testvére azt csináljon, amit szeretne.  
- Ó! Nagyon okos! - mosolyodtam el.  
- Köszönöm szépen. Magam is így gondolom - biccentett Tristan, és egy pillanatra pont ugyanazzal a fénnyel csillant a szeme, mint Clopiné szokott.  
- Apa nézd! Apa nézd!   
- Philippe fogott egy patkányt!  
Tristan átadta nekem Isabelle-t, ahogy a másfél tucatnyi kisfiú futva közeledett felénk. A bátyjai vállán ott zötykölődött Philippe, büszkén vigyorogva, a kezében szorongatva a nagy zsákmányt.   
- Megtarthatjuk? Ugye megtarthatjuk? - kérdezte Théo, ahogy letették az öccsüket.  
- Mutasd csak - hajolt le Tristan, és elvette a rágcsálót Philippe-től.  
Koszos volt, csúnya, és _hatalmas, _így jobban magamhoz fogtam Isabelle-t, és hátráltam egy kicsit.  
- És egyedül fogtad? - kérdezte Tristan a legkisebb fiát.  
- Egyedül! Megvártam, amíg azt hiszi, nem figyelem, és akkor huss, rávetettem magam! - bólogatott Philippe fülig érő szájjal.   
- De megtarthatjuk? - kérdezte ismét Théo.   
- Hát… - nézett végig a fiain és a barátaikon Tristan elgondolkozva. - Édesanyátok nem örülne neki…  
- De apaaa! - nyűglődött Denis.  
- A patkány egyébként sem való a húgotok közelébe - intett felém a fejével Tristan. - De tudjátok, mit? Ha megígéritek, hogy jók lesztek, és nem hoztok haza egyet sem, beszélek édesanyátokkal, hátha egy kiskutyát kaphattok!  
- Megígérjük!  
- Igen-igen, megígérjük!  
- Helyes - bólintott Tristan mosolyogva, és visszaadta Philippe-nek a patkányt, amely rémülten vergődött a kezében - Ezt pedig vigyétek fel a felszínre és eresszétek szabadon! Hadd szaladgáljon kedvére…  
Még mindig utálkozva néztem a patkány után, akit a fiúk hangosan nevetgélve hurcoltak el.  
- Úgyis hónapok óta nyúznak egy kutyáért - sóhajtott Tristan elgondolkozva, majd ahogy felém fordult, kicsit felemelte a hangját. - Ne is próbáld megijeszteni, mert elejti a lányomat!  
Ahogy hátrapillantottam, Clopin egy lépésnyire se volt tőlem.  
- Ki mondta, hogy meg akartam ijeszteni? - kérdezte ártatlan képpel, ahogy hátulról átölelte a derekamat, és megtámasztotta a karomat, amiben Isabelle mocorgott.  
- Hogy ment? - fordítottam kicsit hátra a fejemet.  
- Remekül. Igazán remekül - bólintott Clopin, ahogy a vállam fölött figyelte az unokahúgát. - De te jössz! - vigyorodott el, és csókolt arcon.  
- Ééén?   
- Ahham - engedett el. - Élodie látni kíván. Azt üzeni, vidd vissza Isabelle-t is. Nekünk meg - nézett fel Tristanra - azt, hogy keressünk magunknak valami férfias szórakozást, és ebédig a szeme elé ne kerüljünk.  
- Ezt mondta? - nevetett fel Tristan.  
- Ezt. A saját feleséged - bólogatott Clopin vigyorogva. - Én a helyedben mihamarabb rendre szoktatnám ám. Nem járja, hogy így beszéljen veled…   
- Mit akar tőlem? - kérdeztem Clopint aggódva.  
- Ne félj, biztos csak a lelkedre beszél, hogy vigyázz velem! - simogatta meg az arcomat, majd futólag megcsókolt, és útnak indított.  
Élodie már nem tűnt olyan bosszúsnak, mint reggel, mégis összevont szemöldökkel, csípőre tett kézzel fogadott.  
- Hogy lehettél ennyire… ennyire… - mért végig, majd amikor nem találta meg a megfelelő szót, csak legyintett, és elvette tőlem Isabelle-t, hogy lefektesse.  
Sokáig kellett várnom, mire újra megszólalt.  
- Vigyázz a bátyámmal.  
- Megmondta, hogy ezt fogod mondani - mosolyodtam el, de Élodie ismét csak legyintett.  
- Komolyan mondom, vigyázz. Ismerem Clopint, tele tudja beszélni a fejedet, és mire észbe kapnál, kész, fülig szerelmes vagy…   
Csak mosolyogtam tovább. Úgy gondoltam, ha ez a legkomolyabb veszély, ami fenyeget, hát kénytelen leszek összeszorítani a fogamat, és szembenézni vele.  
- De talán - sóhajtott Élodie, ahogy végigmért - már el is késtem az intelmekkel…  
Nem is kellett olyan sokat várnom, és kiderült, mire próbált figyelmeztetni Élodie. Ebéd után Clopin kézen fogott, és kijelentette, hogy most megmutat a Napnak. A tavaszi napsütésben semmit nem láttam. Olyan sokáig voltam odalenn, hogy a szemem teljesen elszokott a fénytől, és ha Clopin nem nyomja a fejembe a kalapját, és nem igazgatja a homlokomba a karimáját, talán még belekarolva se tudtam volna biztos léptekkel sétálni. Mivel így is minden második kavicsban orra estem volna, ha Clopin nem figyel, csak a folyóig sétáltunk.   
Clopin már messziről kinézett nekünk néhány árnyékot adó fát, ami alá letelepedhetünk.  
- El tudnék most aludni - mondtam halkan, ahogy már percek óta némán feküdtünk a fűben.  
- Ha jól esik… - mosolygott Clopin.  
- Fényes nappal? Itt, a fűben?  
- Mondtam, ha jól esik…  
Nagyon jól esett. A nap már lemenőben volt, mire Clopin felébresztett, és egészen besötétedett, mire hazaértünk. Régen nem voltam ilyen boldog, de azon kaptam magam, hogy napról napra még jobban érzem magam a bőrömben. Jól esett, hogy Clopin figyel rám, hogy szinte minden éjjel felvisz egy kicsit sétálni, és hogy végre olyan elfoglaltságot ad, aminek értelmét is láttam, sőt, amitől hasznosnak érezhettem magamat.   
Nehezen ment, de a szinte használhatatlan kocsiját pár ember segítségével valahogy csak lejuttatta a Csodák Udvarába. Egész napokat volt képes rááldozni, hogy ne csak megjavítsa, de a réginél sokkal jobb formába is hozza. Eleinte többet kellett esténként visszabontani a Nagy Műből, mint amennyit egyáltalán haladt, de látszólag ez cseppet sem zavarta. Látszólag.   
Egyik este a ládája mélyéről egy kis zacskót vett elő, amiben a pénzét tartotta, belenézett, elhúzta a száját, majd visszarakta. Nem kérdeztem rá, mennyire lett megszorulva a másfél heti teljes semmittevés következményeként, de másnap minden tiltakozása ellenére beszálltam én is a kocsi csinosítgatásába, mondván, egy szöget talán csak be tudok verni.  
- A kezedbe! - nevetett, de azért hagyott elszöszölni vele.  
Nem voltam ugyan valami nagy segítség, de büszke voltam magamra is, amikor három nap múlva elkészültünk.   
A lelkesedésemet természetesen csak Clopiné szárnyalta túl. Amikor az utolsó simítással is elkészültünk, fellépett a legalsó lépcsőfokra, és elkiáltotta magát:  
- Készülj, Párizs népe! Clopin Trouillefou visszatér hozzád!  
Besietett a kocsiba, és kikiabált az ablakon is, amit, ha már egyszer nekiállt a barkácsolásnak, egy kicsit megnagyobbított.  
- Kicsik és nagyon, örvendjetek! Láthatjátok Clopin Trouillefou-t!  
Fellépett az ablak párkányára, majd felhúzta magát a tetőre, egyből kézenállásba, egy pillanatra sem felfüggesztve zengedelmeit.  
- Hölgyeim, jöjjetek és… francba, ez _ragad! _  
Pár pillanatig tanácstalanul állt ott, fejjel lefelé, majd amikor épp javasolni akartam, hogy feladom neki a festékes vödröt, javítsa ki, rám vigyorgott, és körbesétálta az egészet, mindenhol otthagyva a tenyere nyomát, majd büszkén ugrott le elém.  
- Na, egy hónap, és divat lesz ebből, figyeld meg… - húzta ki magát.  
- Persze. De hozzám nem nyúlsz, amíg meg nem száradtál - fogtam meg a két csuklóját, mielőtt én is kaptam volna néhány zöld foltot a ruhámra. Csak nevetett, és felvilágosított, hogy nélküle is összefestettem az arcomat.  
Egész délután a másnapi műsorát tervezgette. Előpakolta a bábjait, amelyek megmaradtak, megnézte, hogy mind rendben van-e, tánclépésben közlekedett fel és alá, és még a szokásosnál is szélesebb jókedve volt.  
- Azt hihetném, ez életed első fellépése, és izgulsz - sóhajtottam, amikor még az éjjel közepén is dudorászott magában. Megcsókolt, a még mindig zöld kezét a fülemre tette, és bejelentette, hogy most már alhatok, semmi nem fogja zavarni az álmomat.

Hajnalban nem tudom, mire ébredtem, de teljesen egyedül voltam, nem csak az ágyban, de az egész kocsiban is. Nem volt alkalmam azonban kellőképp kinyújtózkodni magamat, Clopin hamarosan megjelent, és mellém ült.   
- Készülj, velem jössz!  
Hamar rájöttem, miért nem mondta el előbb, mire készült. Olyan izgatottan készülődtem, mint még soha életemben. Tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése, és Clopin nem csak a városon kívül enged majd sétálnom, de nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen hamar jön el ez a nap.  
Mire Párizsba értünk - a várostól nagyon messze esett a kijárat, amelyen egy szekér is kiférhetett -, már nem lehetett volna megmondani, Clopin, vagy én vagyok-e lelkesebb. A kapun minden gond nélkül bejutottunk, ahogy arról előre biztosított. Senki nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy a rengeteg kereskedőt, akik mind a reggeli piacra hozták az áruikat, csak azért feltartóztassák, hogy egy kicsit gyanúsabb kocsit átvizsgáljanak. (Vagy csak a korai időpontban még nem tengett túl a kötelességtudat az őrökben.)  
Clopin egy kisebb teret választott a kocsi végső helyének, majd amikor az eddig a kocsi tetején utazó fiú elvitte a lovat vissza, a Csodák Udvarába, faéket tett az egyik első kerék alá, és bejelentette, hogy visszavonul átöltözni az előadáshoz. Alig csukta azonban be maga mögött az ajtót, már nyitotta is ki újra. Megkérdezte, nem fázom-e a reggeli hidegben ácsorogni, és hogy nem akarok-e inkább csatlakozni hozzá. Akartam.   
Az első előadását a padlón ülve, a közönség elől teljesen rejtve néztem végig. Aztán felöltöztem, és a másodikat már én is odakintről élveztem. Néha sétálgattam a kocsi köré csoportosulók között, néha letelepedtem a közeli kút szélére. Nem tudtam betelni a tudattal, hogy az utcán lehetek, és hogy az a nyüzsgés vesz körül, amit egész életemben megszoktam. El se mozdultam a kis térről, mégis úgy éreztem, egy egész világ vesz körül.  
Dél körül aztán Clopin intett, hogy egy kicsit tiszteljem meg jelenlétemmel őt is. Egész szépen keresett, büszkén, hangosan számolta össze az érméket, majd ahogy befejezte, hármat a kezembe nyomott, hogy hozzak kettőnknek valami ebédet.  
Boldogan vetettem bele magamat a tömegbe. Élveztem a színeket, a hangokat, az ismerős szagokat, de legjobban a szabadságomat. Még mindig nem lett volna hová mennem, de tudtam, hogy Clopin nem ezért engedett el egyedül. Hanem mert biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem is akarnék megszökni.

Egyetlen hét leforgása alatt úgy beleszoktam ebbe az új helyzetbe, hogy már az is megesett néha, hogy amikor Clopin felkeltett, inkább megígértem, hogy valamit főzök, mire hazajön, csak ne kelljen vele mennem ilyen nagyon korán. Ilyenkor általában megingatta a fejét, megállapította, hogy bizony el lettem én kényeztetve, de hagyott tovább aludni, és ment egyedül a városba.  
Ha mégis vele tartottam, egyre többször maradtam vele a kocsiban, és adogattam a bábokat a kezére, hogy még lendületesebben haladhasson a történetben, sőt, volt, hogy a gyerekek legnagyobb örömére egyet-egyet magasan a fejem fölé emeltem, így megeshetett, hogy egyszerre akár négyszereplősre is bővülhetett az előadás.  
Az első ilyen alkalom után este Clopin leültetett otthon, és kirakta egyesével elém azokat az érméket, amelyeket aznap kerestünk.  
- Válassz egyet! - mutatott végig rajtuk.  
- Minek?  
- Csak válassz!  
Némi gondolkodás után rámutattam az egyikre. Az összes többit félresöpörte, és a kezébe vette a választottamat, majd komolykodó arccal átnyújtotta nekem.  
- Hölgyem, az első keresete!  
Felpattantam, és gyors meghajlással vettem át az érmét, majd visszaültem, ezúttal nem a székemre, hanem az ölébe.  
- És, mire költsem? - kérdeztem az ujjaim közt forgatva a kis fémdarabot.  
- Semmire! - ingatta a fejét. - Ezt semmire nem szabad elköltened. Tartsd mindig magadnál, hogy mindig gazdag legyél!  
- Ó, babonásak vagyunk?  
- Cseppet sem. Ez hagyomány!  
- Ó, akkor… hagyományosak vagyunk?  
Nevetve ingatta meg a fejét, majd lenyúlt az övéhez, és kifelé fordította, hogy én is láthassam, hogy még jó régen valaki egy érmét varrt a belső felére.  
- Látod? Mindig van nálam egy arany kilenc éves korom óta. És szerinted nem gazdag az, akinél életében mindig van ennyi pénz?  
Be kellett látnom, hogy igaza van, így másnap estére már vékony láncra fűzve a nyakamban hordtam a sajátomat.

Teljesen beleszerettem az ötletbe, hogy saját keresetem is lehetne, és egyre többet gondolkoztam azon, mit is csinálhatnék azon túl, hogy néha Clopin bábjaival játszom. A mesemondás és bábozás magától értetődően szóba sem jöhetett. Nem akartam Clopin boltját rontani azzal, hogy elcsábítom a közönségét. (Bár nevetve közölte velem, hogy tulajdonképp csak lendítene az üzleten, ha valahol a környéken felütné a fejét egy szerényebb képességekkel megáldott műkedvelő, mert az emberek legalább megtanulnák értékelni a valódi tehetséget.)  
Napokat töltöttem el a városban ötleteket gyűjtve, amelyeket aztán esténként a plafont bámulva vethettem el.  
A tánc ki volt zárva, ismervén önnön korlátaimat. Énekelni nem sok kedvem volt, hangszeren nem tudtam játszani, így ezeket sem vehettem számításba. A kéregetéshez nem nagyon fűlött a fogam, így hamar kiderült, hogy bizony maradok Clopin harmadik és negyedik keze. Végülis az sem olyan rossz kilátás, és már egészen beletanultam…  
Egészen véletlenül találtunk mégis igazi, nekem való feladatra.   
Lassan esteledett már, indulni készültünk vissza a Csodák Udvarába. Clopin kissé morcosan számolgatta az aznapi bevételünket és szidta a sok pofátlan bámészkodót, aki végignézte gyerekestül a műsort, aztán egy kanyit sem adott.  
- Hogy én ne legyek pofátlan bámészkodó! - dobtam be a kis lila kalapba, ami nálam maradt az ebédvásárlásból.   
Szinte nyitottam a számat a bocsánatkérésre, olyan furcsán összevont szemöldökkel és résnyire összehúzott szemekkel nézett rám Clopin.  
- Ez nem is rossz ötlet! - vigyorodott el némi gondolkodás után, és azonnal meg is osztotta velem a tervét. Mire a mondandója végére ért, én is láttam fantáziát az ötletben, sőt, már-már sajnáltam, hogy a megvalósítására még egy egész éjszakát várnunk kell. Elvégre én, én, én ihlettem! (Azt hiszem, Clopin rossz hatással volt rám, én is kezdtem néha mélységesen büszke lenni önmagamra. Csak persze jóval szerényebben, kedvesebben mutattam ki, senkit soha nem zavartam vele, és tudtam, hol a határ.)  
Általában Clopinnek tartott tovább elkészülnie reggelente, most azonban tőlem kellett megkérdezni ötször-hatszor is, hogy ugyan, mi tart már ennyi ideig. Nem zavartattam magam egy pillanatra sem, olyan gonddal öltözködtem és fésülködtem, mintha úrinő volnék, aki legalábbis a templomba indul.  
- Szinte tisztes asszonynak látszol - vigyorgott Clopin, amikor végre méltóztattam elkészülni.  
- És ma egész nap az is maradok - fontam össze magam előtt a karjaimat, jelezve, hogy hozzám ne merjen érni, el ne merje rontani a látszatomat.  
Valóban az is maradtam.  
Már-már megdöbbentem, mennyire nagyon beleillettem a bámészkodók tömegébe, ahogy Clopin elkezdte az előadását. Számítottam rá, hogy nagyjából el fogok tudni vegyülni, de azért nem lettem volna meglepve, ha valamelyest mégis kilógok azok közül, akik este nem egy törvényen kívüli ágyában fogják álomra hajtani a fejüket. Végül csak megrántottam a vállamat, elvégre az volt a célom, hogy tökéletesen belesimuljak a tömegbe.   
Ahogy a történet a vége felé közeledett, eljött az én időm. Tapsoltam egy kicsit, amit még mindenki más is megtett, majd átvágtam a nézelődők között, és egy érmét ejtettem az ezeddig üresen árválkodó kalapba a kocsi párkányán.  
- Köszönöm, hölgyem, igazán nagylelkű! - hajolt meg felém Clopin mélyen. Csak ahogy felegyenesedett, láttam meg egy pillanatra, hogy nem csak én figyelem a közönség minden rezdülését kíváncsian, vajon a terv működik-e majd.  
Működött. Egy kisfiú elkezdte nyaggatni az édesanyját, hogy ő is szeretne adni egy kis pénzt, mert olyan nagyon szép volt a mese. Én már, mint ki jól végezte dolgát, elfelé oldalaztam a kocsitól, amikor láttam, hogy két fiatal lány piruló arccal és kuncogva adakozik. Magamban csak reméltem, hogy Clopin nem fog fejjel kiesni az ablakon, ahogy meghajol feléjük is. Mindhármuk jól felfogott érdekében.  
Még délre sem harangoztak, már annyit kerestünk, mint máskor egy igazán remek, de fájdalmasan hosszú nap alatt. Az emberek sokkal nehezebben sétáltak el mindenféle adomány nélkül, ha látták, hogy mások milyen bőkezűek. Már szinte furdalt a lelkiismeret, hogy ilyen nagyon tisztességtelen eszközökre vetemedtünk, hogy kicsaljuk a kemény munkával keresett pénzüket, de elég volt csak felidéznem, amivel előző éjjel Clopin mentette a lelkünket:  
- Ha annyira nagyon hiányozna nekik az a pár fitying, elhiheted, nem adnák ide.  
Néha olyan érzésem volt, Clopin bármire tud felhozni egy jól csengő mentséget vagy kifogást, és azt úgy tudja előadni is, mintha kőbe vésett igazság lenne. Szerettem, hogy ilyen. Kivéve, amikor e csodás képességét ellenem használta.

- Meglepetésem van! - jelentettem be egyik este ragyogva, amikor már nem bírtam tovább magamban tartani a titkot, amit egész délután őrizgettem.  
Clopin összevont szemöldökkel tette le a poharát és nézett rám. Ha csak egy kicsit kevésbé égtem volna a vágytól, hogy azonnal elmeséljem, mi történt, még hagytam volna egy kicsit aggódni, elvégre nem sűrűn volt alkalmam megnézni, milyen, ha csak egy kicsit is kilengetik a magabiztosságából.   
Ahogy felálltam és átültem az ölébe, csak nézett rám. Kihúzta magát egy kicsit, és várta, hogy megszólaljak végre.   
- Nagyon büszke leszel ám! - vigyorogtam átölelve a nyakát.  
Olyan kétségbeesett arcot vágott, hogy nem bírtam tovább, meg kellett sajnálnom. Kihalásztam az övembe rejtett kis zacskót, és az asztalra pottyantottam kettőnk elé.  
- Mi ez? - kérdezte, miután kissé megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Nézd meg!  
Az egyik kezével felemelte, majd megrázogatta a finom bársonyból varrt zacskót. Nagyon ígéretesen csilingelt benne a sok összeütődő érme.  
- Honnan van? - bontogatta ki az erszény száját, hogy belenézzen.  
- A fejemre ejtették séta közben - húztam el a számat.  
- Loptad? - nézett végig rajtam kissé elkomorodva.  
Ennél azért több lelkesedésre számítottam, elvégre annyi pénzt, amennyit most a kezében tartott, két hét alatt szokott megkeresni.  
- Ja - fordítottam el a tekintetemet egy kicsit csalódottan.  
Lassan fújta ki a levegőt, ahogy az asztalra dobta a kis zacskót.  
- Többet ilyet ne csinálj - mondta komolyan, és megemelte az államat, hogy rá nézzek.  
- Hazudhatok, csalhatok, de lopni, azt ne lopjak?  
Csak rábólintott, de hamar belátta, hogy magyarázatot is várok, így még jobban kihúzta magát és igyekezett a lehető legkomolyabban nézni rám.  
- Elemelni bármit, amit megkívánsz, az egy dolog. De ha elkapnak, ezért nagyon komoly bajba is kerülhetsz.   
- De nem kaptak el…  
- Most nem. De mit csinálsz, ha a tulajdonosa kiszúrja, hogy könyékig a zsebében matatsz?  
- Gondolom, elfutok.  
- _Gondolod _- bólintott jelentőségteljesen. - De inkább ne akarjuk tudni, meddig jutsz el, mielőtt valaki elkap.  
Csak bólogattam, és egészen rosszul éreztem magam hirtelen. Clopin egy darabig hagyott elszontyolodni, majd a kezébe vette a kezemet.  
- Azt elhiszem, hogy nagyon ügyesek az ujjaid, - mondta félig elmosolyodva - de a lábaid közel nem elég jók hozzá, hogy zsebtolvajnak állhass! - simogatta meg a térdemet. Még mindig kissé elkenődve mosolyodtam el.  
- És különben is - tette hozzá egészen közel hajolva, és nagyon vigyorogva - lopni _bűn! _  
- Bűn! - visszhangoztam szomorkásan, ahogy felemeltem az asztalról a kis zacskót, és két kezembe véve magamhoz szorítottam. Nagyon a szívemhez nőtt, olyan selymes volt, hogy talán még akkor is jó lett volna fognom, ha nincs benne semmi.  
- Akkor holnap elviszem, és odaadom valamelyik templomnak… - gondolkodtam hangosan.  
- Azt azért nem kéne… - ingatta meg a fejét Clopin, ahogy rátette a kezét az enyémre, és benne a szerzeményemre. Akármennyire rosszul esett, hogy így lehűtötte a lelkesedésemet, úgy döntöttem, megengedem, hogy jobb kedvre próbáljon deríteni, és az álszent vállára hajtottam a fejemet. Inkább nem gondolkodtam rajta, melyik a rosszabb: amikor elhiteti velem, hogy igaza van, vagy amikor tényleg igaza van.

Különös, de amilyen mozgalmas volt az élet a Csodák Udvarában, annyira nem éreztem magam fáradtnak. Akármilyen hosszúra is nyúlt a nap, vagy éppenséggel az éjszaka, egyetlen egyszer sem zuhantam úgy ágyba, hogy amint a fejem a párnát érte, aludtam is. Azt meg el sem tudtam volna képzelni, hogy Clopin egyszer végére érhet az örökös jókedvének és nyughatatlanságának. Pedig ez is megtörtént.   
Ahogy belépett az ajtón és lerogyott a székre, azt hittem, megint valami verekedésbe keveredett. Pár percig csak némán ült, és én sem nagyon mertem megzavarni azzal, hogy rákérdezek, mi történt. Csendben vetettem rá néha-néha egy pillantást, mígnem nagysokára megszólalt.   
Elmondta, hogy letartóztattak három embert közülünk, és hogy a vád - többek között - boszorkányság. Ez tényleg rossz hír volt, de az igazi jelentését csak akkor tudtam meg, amikor Armel megjelent nálunk, és én jobbnak láttam magukra hagyni őket, és meglátogatni a keresztlányomat.  
Élodie is tudott a letartóztatásról, és ugyanolyan aggodalmasan vonta össze a szemöldökét, mint a bátyja. Ám legnagyobb meglepetésemre, amikor két barátnője is betoppant, és rákérdezett, igaz-e a hír, letagadta, és nekem is intett a szemével, hogy hallgassak. A két asszony szemmel láthatólag megkönnyebbülve cseverészett velünk még néhány percig, majd visszatértek a családjaikhoz.  
Értetlenül kérdeztem meg, miért hazudtunk az előbb, mire furcsa mód Élodie csak összepréselte a száját, és megingatta a fejét.  
- Nem kell a pánik - jelentette ki halk hangon.  
- A pánik?  
Azelőtt nem nagyon gondoltam bele, mivel jár Clopinnek, hogy a többiek vezetőként tekintenek rá. Esténként néha felszaladt, megnézte, az őrséggel minden rendben van-e, olykor-olykor döntenie kellett róla, beengedi-e a Csodák Udvarába, aki menedéket kér, és főleg rá hárult a legfrissebb, mindenki érdeklődésére számot tartó hírek szétkürtölése, de ezeket a feladatokat olyan látható élvezettel végezte, hogy bárki irigyelhette volna tőle a megtisztelő címet.  
Élodie elmesélte, hogy jóideje az én megjelenésem volt a legnagyobb probléma, amellyel Clopinnek szembe kellett néznie, de hogy azért néha-néha akadtak ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondok. Elmagyarázta, hogy ha csak valakit elkaptak volna, teszem azt lopásért, Clopin nem nagyon izgatná magát. Mindenki tudhatja, hogy ha bajba keveredik, önmagának kell belőle kimásznia legjobb tehetsége szerint, mert Clopin a kisujját sem mozdítaná érte a legtöbb esetben. Sajnálná, de nem tenne semmit. Senkinek nem hiányozna, hogy még keményebben vesse magát utánunk a katonaság, és ha hetente szökdösnének el az igazságszolgáltatás markából az ilyen-olyan bűnösök, pontosan ez következne be.  
- Egy tolvajt legfeljebb felkötnek - mondta Élodie komoran. - De egy boszorkánnyal bármit megtehetnek. Addig vallathatják, amíg mindent el nem mond. Hogy az ördöggel táncol szombat esténként, és hogy hol vannak a társai.  
- És mi lesz, ha…?  
- Nem lesz ha - jelentette ki Élodie teljes meggyőződéssel. - Mindhármuknak az egész családja itt van. Előbb halnak meg, mintsem eláruljanak bennünket.  
Ez akár meg is nyugtathatott volna.  
Egész nap Élodie-ékkal maradtam. Clopin dél körül benézett, evett pár falatot és újra nekivágott, hogy a Csodák Udvarának minden lakójával beszéljen. A rossz hírt nem akarta csak úgy szétkürtölni, jobbnak látta személyesen közölni mindenkivel. Késő éjjel volt már, rég aludtam, mire hazakeveredett. Furcsa, nyugtalanító álmaim voltak. Nagyon örültem, hogy nem hagyott egyedül velük.  
Az elkövetkezendő két nap alatt sokan hagyták el a Csodák Udvarát és kerestek menedéket egy időre másutt. Az ittmaradók is jóval csendesebben élték a mindennapjaikat, így szinte nyomasztó volt a légkör, bármerre is mentem. Clopin egész nap a várost járta hírek után, vagy Armellel és a többi férfival készülődött a legrosszabbra, így én inkább Élodie-val és a gyerekekkel maradtam.  
Amikor kiderült, hogy a három fogolyból egy meghalt még a börtönben, kettőt pedig felakasztottak a főtéren, fellélegezhettünk. Majd' három hét beletelt, mire minden visszaállt a régi kerékvágásba, de lassan mindenki túltette magát a veszteségen és élte tovább az életét.

Egy nap Clopin különös kéréssel állt elő.  
- Miért nem megyünk le inkább a folyóhoz? Úszhatnánk… - próbáltam lebeszélni a tervéről.  
- Majd hazafelé! - legyintett.  
Csak elhúztam a számat, ahogy a kocsija padlóján ülve átölelte a vállamat.   
- Kérlek! - hajolt közelebb hozzám, az orra hegyét az arcomhoz érintve. - Kérlek-kérlek! Annyira szeretném látni! Megöl a kíváncsiság…   
Tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése lesz, és Clopin úgyis elédesgeti az ellenállásomat, így lemondóan sóhajtva bólintottam rá.   
- Egy perc! Egyetlen perc, és nem több! - emeltem fel a mutatóujjamat.  
- Egyetlen perc és nem több - vigyorgott Clopin diadalmasan. - Esetleg csak egy kicsit több…   
Szerettem Clopinnel járni Párizs utcáit. Sötétedés után néha még arra is vetemedtünk, hogy kéz a kézben, vagy kart karba öltve andalogjunk végig a városon. Kifejezetten szerettem még közelebb bújni Clopinhez, ha egy-egy öregasszony vagy jobban öltözött hölgy vetett ránk rosszalló pillantásokat, de amire most készültünk, az még az én kalandvágyamnak is sok volt. Nevetgélve, mosolyogva sétáltam mellette, de minden lépéssel egyre idegesebb lettem.  
- A negyedik lesz az - súgtam, ahogy megálltunk az utcánk sarkán. Aggódva pillantottam körbe, nehogy valamelyik szomszédasszonyom pont most könyököljön ki az ablakába, nehogy valamelyik ismerősöm pont most tartson hazafelé, és főleg nehogy Luc pont most kerüljön az utamba.   
- Nem jössz? - kérdezte Clopin, ahogy lecövekeltem a sarkon.  
- Nem tudom… - topogtam egyhelyben. Kíváncsi voltam, rettenetesen kíváncsi voltam, mi változott, amióta nem jártam itthon, mégsem akaródzott elindulnom. Az ablakunkból fény szűrődött ki, tehát Luc otthon lehetett. Elég csak akkor kinéznie az ablakon, amikor én belesek rajta…  
- Maradj itt, megnézem egyedül! - bólintott Clopin vigyorogva, és el is indult az egykori otthonom felé.  
A falnak simulva figyeltem, ahogy átsétál az utcán, be-bepillant az ablakokon. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, ahogy közeledett a mi házunkhoz. Rémülten lapultam teljesen a falhoz, amikor megláttam, hogy nem átall megállni az ablakunk előtt, hogy benézzen.  
- Gyere vissza! - suttogtam mérgesen a sarok mögül, de Clopin, ha valami csoda folytán meg is hallhatta volna a hangomat, egy tapodtat se mozdult. - Clopin!  
Végül összeszedtem minden bátorságomat, és utána mentem. Legszívesebben házról-házra osontam volna, meglapulva minden hordó, minden szekér mögött, mégsem tettem. Próbáltam úgy végigsétálni az utcán, mint aki tökéletesen ide való, mint aki semmi rosszat nem forgat a fejében.  
- Letelt az egy perced! - suttogtam, ahogy Clopin mellé értem.  
- De még semmi nem történt! - mondta halkan, az ablak felé intve.   
Ahogy belestem a konyhaablakon, azonnal észrevettem Luc-öt. Az asztalnál ült, a fejét az egyik karjára hajtotta, a másik kezében pedig egy kancsót szorongatott.  
- Nem is fog egyhamar - vontam meg a vállamat. - Alszik.  
- Ébresszük fel! - vigyorgott Clopin, majd lehajolt, és két-három kavicsot vett fel.  
- Eszedbe ne jusson! - sziszegtem.  
- Miért ne? - kérdezte vidám hangon.  
- Ez az én házam és az én férjem. És egyiket sem fogod kaviccsal dobálni! - jelentettem ki, és Clopin keze után kaptam.  
- Ünneprontó! - húzta el a száját.  
Épp azon voltam, hogy gyerekesnek tituláljam Clopint, amiért a legjobb szórakozása az lenne, hogy kavicsokat hajigál, amikor kinyílt az emeleti ablak a mellettünk álló házon.  
- Ki van ott? - hajolt ki rajta az egykori szomszédom.  
- Senki, asszonyom! - emelte meg a kalapját Clopin. - És már megy is! - tette hozzá.  
Ha Clopin nem karol belém, minden bizonnyal azonnal futásnak eredek. Így azonban kénytelen voltam lassan elandalogni vele az utca végéig.  
- Remélem, a kíváncsiságod kielégíttetett, mert a szívem még most is a torkomban dobog… - közöltem vele.  
- Ki-ki - bólogatott.  
- És? Legalább megérte ez a kis kaland?  
- Meg! Láttam az otthonodat, láttam a férjedet, mi másra vágynék még az életben? - mosolygott Clopin, majd rám nézett, és komoly arccal hozzátette: - És ezennel nem kárhoztatlak. Jobbat érdemelsz egy olyan férfinél, aki alig valamivel napszállta után már részegen hortyog…  
- És te lennél az a jobb? - kérdeztem mosolyogva.  
- A szolgálatára, hölgyem - bólintott, majd lekapta a kalapját, kissé meghajolt, és kezet csókolt nekem.  
Csak nevettem rajta.  
Két napig rágódtam, mielőtt elmondtam volna Clopinnek az igazat. Hogy Luc sosem ivott, mielőtt engem feleségül vett. Hogy bárki másnak jóravaló férje lehetett volna. Csak nevetett, és megígérte, hogy nagyon vigyázni fog magára most, hogy tudja, külön tehetségem van a férfiak tönkretételéhez.

Ahogy beköszöntött a nyár, a szokásosnál is több új, érdekes idegen jelent meg a Csodák Udvarában. Alig telt el hét, hogy ne ünnepeltük volna valaki távozását, vagy éppen távoli rokonainak, barátainak az érkeztét; a jó időben sokkal többen mertek felkerekedni, hogy az ide-oda elszakadt családtagjaikat felkeressék, vagy hogy csak kimozduljanak egy kicsit a megszokott környezetből.  
- Várj csak, amíg Armel bátyjai megérkeznek! - sóhajtott Clopin nagyot nyújtózva, teleszívva a tüdejét az éjszakai levegővel, ahogy egyik este próbáltuk elejét venni a másnaposságnak, és sétáltunk egyet lefekvés előtt. - Én mondom neked, azok aztán tudnak élni…  
Mint kiderült, Armel csak öt éve élt a Csodák Udvarában, azelőtt a családjával járt faluról falura, városról városra, országról országra. Azt is megtudtam, hogy minden nyáron eljönnek, és egy-két hónapot eltöltenek a Csodák Udvarában, hogy kipihenjék az egész éves vándorlást. Nem is kellett olyan sokat várnom, egy héttel Szent Iván éjszakája előtt meg is érkeztek hat kocsival, három szekérrel, és vagy negyven fővel. Szinte szürkének tetszett mellettük a Csodák Udvara, olyan színeket, pezsgést és jókedvet hoztak. Kicsik és nagyok egyaránt szájtátva hallgatták a meséiket a távoli tájakról, amelyeket már bejártak, és ahová még csak készültek, és én is azon kaptam magam, hogy igyekszem körülöttük lődörögni, amikor csak lehet. Így esett, hogy megtudtam, amikor az ősz közeledtével útra kelnek, meg sem állnak Velencéig.  
- Az egész város a vízen lebeg! Ha nagy vihar kerekedik, a négy sarkát olyan vastag kötelekkel kötik a szárazföldhöz, mint a derekam, nehogy elfújja a szél! - ütötte meg a fülemet a gyereksereg közepén üldögélő asszony hangja.  
Csendben kuporodtam le én is a gyerekek közé, de hamarosan nem sokat hallottam már a történetekből. Hetek óta nem is gondoltam Giacomora, de most egyszerre az összes meséje eszembe jutott. 151; mindig úgy mondta, ha a hátamra feküdnék valamelyik tér közepén, és nagyon nyugton maradnék, érezném, ahogy a város ide-oda himbálózik a hullámokon.  
Napokig nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből Giacomot, Velencét, és a mi lett volna, ha kérdéseket. Párizs utcái nem táncoltak a lábam alatt, a szél nem hozta egzotikus tájak illatát a kereskedőhajók felől, és ami a házak mellett folydogált a kövezeten, minden volt, csak nem azúrkék. Clopin szerencsére túlságosan el volt foglalva az újonnan érkezettekkel ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, más férfire gondolok. Legalábbis bíztam benne, hogy nem kap rajta, ahogy méregetem, és pontról pontra összevetem Giacomoval.  
- Szomorú vagy - jelentette ki egyik este, de elhessegettem a kérdéseit, és inkább háttal vackolódtam a karjába. Pár percig hallgatott, majd fölém könyökölve szólalt meg újra.  
- Szeretnél velük menni Velencébe?  
Éreztem, hogy figyel, úgyhogy a hátamra gördültem és visszanéztem rá.  
- Nem kell most válaszolnod. Még pár hétig még maradnak, ráérsz.  
Összeszorult torokkal, de rávágtam, hogy nem akarok elmenni.  
- Azért csak gondolkozz - mosolyodott el. - Most vissza tudom adni, amit elvettem, később lehet, hogy nem lesz rá módom.  
Három-négy árnyalattal fakult ismét Giacomo emléke, ahogy Clopinhez bújtam, és szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy a kis karaván nélkülem fog Velencébe menni.  
Nehezen dönthettem volna el az elkövetkezendő napokban, hogy Clopin befolyásolni akar-e, vagy így szeretne búcsúzni, de mintha a szokásosnál is lehengerlőbb és elbűvölőbb próbált volna lenni. Persze lehet, hogy csak szerette hallgatni, hogy feleslegesen töri magát össze-vissza, ennél jobban már igen nehezen hódíthatna meg. Akárhogy is történt, az erőfeszítései jól estek. Szerettem ennyire szeretve lenni.

Szerettem azt is, ahogy előadás közben néha rám nézett a tömegben. Soha senki más nem vette volna észre, de én mindig tudtam, mikor szól nekem a mosoly, mikor sző olyan szófordulatot a történetbe, amit én érthetek csak igazán. Órákig el bírtam hallgatni és nézni, és közben úgy elveszni a gondolataimban, hogy ha lelopják rólam a cipőt, se veszem észre.  
Jó napunk volt, sokan álltak meg bámészkodni, és Clopin is igazán jó formában volt, így nekem sem kellett annyira megerőltetnem magamat, hogy kicsaljak némi pénzt a közönségből. Egyik lábamról a másikra álltam, amikor valaki a semmiből kapta el a karomat.  
- Mit keresel te itt?  
Meg se tudtam szólalni, ahogy megfordulva Luc-kel találtam magam szembe. Soha azelőtt nem járt Párizs ezen részén, semmi olyat nem csinált, ami három utcánál távolabb szólíthatta volna a házunktól, nem hogy ide, a város másik végébe!  
A döbbenetemből csak azt vert fel, ahogy elkezdett maga után húzni a tömegben.  
- Eressz el! Azt mondtam, eressz el!  
Luc meg se hallotta a kiabálásomat, de tulajdonképpen nem is neki szántam. Ahogy azt vártam, egy pillanat se telt bele, és Clopin beért minket, megfogta a másik karomat, megállásra kényszerítve Luc-öt.  
- Elnézést, uram, valami baj…? - kezdte volna.  
- Hordd el magad! - mordult fel Luc, és egyetlen rántással kitépett Clopin kezéből.  
- Szívesen tenném, de engedje el a hölgyet.  
A körülöttünk állókat nem különösebben zavarta, hogy a műsor új, lényegesen izgalmasabb fordulatot vett, kíváncsian bámultak mindhármunkat.  
- Takarodj, amíg szépen mondom - taszított nagyot Clopinen Luc.  
- Nem mondja túl szépen - húzta el a száját Clopin, látványosan fájlalva a vállát. Néhányan halkan kuncogni kezdtek a tömegből. Jól láthatóan élvezték az előadást, és kíváncsiak voltak, hogy vajon a csiricsáré páncélú lovag, vagy a behemót kerekedik-e felül.  
Mint minden rendes bajba jutott hölgy, hiába próbáltam lefejteni magamról Luc szorítását, aki mit sem törődve a körülállókkal vagy Clopinnel, határozottan el akart ráncigálni valamerre.  
- Ugyan-ugyan! - lépett ismét Luc elé Clopin mosolyogva. - Hisz a hölgy csak itt nézelődött, nem csinált semmi rosszat! Igazán felesleges így rángatnia szegényt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy menne magával önszántából, a saját lábán is, ha hagyná!  
- Nem mondom még egyszer, hordd el magad, patkány!  
- _Patkány! _- sikoltott Clopin, majd egy helyben topogva nézelődött a lábak között, ijedten keresve az említett rágcsálót, nem egy elegánsabban öltözött nőt arra késztetve a tömegben, hogy kissé felemelje a szoknyáját, és maga is körbekémleljen.  
- Elszaladt! Elszaladt! Semmi baj, elszaladt! - kiáltotta végül Clopin megkönnyebbülten nevetgélve és a homlokát törölgetve.  
- Te is jobban tennéd, ha eltakarodnál az utamból - harsogta Luc.  
- Ó, ebben biztos is vagyok! - bólogatott Clopin.  
Ahogy számítani lehetett rá, Luc erre nem nagyon tudott mit mondani. Ha nem lettem volna éppen szó szerint szorult helyzetben és Luc markában, bizonyára ismételten elbűvöl Clopin esze. Sem erőm, sem alkalmam nem volt azonban ilyesféle elragadtatásra, Luc egy szó nélkül próbált ismét utat törni magunknak.  
- Nem hagyhatom, hogy így bánjon egy hölggyel - tette össze a két kezét könyörgőn Clopin. - És biztos vagyok benne, hogy a körülöttünk álló jó urak sem hagynák. Hiszen… hiszen nem bánhat senki így egy hölggyel!   
Bizakodva néztem körbe, hátha akad valaki jóérzésű, aki mellénk áll. Clopin egymagában nem sokat tehetett értem, hiszen ha a kelleténél egy kicsit határozottan lép fel, azonnal a nyakunkra hozza a városi őrséget, amiből még nehezebben keveredtünk volna ki, de ha esetleg egy-egy tisztes polgár is csatlakozik, egyből könnyebben elslisszolhattunk volna.  
- Majd pont te fogsz beleszólni, hogy bánok a saját feleségemmel! - rázott meg a karomnál fogva Luc.  
- Amennyiben…   
- Hé, hagyd békén őket! - szakította félbe valaki Clopint a körülöttünk állók közül.  
- Nem tehetem, hisz…  
- Takarodj vissza oda, ahonnan jöttél, csavargó! - szólt bele a férfi is. - A nő a felesége, ne ártsd bele magad a kettejük dolgába!  
Jobban körülnézve rémülten vettem észre, hogy a tömeg körülöttünk fokozatosan lecserélődött. Míg az előadást főleg nők és gyerekek nézték, a vitára inkább a férfiak voltak kíváncsiak, annál is inkább, mivel minden esély megvolt rá, hogy addig fog szó szót követni, amíg verekedéssé nem fajul az egész.  
Még Luc-nek is feltűnt, hogy lassan fölénybe került.   
Akár Clopin is lehetett volna, aki először üt, de Luc tette meg.  
Akár még tisztességes, egyenlő küzdelem is alakulhatott volna, hiszen amennyivel Luc nagyobb volt, annyival kevesebbet ivott aznap Clopin, ám a közönség úgy ítélte, sokkal izgalmasabb egy előre eldöntött kimenetelű harc. Bár Luc-nek pillanatokon belül mindkét kezét lefoglalta, hogy engem egy helyben tartson, akadtak bőven, akik szívesen segítettek megtanítani Clopinnek, hol a helye. Csakhamar az első katona is megjelent, és mindenkit elzavart a dolgára, aki nem kívánta az éjszakát egy szűk cellában tölteni rendbontásért.   
- Te meg hallgattasd már el azt a némbert! - mordult végül Luc-re, aki engedelmes, tisztelettudó állampolgárként visszakézből úgy pofon vágott, hogy tényleg bennem akadt a kiabálhatnék.   
Ahogy senkit nem zavart a lassan féltérdre kecmergő Clopin, én sem tarthattam számot nagy figyelemre, ahogy Luc elrángatott a térről. Egyetlen ember sem állított meg minket, pedig tényleg minden erőmmel próbáltam ellenállni. Luc-öt nem érdekelte, ahogy fél szemmel végigmérnek bennünket a járókelők, de az sem zaklatta fel különösebben, hogy a fél szomszédságunk végignézte, amint az utolsó métereken már többször húz maga után, mint lépek.  
Először azt hittem, Luc tévedésből rossz ajtón lökött be. A konyha, a konyhám, csak úgy ragyogott. Minden katonás rendben sorakozott a polcokon, és a padló, amire estem, frissen volt felseperve. Nem sokáig csodálkozhattam; ahogy Luc talpra rángatott, a hátsó ajtóban megjelent a nagy változások oka és elkövetője, Sophie.  
- Te vagy az, fi… oh - torpant meg az idős asszony, ahogy meglátott bennünket.  
Életemben addig kétszer találkoztam Luc anyjával. Az esküvőnkön, és az apósom temetésén. Most mégis úgy örültem neki, mintha a Megváltó állt volna előttem. Nem voltunk egyedül a házban!   
- Örülök, hogy látlak, lányom - lépett közelebb. Ha gúnyolódott is, nem éreztem rajta.  
- Menj ki - szólt Luc olyan hangon, hogy megfagyott bennem a vér. Ha nem fogja a karomat, minden bizonnyal azonnal térdre vetem magam Sophie előtt és kérem mindenre, ami szent, hogy ne hagyjon kettesben a fiával. Egy pillanatra ugyan habozni látszott, de végül nem mondott ellent Luc-nek. Kiment, és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Luc sosem volt a szavak embere, de most egészen könnyedén megértette magát velem.  
Végül Sophie csak közbelépett. Luc zihálva nézett végig rajtam, majd távozott, ahogy az anyja lehajolt hozzám, és felsegített a földről. Némán támogatott fel az emeletre, egy szó nélkül segített ágyba bújnom, majd hangtalanul ott is hagyott. Csendben sírtam magam álomba.

Reggel Sophie korán ébresztett. Alig bírtam kikecmeregni az ágyból, de azonnal vissza is ültem, ahogy meghallottam, mit akar:  
- Igyekezz, lányom, misére megyünk!  
- Szerda van… - nyögtem magam elé.   
Nem bizonyult túl jó kifogásnak, hogy messze még a vasárnap. Sophie meg volt róla győződve, hogy a lelkem addig nem várhat, feloldozásra van szükségem, mégpedig azonnal. Ellentmondást nem tűrve nyomott a kezembe tiszta ruhát, és hozott vizet, hogy megmosakodjak. Egy fél óra sem telt bele, egyik oldalamon Sophie-val, másikon Luc-kel igyekeztem a templom felé. (Utóbbit nem érdekelte annyira a lelki üdvöm, mint az anyját, de velünk tartott, nehogy kihasználjam az alkalmat és elkeveredjek a tömegben.)  
Utoljára az esküvőnk előtt gyóntam, és bizony lett is volna mit mondanom, de egyáltalán nem akaródzott mindenről beszámolnom. Megemlítettem, hogy régen nem gyóntam, bevallottam néhány apróbb hazugságot, és elismertem néhány bűnös gondolatot, de a tetteimre inkább nem tértem ki. Bár Clopinnek biztos imponált volna, hogy a puszta említésére holtan rogyott össze egy pap, én nem vettem volna a szívemre, ha miattam esik baja szerencsétlennek.  
Egész hazafelé úton azt lestem, nem találkozunk-e ismerős arccal. Ismerős arccal, aki esetleg van olyan jó erőben, hogy feltartsa Luc-öt, amíg én eltűnök. Legnagyobb bánatomra mindössze egyetlen fiatal fiút láttam pár embernyi közönség előtt táncoltatva a csúf kis kutyáját, de még azt sem tudtam felidézni hirtelen, hogy hívják. Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy valami nagyon idegen hangzású, nagyon nehezen kimondható, furcsa neve van és ott is volt a nyelvem hegyén. Otthon lemondó sóhajjal ereszkedtem le a konyhaasztal mellé, és megfogadtam, ha valaha alkalmam nyílik rá, megtanulom a Csodák Udvarának valamennyi lakóját név, de még becenév szerint is. Ha valaha alkalmam nyílik rá…   
Rég nem éreztem ilyen nyomorultul magamat. Sophie ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vegyem vissza a háztartást tőle, de azért egész álló nap ott leskelődött a vállam felett, ellenőrizve, mit csinálok. Mire oda jutottam, hogy nekiálljak a vacsora elkészítésének, már alig álltam a lábamon, és egyre többször loptam magamnak perceket, hogy egy kicsit kifújjam magam, vagy kiegyenesítsem a hátamat. Nem egyszerűen el voltam szokva a házimunkától, sose törtem magamat, hogy ennyire nagyon ragyogjon minden.  
Szinte hallottam Clopin hangját: "Moss fel, Hamupipőke! Suvickold ki az edényeket, Hamupipőke! Szépen teregesd az ingemet, Hamupipőke!" Csak éppen esélyem sem volt se "nem azért mondtam, Hamupipőké"-re, se "na, gyere ide, Hamupipőké"-re.  
Sophie ugyan megkörnyékezett, de a legkevésbé sem azért, hogy kiengeszteljen az egész napos bánásmódért.  
- Ugye véletlenül sem vagy más állapotban? - kérdezte halkan.  
- Más állapotban?!  
Talán egy kicsit hangosabban háborodtam fel a feltételezésen, mint kellett volna. Luc tajtékozva rontott be a konyhába a szomszéd helységből, és minden bizonnyal nekem is esik, ha az anyja ezúttal nem dönt úgy, hogy közénk áll.  
- Terhes vagy? - üvöltötte torka szakadtából.  
- Dehogy vagyok!  
- Ki az apja?  
- Senki!  
- Az… az a féreg, aki tegnap…?  
- Nem vagyok terhes!  
- Takarodj a házamból!   
Szerencsére meglepődtem annyira, hogy nem vágtam rá azon nyomban, hogy ezer örömmel. És sajnos meglepődtem annyira, hogy mire kimasíroztam volna az ajtón, Sophie is beleszólt a vitánkba:  
- Nem dobhatod ki az _utcára! _  
- Dehogyisnem! - dühöngött Luc, aki immár nem törődve vele, hogy a saját édes anyján is nagyot taszít, megragadta a karomat, és elkezdett az ajtó felé lökdösni. Életemben először értettem vele egyet maradéktalanul.  
- Nem engedem! - tiltakozott Sophie, korát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal lépve az ajtó elé.  
- Nem fogok egy fedél alatt élni egy ribanccal, aki ráadásul más kölykét hozza haza!  
- Nem is! - fogta meg a másik karomat Sophie. - Azt hiszem, fiam, úgy lesz a legjobb, ha a feleségedet az Úr kegyére bízzuk! Annyi a rendház Párizsban, bizonyára akad legalább egy, amely hajlandó befogadni egy megesett asszonyt.

Szerencsétlenségemre Luc-nek megtetszett az ötlet. Három napig - amíg Sophie nem talált egy megfelelő zárdát, mely hajlandó volt engem fogadni - olyan utálattal nézett rám, hogy nem csodáltam volna, ha már attól kék-zöld leszek megint, de bántani nem bántott. (Sophie megfenyegette, hogy ha megint megver, és valami baja esik a gyermekemnek, hiába csak fattyú, az ő lelkén fog száradni a halála, én pedig már annyira nem tartottam fontosnak bizonygatni, hogy a legkevésbé sem vagyok terhes.)  
A negyedik nap reggelén aztán közre fogtak, és elindultak velem a város falain kívülre, az egyik legszegényebb negyed szélén álló zárda felé. Talán ők lepődtek meg a legjobban, hogy nem ellenkezek minden erőmből, de nem látták, amit én, ahogy kiléptünk a házból!  
Clopin olyan nemtörődöm arccal támasztotta a szemközti épületet, mintha csak seprű lenne, amit valamelyik feledékeny háziasszony hagyott ott előző este. Próbáltam nem ránézni, inkább Luc-re sandítottam, de megnyugodhattam, a férjemet jobban lekötötte annál az én zárdába vonulásom, mint hogy felismerjen bárkit, legyen az akár az ördög maga.  
Ahogy végigsétáltunk egyik utcán a másik után, néha a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Clopin követ bennünket, és örömmel vettem észre azt is, hogy néha bizony nem is egyedül teszi! Szinte mosolyogni támadt kedvem, hiszen egészen biztosra vehettem, hogy meg leszek mentve. Sőt! A zárda elé érkezve várakoznunk kellett, amíg a kapus beenged minket, és nekem alkalmam volt hátrapillantani a vállam fölött. Clopin tisztes távolban állt meg tőlünk, elgondolkozva mérte végig a zömök kőépületet, majd sarkon fordult, és távozott, ám mindezt olyan vigyor kíséretében, amely semmi jót nem ígért.  
Belépve a kolostorba azonban elfogott a kétség. A kapu vastag volt, súlyos vaspántokkal megerősítve, és egy mogorva apáca ült mellette, aki ránézésre nem csak megpróbálta volna testével védelmezni a zárdát, de jó esélye is lett volna rá, talán még egy egész sereg ellen is. A falak szintén vastagok voltak, és jóval magasabbak annál, mint amin csak úgy át lehet mászni.   
Ahogy Luc és Sophie elbúcsúzott tőlem, egy magas, szigorú arcú nővér vezetett a rendfőnöknő elé, aki minden bizonnyal nem csupán az érkezésemről tudott jóelőre, de arról is, miért kíván a férjem inkább zárdában tudni. Megvető pillantással hordozta végig rajtam a tekintetét, majd kimérten utasította a szigorú nővért, hogy kerítsen nekem megfelelő öltözéket, de előtte gondoskodjon róla, hogy megfelelően tisztálkodjak is. Rettenetesen megalázónak találtam, ahogy három apáca nézte végig, amint elmerülök a nagy dézsa hideg vízben, de mire a főkötőm is a helyére került, már csak egy gondolatom volt: ha Clopin cserben hagy, én minden imámmal azon leszek, hogy valaki valahogy szerzetest csináljon belőle. Bezártsággal, sok térdepléssel és cölibátussal. De talán megérezte még így, a távolból is, milyen szörnyűségeket helyeztem kilátásba számára, ha nem szabadít ki, de sürgősen…

Rég beesteledett, túl voltam életem első apácaként eltöltött napján. Fájt a kezem, mert az egész délutánt a kertben töltöttem mindenféle zöldségek közt gyomlálva, éhes voltam, mert az apácák azokat a böjtnapokat is tartották, amelyeket a világiaknak nem volt feltétlenül kötelező, és a nyári meleg ellenére fáztam is, mert a cellám vaskos falai csak úgy sugározták a hideget.  
Csendben, összeszorult gyomorral ültem a sötétben, és vártam. Minden neszre azt hittem, nekem szól, a vaskos faajtó minden reccsenésére felkaptam a fejemet, de semmi nem történt. Épp azon voltam, hogy hatásosabb lenne a fenyegetésnél szívből jövő ígéretet tennem rá, milyen nagyon fogom én szeretni Clopint, mennyire nagyon hálás leszek neki, ha eljön értem; amikor lépteket hallottam. A fejem fölül!  
Ahogy vad dübörgéssé erősödtek, tudtam, eljött az időm, és kirontottam a folyosóra, ahol már nem egy apáca mormolt rémült imákat, sűrű kereszteket vetve és felfelé kémlelve. Aztán valamelyikük sikoltott. Mint mindenki feje, az enyém is azonnal a szemközti épület felé fordult. A kerengő alacsony tetején torz, sötét alakok szaladgáltak és ugrándoztak, és ahogy észrevették, hogy immár az apácák is őket nézik, vad ordítozásba kezdtek, és egyikük-másikuk le is ugrott a tetőről, egyenesen a gondosan ápolt kis kertbe.  
A nővérek, akik egész nap ájtatos némaságban rótták köreiket a simára koptatott köveken, most rémülten kiáltoztak. Volt, amelyikük térdre vetette magát, akadt, aki visszaszaladt a cellájába, de olyan is, aki egyszerűen elájult az ijedtségtől, ahogy a három rém-alak elindult felénk.  
Mielőtt egy lépést is tehettem volna bármerre, az eddig zajosan ugráló démonok elhallgattak és mozdulatlanná merevedtek. Sőt, a hirtelen változás a nővéreket is arra késztette, hogy megnémuljanak, így a szinte tökéletes csendet törhette meg a baljóslatú robaj, és az azt követő füstből kibontakozó lény hangja.  
- Marianne nővér!  
Egy röpke pillanatra még az én ereimben is megfagyott a vér, mozdulni is alig bírtam volna.  
- Marianne nővér! - ismételte meg a démon karjait széttárva, rettenetes szárnyaival eltakarva a csillagokat, iszonyú karmaival szinte a földre rántva a Holdat.  
Nagyot kellett nyelnem, mielőtt remegő térdekkel el tudtam indulni a döbbenettől és félelemtől néma, mozdulatlan apácák között. Ahogy kiléptem az árkádok alól, a földön álló három lidérc felém vetette magát, és pokoli ricsajjal vezetett át a pázsiton, a másik épület tövébe, amelyen az engem szólongató démon állt.  
- Csatlakozz hozzám, nővér! - zengte a szörnyű lény, ha lehet, még jobban megnyújtva félelmetes alakját. - Csatlakozz hozzám, érted jöttem, hogy az idők végezetéig szolgálj, és beteljesítsd valamennyi buja vágyamat!  
Semmit nem láttam az arcából, de szinte éreztem a hangján a gonosz vigyort.  
- Jöjj! - kiáltotta, mire a három mellettem álló szörny megragadott, és olyan magasra emelt, hogy elérhettem a felém hajoló démon kezét, és a segítségével felhúzhattam magam a tetőre.  
Valahonnan egészen messziről hallottam, ahogy néhány apáca felsikolt, de annyira a zúgott a fülemben a vér, hogy ha akartam volna, se nagyon tudok velük foglalkozni.  
Azt hittem, ha már közelebbről, a Hold fényében láthatom a démont, nem lesz olyan félelmetes, de ha nem karol át azon nyomban, bizonyára visszaszédülök a földre. Csúf, fekete bőrét nagy, vörös szája és a ruhájáról imitt-amott csüngő csontok tették csak még rondábbá. Ördögi vigyorral és vasmarokkal húzott magához, és nem átallott a szárnyaival körbevonni, de megcsókolni sem. Csak akkor engedett el, amikor már az engem a tetőre segítő társai is visszamásztak hozzánk, vad ordítozás közepette. Gonosz tervét csak a megcsillanó szeme árulhatta volna el, de akkor sem tehettem volna semmit, ha tudom, mire készül. Csettintett a mellette álló teremtményeknek, akik ismételten a magasba emeltek, ám ezúttal azért, hogy könyörtelenül a mélybe dobjanak.  
Az ijedtségtől reszkettem a szalma között, amikor Clopin leugrott a zárda melletti kis utcában álló szekér mellé, és fellépett hozzám.  
- Gyerünk, nővér, gyorsan le kell lépnünk! - nyújtotta felém a kezét vigyorogva.  
Meg se tudtam szólalni, csak bámultam rá, amíg fel nem húzott magához.   
A saját lábamon is alig tudtam megállni, így kész csoda volt, hogy futásnak tudtam eredni Clopin mellett.  
Kifulladva érkeztünk a régi temetőhöz. A lépcsőket rejtő sírbolt mellett egymás vállát veregető, harsány jókedvvel ünneplő démonok ültek, akik, ahogy beértük őket, hangos ujjongásban törtek ki. Clopin vigyorogva, de még mindig a derekamat átkarolva hajolt meg, majd leültetett az egyik sírra és féltérdre ereszkedett elém.  
- Te…  
- Én! - bólogatott, kezébe véve a remegő kezemet.  
- Te… te nem vagy normális…  
- Én nem vagyok normális - visszhangozta komoly képpel.   
Csak megingattam a fejemet, és a szabad tenyerembe temettem az arcomat. Clopin halkan nevetve húzott le magához a fűbe, majd amikor már egy kicsit sikerült összeszednem magamat, ismét talpra állított.  
- Gyere!   
Nem mertem nem szorosan kapaszkodni Clopinbe, ahogy levezetett a lépcsőn, nyomunkban a féktelenül jókedvű démonokkal, de mire az aljára érkeztünk, már rám is ragadt valami a vidámságukból, így akárhányszor elkiabálták, hogy "Marianne nővér!", évődve kérdeztem meg, mit szeretnének.  
Csak pár napot töltöttem távol a Csodák Udvarától, mégis kimondhatatlanul örültem, amikor megérkeztünk. Gondolom, mindenki sejtette, hogy Clopin még az este teljes diadalmenetben tér vissza, így a tömeg csak úgy nyüzsgött a színpad körül, amire én is fel lettem rángatva, bár lényegesen finomabban, mint legelső ittlétemkor.  
- Nézzétek, ki tért vissza hozzánk! - kiabálta Clopin a vállamat átkarolva.  
Ahogy odalenn tapsolni, fütyülni és éljenezni kezdtek, egy hosszú pillanatra megéreztem, miért is szereti annyira idefenn produkálni magát.  
- És azon túl, hogy Marianne visszatért hozzánk, még egy jó hírrel szolgálhatok!  
Mielőtt bármit tehettem volna ellene, Clopin levette a vállamról a karját, és magasba emelte a kezemet.  
- Örömmel jelenthetem - harsogta -, hogy életében először, de romlottságát ismerve közel sem utoljára, a mellettem álló hölgy összeütközésbe keveredett a törvénnyel, mi több, anyaszentegyházunkkal! Úgyhogy ezen túl nem csak mint szökevény, de mint köztörvényes bűnöző is emelheti a Csodák Udvarának fényét!   
Nevetve hagytam magam megtapsolni, megéljenezni és megcsókolni is. Biztos remekül mutattam félig apácának öltözve, egy démon karjaiban, körülöttünk ugráló lidércekkel, Párizs csavargóinak színes forgatagában. Azt hiszem, jó úton jártam, hogy maradéktalanul beteljesítsem a családi átkot…

Tartottam magam az elhamarkodott ígéretemhez; maradtam, amikor az ősz beköszöntével Armel bátyjai elhagyták a Csodák Udvarát. Csak egy egészen kicsit fájt a szívem mindazért, ami Velencében várt volna, és csak egy egészen kicsit sirattam meg azt a másik életemet. Mélyen a föld alatt mindenki ünnepelt és búcsúzkodott, így senki nem látta azt a pár könnycseppet, amit a folyóba hullattam. Clopin ugyan tudott róluk, de amikor utánam jött, hogy végre hazakísérjen, csak letörölte, szóvá nem tette őket.   
Amikor elkezdett rosszra fordulni az idő, volt, hogy napokig csak esett és esett. Egyik este Clopin kijelentette, hogy sétálnunk kell. Addig-addig erősködött, amíg bele nem egyeztem, hogy vele tartsak. Felmásztunk a lépcsőn, elsétáltunk a hídig, át a túlpartra. A folyó mellett aztán elmentünk a következő hídig. Fáradt voltam már, és nyűgös, de Clopin ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy csak egy pillanatra másszak fel vele a korlátra.  
- Velence! - tárta szét a karját, amikor már biztos lábbal álltam mellette.  
A város ezen a részen mélyebben feküdt a kelleténél, a rengeteg esőnek köszönhetően a folyó kissé kilépett a medréből és elöntötte. A házak között víz csillogott és fodrozódott a Hold fényében. Nevetve öleltem át Clopin nyakát, mit sem törődve az önelégült vigyorával.

_ Fin._


End file.
